Senju Vs Uzumaki Namikaze: Battle for Naruto's soul
by originality0101101
Summary: Naruto wasn't as stupid as anyone thought he was. And that changes just days after Naruto rescued Tsunade. But wait! Tsunade has yet to heal Lee, promote Shikamaru, and Sasuke has yet to leave the village! But none of that matters when the Elemental Nations finds out Minato Namikaze, his wife, and his twin daughter is alive and well! How will Naruto react! The apocalypse has begun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

**Author's notes:** It has been pointed out to me that Danzo, Koharu, and Homura are ninjas and cannot be part of the civilian council. The reason why the first time around that I put them in the civilian council was because I saw them as retired ninjas, thus they became civilians in status. Hence why I thought of them as a part of the civilian council. Perhaps I should've added this part in, but... I'll just go along with the canon stuff.

**Senju Vs. Uzumaki Namikaze: Battle for Naruto's soul**

**Chapter One: Before The Act Of Betrayal**

Ever since the blonde hero brought back the new Godaime Hokage, things have been looking up for our blonde hero. There were no brutal and occasionally beatings, no outrageous prices that could bankrupt a jounin, and no more hostile glares for what he carried. Life was looking upwards for Naruto as he walked down the street which leads to his new Hokage's tower. Unknown to him, life was about to get better before it gets worse.

* * *

Tsunade Senju wasn't having the time of her life right about now thanks to every Kage's worst enemy. Her battle with her arch nemesis went on for long hours and the soreness of her arms was a definite sign, a sign that told her the enemy was winning. Her enemy managed to push her to the edge and made her sweat like her pet Tonton whenever she worked out.

"What will it take to put you guys down!" Tsunade demanded and furiously fought back against her foe.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried worriedly as Tsunade continued her everlasting fight. Suddenly, a deep sore struck her right wrist, which forced her to cry out in pain.

"Ah! Shizune! I need medical attention!" Tsunade said and held out her wrist. Shizune knew she had to act quickly or else her sensei might never be the same again! The Hokage's assistant quickly applied a quick healing technique to Tsunade's wrist.

"Thank you Shizune!" Tsunade thanked and turned back to her desk, "Now back to where you came from you evil entity!" Tsunade screamed. Shizune couldn't take it anymore and blocked her sight with her hands, but she couldn't help but peek through her fingers.

"I got you now! Take that you evil and worthless scum!" Tsunade grinned. To her frustration, the door knocked and in came Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, Baa-chan! I see your up against a Kage's greatest foe." Naruto grinned much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"What ya want brat?" Tsunade asked dangerously, "This monstrosity won't stay down!"

"I see that." Naruto said then smirked, "But I know how to beat it." Naruto told. A gasp escaped Tsunade's lips when Naruto confessed he knew a way to defeat her new arch nemesis and she was desperate to know how.

"Tell me! Tell me how to crush my worst nightmare! The paperwork's already gotten to me!" Tsunade pleaded. In a flicker of the light, Tsunade picked Naruto up by the collar and shook him for answers.

"Kage Bunshins." Naruto answered with a grin. His answer brought about silence for a good second before understanding settled in.

"Oh My Kami..." Shizune gasped by the simple answer. Tsunade just stood there, dumbfounded over the simplicity of how to beat her latest enemy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! You freed me from the oppression of paperwork!" Tsunade cheered and had a mini party to herself, but was quickly interrupted by a tap to the shoulder.

"Well... Now that your Hokage and beaten every Kage's enemy, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Um... You just did." Tsunade deadpanned and blinked a few times.

"Oh... Well... Now that your Hokage... I've been meaning to ask you something." Naruto informed. The way he said it raised Tsunade's eyebrow.

"Go ahead and spit it out." Tsunade said softly with a warm smile.

"Remember when I saved you from Kabuto and slammed a Rasengan to his chest? I saved your life that time right?" Naruto asked. Tsunade didn't know where Naruto was taking this so she played along.

"Yes." Tsunade answered in a drawn out way.

"Good, so I saved your life and beaten every Kage's enemy. So I want you to answer one of my questions with complete honesty then." Naruto stated then took a deep breath.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked or rather pleaded her to tell him. Tsunade gulped by the question. As Hokage, she already knew of Naruto's heritage. When she saw Naruto with the puppy eye technique she wanted to tell the truth, but she had many reasons not to. If word ever gotten out about Naruto's heritage, then his parents' enemies might come out to get him. Tsunade knew it wasn't fair for the boy and she desperately wanted to help him after all he did for her in their short time together.

Within two weeks Naruto brought Tsunade's Will of Fire back by finishing the Rasengan, pronounced his dream to become Hokage, which reminded her of her brother and her lover, protected her against Kabuto who used her hemophobia against her, cured her hemophobia when he nearly died for her ,which is kinda strange, removed all her debts upon her inauguration of becoming Hokage by the influx of money she gained, given her hope to love again, and just recently saved her life against every Kage's worst nightmare.

Tsunade just couldn't lie to him after doing so much for her. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. There's no record of your parents in any of the records we have." Tsunade lied. Shizune and Tsunade's hearts broke when they saw the defeated look on Naruto's face. What hurt them even more was when he bounced back with a fake smile. The two ladies in the room knew that smile was fake purely off their training to notice fake expressions. Naruto was good at faking expressions, but not good enough to fool his new Hokage.

"That's okay, but can you promise me that you'll try?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes. Tsunade nearly cracked under the pressure of guilt.

"Of course kiddo." Tsunade promised softly. Naruto quickly left the office and just before he exited their sight, his fake smile turned into a heart wrenching frown.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said worriedly. Like Tsunade, she knew of Naruto's parents and she too wanted to tell the blonde, but she knew it wasn't in her place.

"My kami, that was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. It's not fair. Naruto's done far more than saved my life and beaten my newest rival in such a short amount of time. I owe it to him to tell him of his parents." Tsunade admitted solemnly then turned to her greatest friend, "Shizune? Will you get me the files on Naruto Uzumaki please?"

"At once Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed and left. Not much time passed since that order and Shizune quickly came back with a thick folder in her arms. Shizune handed the folder over.

"Thank you Shizune, now how bout you go catch a break." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Shizune thanked and left. The moment Shizune left, Tsunade started to skim through the folder. It didn't take long to figure out how bad Naruto's life was.

_'What the hell? What is the meaning of this! They kicked him from the orphanage? Just because he back talked the owner?'_

Tsunade turned a page.

_'Oh Kami no... These... These reports are wrong, right? No ninja or even a Kage level ninja could stay sane after 91 beatings which 31 of them would've kill a grown man!'_

Another page turned.

_'First entry to the academy huh? Hm... WHAT?! This... This can't be...'_

Another turned page.

_'Second entry to the academy... WHAT?! This... This is insane!'_

A fourth page turned.

_'Third entry to the academy... Oh sweet kami... Why the hell did you let this go on!'_

"What the hell is going on here!" Tsunade demanded and instantly her assistant came back in.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worriedly. Tsunade would've noticed the fact she gave her assistant a break if the information in her hands was correct.

"Take a look at this!" Tsunade ordered. Shizune walked around the desk and started to skim through the folder. Instantly tears began to emerge from her eyes.

"W-Why would they do this?" Shizune asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Naruto walked solemnly after he was let down yet again. Naruto just couldn't help but feel sad and lonely over the fact he will probably never know his parents. Despite common beliefs, Naruto knew what he was doing during missions. He wasn't an idiot whenever it came to the career of a shinobi. He was actually quite competent in the ability to detect liars.

He knew Tsunade was lying to him when he asked for the identity of his parents. In fact, he knew the Sandaime lied about not knowing his parents either. Naruto once asked the Sandaime who his parents were and his answer was always "I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know your parents, but they died in the kyuubi attack" or something along those lines. It was hard to remember what was actually said all those years ago. The beatings often came with concussions and a few times shattered memories.

It didn't make sense how the old man, or rather old fool, could know that his parents died in the kyuubi attack yet he doesn't know who they are. Naruto suspected trickery and discovered the Sandaime lied to his face every time he asked. Naruto isn't the smartest of his class, but he was certainly the stealthiest and cleverest of his class.

It's needless to say that to be able to hide from Anbu teams as a kid was impressive and stealthy.

He remembered this one time when he snuck in the old fool's office to take a peek at what the old man knew. To say the least, Naruto wasn't happy with what he found.

* * *

Flashback! three and a three-quarters of a year ago.

Naruto had snuck through the Hokage's room with nothing but socks and his usual orange jumpsuit. He knew that socks lessened the sounds his footsteps made just enough for the Anbu teams around not to hear him. After all, He visited the Hokage's office and he knew the place was usually guarded by the Anbu, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

Naruto knew the schedule of Anbu team transfers. Anbu team transfers are changes in Anbu teams, the teams do get bored and tired after watching an empty Hokage's tower all day long and new teams were transferred to relieve the Anbu teams. He found out of this piece of info by eavesdropping the Sandaime's office with his enhanced hearing capabilities thanks to his furry prisoner. He often used his enhanced hearing to evasdrop on the Sandaime's conversations and, by the fates or by a stroke of luck, he overheard the schedule of transferred Anbu team schedules.

He used this knowledge to time his entry to the Hokage's tower clad with everything except his sandals during one of the team transfers. He easily snuck in and took a quick peek on the old man's desk. He didn't find anything of importance, but there was one sheet of paper with a certain name on it.

_'Minato Namikaze.'_

Curious, Naruto picked up the sheet of paper and read it from the top to the middle. What he read angered him greatly.

_'That... That bastard! He was my hero! Why did that bastard seal this damn fox into me!? Why me!? Why couldn't he pick somebody else?'_

Naruto read a bit more.

_'I have a clan?! Why the hell didn't the old man tell me? I could've have searched the remains of Uzushiogakure! They're my family after all! And who the hell is Kushina Uzumaki?'_

Naruto read some more of the paper and threw it down on the desk, not before he grumbled angrily to himself.

_'Why me? Why couldn't it be somebody like Sasuke-teme? Why did I have to burden all the bullshit. After all! I'm the last of a clan too!'_

He picked up the paper again and finished what he read.

_'Kage Bunshin no jutsu? Hm... But I suck at Bunshin jutsu... Wait...'_

Naruto's face grew a grin so large it stretched from ear to ear.

_'My clan specializes in Kage Bunshins and Fuinjutsu... And the memory feedback... And our massive chakra reserves...'_

There was no words needed to express what went through Naruto's mind right there. The thought of months or even years worth of training in a single day was overwhelmingly useful. The possibilities of what could happen sprang to his brain and he knew there was no limit to what he could do.

He heard footsteps from the hall. Quickly and quietly, Naruto opened the window and leapt out after he closed the window back down.

_'I think I should keep this to myself until I get more answers.'_ Naruto thought and he quickly made his getaway.

* * *

Naruto kept the secret of his clan to himself, no one would believe the demon is in any part of a clan. Naruto had enough of the village's crap and secretly played the fool. And boy did he play the fool very well. Right after his little discovery, Naruto memorized the hand seal needed for the Kage Bunshins and used them for various tasks. Such tasks he did consisted to read scrolls from ninjutsu to taijutsu and to even genjutsu, do the daily dishes, clean up his apartment whenever his apartment actually lasts long enough to clean, to avoid beatings, and to draw away any unwanted spies.

And so Naruto started his run to the library, a place where information is common. The library wasn't a big fan of him and often kicked him out just because of what he held. He easily fixed this problem with a henge. He can effortlessly Henge from the three basic ninjutsu scrolls he read through from the academy and Iruka.

From the library, he read through hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls for any good pieces of information. He learned a lot of the wisdom and knowledge of taijutsu, hand to hand combat, ninjutsu, ninja techniques, the politics of the world, the history of the world, and even genjutsu when he can't use it. He knew that chakra control derived from the amount of chakra one has. Because his clan and himself held such a huge bank of chakra, he and his clan can't effectively use the simplest of genjutsu; however, his clan can continuously use higher ranked techniques without any respite.

Regardless weather or not he can use genjutsu, Naruto learned the secrets of genjutsu purposely to find out how to dispel them. He figured if he could focus his vast amount of chakra then explode it in every direction. He could, in theory, dispel nearly any genjutsu.

After he figured out how to dispel genjutsu, his first year in the academy came by. Naruto was sure he could pass as an average student in his first year through the written portions and the ninjutsu portions of the tests. He knew throughout the scrolls he read and ferried between himself and the library that he could pass through those two portions of the test, but then came the Bunshin no jutsu.

No matter how hard he trained, he couldn't summon a single Bunshin. He freaked over that fact that he cant become a genin just because he couldn't do a single technique. Under Iruka's tutelage, the failure of a father figure, he can effortlessly perform the Henge and the Kawarimi. He later discovered something that startled him through an academy scroll. From that scroll, he knew from the start he was not to become a genin.

He couldn't graduate without the ability to perform the Bunshin no jutsu.

From that scroll, he learned it was not possible to graduate the academy and become a ninja if he couldn't learn that single technique.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was in a rut from the start and it was all the old man's fault. Through Naruto's eyes, the old man's word was law and if the old man said you have to perform the Bunshin no jutsu, then you must. Naruto just couldn't believe the old man would do such a thing. Didn't he know Naruto will never be able to perform the Bunshin no jutsu?

He felt everything he discovered since his sneak in his so-called grandfather's office fall apart. But he swore he would become Hokage. He wouldn't let this go on without a fight. He vowed to himself that he will become so strong, so strong that not even the first four Hokages could beat him

And so he played the fool. He might fail his first year, but he might make it in his second. He will not let a single technique stop him to become Hokage. He will grow so strong without that technique the academy can't possibly reject his strength. It would be foolish to let a Kage level civilian not do missions simply over a single technique. And so began Naruto's secret life under the mask of the fool.

He knew he needed more time to learn through the scrolls he ferried from the library. He certainly prepared himself mentally for the ninja world, but he isn't ready for it physically. Throughout his year, Naruto simply studied from the scrolls he took from the library, the two other necessary techniques, and the politics of the outside world. When his first year of the genin exams came around, he purposely failed the Bunshin no jutsu on his first try.

The next year came by and Naruto saw a perfect opportunity to learn taijutsu and weapons. In this year, he saw today's Team Gai. He never did interact with Lee, Neji, or Tenten directly, but he certainly spied on them from afar.

He learned from the shadows a great many deal of things. He learned about the Byakugan through Neji and didn't really attempt to spy on him in fear Neji would reprimand him or do something of extreme measure if he was found. Despite the ability to hide from Anbu level ninjas, Naruto didn't want to risk the chance of Neji to find him with the Byakugan. He heard stories of those eyes which can see through anything, and if he got caught by Neji would only bring up questions. And questions is something he can't risk to take. From Tenten, he learned how to throw kunai and shurikens correctly and he learned he was once again realized he's sabotaged. The academy teachers purposely sabotaged him in his attempts even though he already knew he was a victim of sabotage from the start. He realized the kunai and shurikens he had received were faulty. For now, Naruto didn't have a solution to this problem and instead focus on something else.

But what made him go on despite the odds against him was Lee. What he learned from Lee shocked and brought an amazing amount of awe in Naruto's soul. He learned through Lee, who has disabilities in ninjutsu and genjutsu, managed to pass through taijutsu alone. That fact alone gave Naruto hope and noticed some flaw in the politics of the academy. Naruto didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out. Naruto wanted to graduate in this year in hopes to be teamed with Lee, but he simply knew he wasn't ready for the outside world yet. He wanted the world to learn of the amazing dead last of Konoha. And so, he failed his genin exams again.

The next year taught him to regret his decision not to graduate with Lee. In came the mass of clan heirs in a single class. And in this class, a very diverse things sprang up.

His first follower.

Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto knew Hinata practically loved him after saving her from a trio of bullies. It hurt him that Hinata's guardian, Ko, pulled her away from him, but he knew it wasn't her fault that day. But he had no excuse to make contact with Hinata cause he had to play the fool. As much as Naruto wanted to return Hinata's feelings, he knew the villagers would take notice and take their anger out on Hinata, and there was no way he could do that to a gentle soul like Hinata.

As so, he played the fool and faked his proclamation of his love to the pink haired banshee, Sakura. To him, Sakura is just a tool for him to use to aid in his disguise of the fool, nothing less, nothing more.

It certainly pained him to see Hinata's face whenever he pronounced his fake love to Sakura. He would love to return her feelings, but alas, it was not the right time. Maybe when he is in a position where he could, he would return those feelings, but the question is... Will she wait for him?

The blonde assumed the worse, to not feel the disappointment when Hinata rejects him because he waited too long.

Onto the other clan heirs, Sasuke was different. Naruto remembered his clan's massacre very well. He heard the whispers of "the demon" influencing Itachi to kill his own clan. But despite Sasuke's slain family, Naruto knew his problems are much worse. He had a clan, but not just a clan, a clan that ruled a piece of the elemental nations.

The Uzumaki clan.

To Naruto, he must get stronger than Sasuke. He wouldn't forgive himself if Sasuke, an heir to a much weaker clan, was stronger than him, an heir to a much more powerful clan. The Uchiha clan was once said to fall by the hands of one man, and the Uzumaki clan was once said to fall by the hands of three of the five strongest villages. Even if he didn't care about pride, his namesake demanded him to prove he is stronger. And it wasn't hard. Bless you Kage Bunshins.

Moved on to the other clan heirs, Naruto didn't see much competition.

He quickly learned Shikamaru didn't really care about the aspect to become stronger, and his friend, Choji, followed him blindly . Naruto befriended them for the sake to fill the void in his hollow heart. It helped him cope with the hatred of the villagers when he had a few friends here and there. He noticed this generation didn't down right hate him for what he carried. Perhaps they don't know? That certainly made sense. Maybe there was some kind of protection that prevented the kids from knowing?

Moved on to the rest of Konoha twelve, Ino and Sakura are practically cannon fodder. Their desire for Sasuke kept them back and forced them to divert time from training to making themselves look good. Naruto thought them as fools for their idiocy. They clearly didn't sense the vibes Sasuke sent and Sakura certainly didn't pay attention to Sasuke's introduction. Sasuke wanted to kill a person for all she knew and Sakura was a complete fool if she cannot see that.

To the Inuzuka of the batch of heirs, Kiba was just an arrogant ass who believed he was stronger than Naruto. Physically he might be, but intellectual wise, good luck to Kiba, he was gonna need it.

And to his female teammate... Hinata, oh sweet Hinata. There wasn't any need to worry about her. She wouldn't dare get in his way to become Hokage. In fact, if given the chance, she would help him become stronger, but he couldn't risk the villager's hatred to descend on her for her sake.

The only real threat was Shino. He was analytical and dangerous with his chakra suck-powered bugs. Despite the possession of a huge bank of chakra, against Shino it would prove useless if he couldn't be rid of his bugs. Luckily, he didn't have any worry with Shino, after Naruto saw Shino interact with nothing made it a synch that he didn't care about power.

About his generation? In a few words? His generation sucked. After he evaluated his generation, is his third genin exams. He felt he was ready after all the training he stacked up for three years. So he actually tried to pass, but to his surprise, Mizuki-teme actually repressed his chakra for his Bunshin no jutsu. Why would Mizuki do this?! The only actual time he tried to pass his exam he winded up hindered by Mizuki! Naruto pretended not to notice and once again played the fool, but what caused Naruto to crash was Iruka's words, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed."

He felt heartbroken. It just wasn't fair. Naruto actually tried to pass only to get suppressed by Mizuki. Couldn't Iruka tell he was being sabotaged? He was a freaking chunin! He should've known Mizuki sabotaged his test! His faith in Iruka shook since that day, but to his surprise and grown anger Mizuki came up to him and told him a second way to pass. Now Naruto knew right then and there that there was no second way to pass the genin exams. If there was, then why didn't this chance show up the first two runs through the academy? Why didn't he know this through his three years of gathered information of the world?

He knew something was up, but didn't let Mizuki notice and played the fool. He listened to Mizuki who told him to steal the scroll of forbidden sealing. Naruto followed his command to the letter. He knew he could get in trouble if he got caught, but he had to put himself on the line in order to expose Mizuki for the traitor he is. There wasn't a single shred of belief in the villagers if he spread the word of Mizuki's betrayal, If he did this then he would have the greatest chance to send Mizuki behind bars.

And so, Naruto stolen the forbidden scroll and learned a technique as ordered. Inside the scroll, he recognized the Kage Bunshins and since he already knew it, he moved on to a different technique.

The next technique was... Nah... It'd only spoil something awesome if I told you that.

Well, after he studied the mysterious technique, Iruka came around and scolded him about stealing the scroll. He wanted to talk back and tell him that Mizuki was the one who put him up to this, but then Mizuki came around and pinned Iruka to a wall with a hail of kunais. The bastard turned him and sneered at him for being the kyuubi. Newsflash! He already knew that! But what shattered his heart was when Mizuki told him Iruka hated him because he killed his parents. It was not true... was it? Was that why Iruka never seemed to notice Mizuki sabotage his genin exams? It was true wasn't it? Iruka would've said something when Mizuki sabotaged his test. Iruka should've noticed Mizuki sabotaged his test, but chose not to say anything. Both of them are chunins and both of them should've realized the other did something. What Mizuki said made sense. Iruka hated him too.

Iruka tried to say crap about he didn't see him like that, but Naruto knew Iruka lied. Naruto knew they had to be lies. Iruka doesn't care about him, he was just like the villagers. And when Mizuki threw that big shuriken at him, Iruka did something Naruto never expected. Iruka used himself as a human shield. His tears stopped falling if not momentarily as Iruka told him the truth.

Naruto didn't know what to believe. The blonde ran as he heard Iruka's pleas to believe him. And so, Naruto ran through the forest doing who knows what. He couldn't stop. Trust was hard to come by to Naruto as he sped through the forest, but somehow, he started to overhear the two chunin's talk between them. And what he heard shook him to his core. Iruka truly does care for him. But didn't he know Mizuki sabotaged his test? But he quickly forgotten that part when Iruka claimed Naruto was a lot like himself. Naruto felt touched, even with his emotional defenses, that Iruka played like a baka much like he did. Disbelief etched itself on Naruto's face as he listened in on their conversation. And when Mizuki was about to kill Iruka, something inside Naruto snapped. Rage filled his mind and he stepped out on top of a tree branch.

Mizuki talked and talked, but Naruto didn't hear anything. He only listened in on what Iruka said and so Naruto snapped.

"If you lay a finger on my sensei again... I"LL KILL YOU!" Naruto had roared and formed a pair of hand seals.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" About a hundred clones formed in an instant that surrounded Mizuki and Iruka. The look on Mizuki's face was priceless as his screams echoed in the forest as Naruto and his clones overwhelmed the chunin by sheer numbers. And when he was done, Iruka shocked the blonde twice in one day.

He gave him his headband.

Naruto's mask cracked that day when Iruka did a small shred of kindness for him. He couldn't help but hug the lights out of Iruka, but there was always a single shred of doubt in Naruto's mind. Iruka still should've noticed Mizuki sabotaged his genin test, but maybe... Just maybe... Iruka never did see it.

And after the business with a whole bunch of stuff, quickly came the Sandaime's grandson. Little Konohamaru was too naive in Naruto's opinion, but he enlightened him a bit by showing him the true path of the Hokage. There are no shortcuts to become Hokage and yadda, yadda, yadda.

And then he became his apprentice. Huh, how strange. But oh well. Oh, and he taught little Kono the sexy jutsu. In his opinion, the sexy jutsu is a jutsu worthy of being a kinjutsu. He knocked out the Hokage with it for crying out loud! Why can't the people see it's value despite it's perverted quirks? Oh well, they're just stupid and let them be stupid. It'll help him have no competition of becoming Hokage.

As he taught the Sandaime's grandson his perverted technique, he always wondered what it would be like if he ever trained a team. But, he doubted anyone would let their kids get trained by the demon brat. It didn't seem likely. And then the business with Ebisu, the special jounin, came and passed with him defeating the special jounin with Kage Bunshins and his sexy jutsu. The new Harem jutsu easily took out the closet pervert in one go. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Another kinjutsu added to his collection! Maybe he should be more like Orochimaru and gather and design more kinjutsus!

Then came his team. His team consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. In other words, useless fan girl, traitor, and an a bigger traitor.

Naruto's hatred of Sakura grew when she admitted she thought him as an annoyance when he henged himself as Sasuke. Damn the stupid expired food he ate. He was desperate for food that day and he had to drink expired milk. It didn't help when the villagers would overprice his expired goods. There was a good chance Naruto would have told Sakura off about his real self.

Sasuke became a bigger prick when he gets all the training Naruto wanted. It wasn't fair that Kakashi devoted all his time to the damn Uchiha and didn't bother to give a glance, or even a scroll to him or Sakura.

Talking about the copy ninja, Kakashi was a huge prick to the blonde. He always would give what he wanted to Sasuke. Why? Why Sasuke? Bah, forget the Hatake and the Uchiha. Naruto could always topple the Uchiha in everything. During his time in spying on Team Gai, Naruto's taijutsu was always a notch higher than Sasuke. During his first year, he noticed slips of paper that reacts to chakra, signifying what element he got, and he gotten everything the Uchiha's weaknesses are. Sasuke has fire and lightning, but Naruto has wind and water. Already, Naruto possessed a huge chakra reserve and backed with his superior elements there was no way for Naruto to lose. Not only does he have the elemental advantage, Naruto possessed the Kage Bunshins, meaning numbers and a superior training regiment too.

Naruto's gotten Sasuke beat in nearly everything through numbers, reserves, elements, and cleverness. All Sasuke has on Naruto is the Sharingan and the power of genjutsu, if he ever had any. Naruto, in theory, can dispel any hand seal based genjutsu by exploding his already massive reserves to disrupt the jutsu, and the Sharingan isn't helpful when your opponent is faster, stronger, longer lasting, superior intellect, and far higher numbers.

Naruto is simply stronger, faster, and smarter. There is no way Naruto could lose to Sasuke.

Then came Team 7's first C-ranked mission. The mission started off with the old drunk Tazuna. The man seemed innocent enough to Naruto, but when the two chunins called the Demon Brothers came around, the true colors of the old drunk showed up. Naruto was sure he could take on the Demon Brothers on his own. Overwhelm the two chunins with Kage Bunshins and in the midst of chaos slip in some explosive tags, the surprise in number of clones should give enough time to let the explosive tags to take effect. That should be enough, but he never had his chance because he had to play the fool. He knew the copy ninja, a jounin, shouldn't have died against two chunins even with the element of surprise on the chunin's side, and he turned out to be right when Kakashi came out and slaughtered both chunins.

After a faked wince when Kakashi investigated his wound, Kakashi questioned Tazuna about the mission parameters. It turned out that Tazuna lied and revealed his story. Naruto's heart cried out to him and he pleaded to keep the mission going. It certainly helped to have the Teme back him up to not be showed up and a fan girl who agrees with said Teme.

Naruto grinned when Kakashi let the lie slide and allowed the team to move forward. Then came Zabuza and Haku. The Demon of the mist certainly gave Kakashi a hard time. Naruto wanted to help, but kept his mask of the fool throughout the battle. Only when he came up with the plan to use fuuma shurikens to force Zabuza into releasing Kakashi did Naruto allow his mask to slip. And his plan worked to perfection. It would've been better if he was allowed to water walk to prevent his cloths from getting wet, but keeping his mask on was more important. Man the water was cold.

After Haku, the fake hunter nin, came by and saved Zabuza by paralyzing him with senbon needles, the team went to Tazuna's home. There, they met the beautiful Tsunami and her son Inari. At first, Inari was a bit of an ass and a prick, but a few words from Naruto and Kakashi set him straight. Oh yeah, Naruto also over heard the copy ninja's talk with the brat. It certainly told Naruto of Kakashi's slight fondness with him, but Naruto still couldn't help but feel betrayed when Kakashi chose to train Sasuke more than him.

And then the tree walking exercise. Naruto already knew of the tree walking exercise, but he had to play the fool. He could've beaten Sakura on his 63rd try. The 63rd try was the first time he ever did the tree walking exercise in everyone else's sight, but he purposely put less chakra on the soles of his feet to make himself look like a fool.

It was all an act.

And so, he purposely trained in the tree walking exercise again. When Kakashi left them to whatever his business, Naruto formed a hundred or so Kage Bunshin to train in secret, away from Sasuke's sight. Each of the clones henged themselves and walked around Wave country in hopes of finding something to train themselves or to get some scrape of knowledge. What they found was Gato's corruption of an innocent land.

Naruto wanted to do something drastic over Gato's hold on Wave, but... He couldn't risk allowing his team to find out about his secret powers. Naruto guessed he was at least chunin in strength, but he knew he couldn't take on a jounin level ninja like Zabuza. And so, the clones discovered the how bad Wave had it, but it was nowhere near as bad as he lived in Konoha. Naruto felt complied to save these people, but his secrets are more important... For now.

His clones did what they could, helped those who need help, fended off common bullies, saved lives that needed saving, but his clones wasn't enough. He needed Gato removed from play to save these people. And his opportunity came when he came to the bridge that one fateful day. But before then the real Naruto met Haku. Haku was a nice boy, or girl, or whatever he/she was, but he/she was certainly nice. Naruto wanted to do so many things with his first real friend, a friend who he can share plenty with, but it wasn't to be because of Haku's debt and purpose in life, Zabuza.

He knew killing Haku would be hard, but Naruto wanted to save Haku from his position and possibly give him a life in Konoha. But it was too late to do anything when the time came to fight. He fought Haku on with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure he could take on Haku on his own and with Sasuke around, he couldn't do any high level techniques he knew. Sasuke would only copy them when he awakened his Sharingan. He did not want that Teme to copy his moves regardless of their situation.

After getting pelleted with senbon needles, which didn't hurt much to Naruto mind you, he was beaten relentlessly and he sort of developed a high pain tolerance, Sasuke awakened the Sharingan after getting enough senbon needles to be called a porcupine.

Eventually the fight escalated and Naruto took a bunch more hits and nearly fell unconscious. He had to be saved by Sasuke, but it came with Sasuke slipping into unconsciousness. Naruto snapped. Sasuke was the biggest prick in the universe, in Naruto's opinion, and he was his to kill. Haku might have been a good friend in the shortest amount of time, but that was it! Sasuke was Naruto's kill and suddenly he felt empowered. He felt... Blood lust. He felt the need to kill. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he felt a huge urge to beat the crap out of something. And he beaten Haku to a blood pulp in about a good ten seconds flat. A few punches in the right mirror managed to knock him out of it. Naruto had a chance to kill Haku, but... He stopped. Haku was Naruto's only real friend. Shikamaru and the others were only fillers to him, something to keep him busy and purposely fooled himself into believing he had friends, much like how a genjutsu works. Except he let himself get caught.

He couldn't kill Haku, his first real friend. Naruto wanted to save Haku from his/her predicament...

But it wasn't to be when Kakashi killed him on the bridge, albeit the copy ninja wasn't watching, but Naruto knew the copy ninja should have more control over his killing technique. In Naruto's eyes, Kakashi is a fool and a traitor to all he "stood" for. Naruto saw how uncontrollable his lightning technique was and knew that the Raikiri was very dangerous. Kakashi was a big fool for using that technique and look at the result.

It killed Haku, an innocent, a friend.

Naruto hated Kakashi that day.

The jounin should've noticed the chunin level Haku before Haku threw himself at him. The Sharingan can easily perceive Haku's speed, as evident of Sasuke's poor control of the Sharingan. If Sasuke could see Haku, even for a little bit, then Kakashi can ten times better. Kakashi is a fool. Naruto saw that. Kakashi should've noticed Haku so much earlier with his Sharingan and Haku paid the price for Kakashi's idiocy. Naruto only wanted Kakashi's training before the finals in the chunin exams because Kakashi was all he had.

Naruto hated Kakashi that day.

After the death of Haku, Gato made his debut and spewed crap about Haku, Naruto wanted to mutilate his army of bandits and he could if he wanted to, but his mask prevented him from doing so. But is it worth keeping his mask on if it could save lives like Haku? Naruto wasn't sure and kept his mask on. He was used to having the mask on anyways.

Zabuza charged at Gato, killed all his bandits and finished Gato off. Naruto was happy Gato was dead, but it came with Zabuza's death. Naruto couldn't help but blame the stupidity of Zabuza's sacrifice. Kakashi, Zabuza, and a swarm of Naruto clone could've taken out the bandits and Gato, but no... Zabuza had to be an idiot and kill himself just to get to Gato, but that didn't mean Naruto wanted to save Zabuza. Hell, Zabuza could rot in hell for all Naruto cared, but Haku was all that matter at this point.

At least Zabuza had a heart to care about Haku, Naruto was grateful for that.

After so many good byes from the people of wave, Naruto and his so-called team left Wave, not before Naruto sent a clone to retrieve his free ramen coupon. The clone apparently saw the name of the bridge.

_'The Great Naruto Bridge' _

A bridge named after him staggered him for quite a good while, but seriously, getting a bridge named after him felt good. Take that Sasuke-teme. After he gotten back the ramen coupon in secret, the team made it back to Konoha, where he meet a sequenced number of people and the chunin exams.

The chunin exams.

Apparently, Naruto saw the genjutsu on the sign and wanted to walk up the next flight of stairs, but Sasuke had to be an idiot and tell every one of its existence. Fool, didn't he see the point of the genjutsu, to weed out the weak? If one couldn't dispel a genjutsu, then that person doesn't deserve to become chunin. Sasuke's idiocy rose about a good four notches that day in Naruto's handbook.

Then came the strongest genin, in Naruto's opinion, Rock Lee. After a small encounter between Sasuke and lee back with the genjutsu issue, Lee followed his team in hopes of challenging Sasuke. Naruto felt... jealous that people would consider Sasuke a greater threat, but he found a great opportunity to promote his mask of a dead last. Naruto thought he could give Lee a run for his money, but his mask was more important. After all, Lee could give even a good jounin a good run for his money in a straight up fight. The eight gates are a deadly thing.

But his mask needed promotion and so... He fell as easy prey to a sweep of his leg, but Naruto stayed conscience to see Sasuke getting beaten. It certainly brought a smile to his face when Sasuke got kicked in the chin.

Then came the bigger version of Lee, Miato Gai. The guy was freaking awesome with that turtle summon and the summon gave Naruto a good idea. He needed a summon if he was ever going to become strong.

After the business with two of Team Gai, Team 7 entered the first part of the exams. Naruto certainly sweated a bit by Ibiki's interrogation techniques, but he knew the purpose when he read the impossible questions.

Seriously? Who knows what the trajectory of a speeding kunai going on fifty miles per hour or whatever the problem demanded. Serious, only a Sakura would know that. Yeah, a Sakura. Sakura is now a thing after all the following she did for Sasuke.

But what gave Naruto hope was a little help from Hinata. Seeing Hinata letting him cheat off her gave him hope that she still likes him romantically. Perhaps there could be something between the two them yet. But he couldn't cheat off of Hinata. That would only get both of them kicked out and that is something he cannot risk.

But then the tenth question came... Oh Kami that was a harsh day. The bullets Naruto sweated that day could fill a bath tub. It was that bad. Even his confident mask took a harsh blow by that ridiculous question. Seriously, how could he risk the career of his shinobi life if he failed the question? How could he do the same with his teammates and Hinata? That is till Hinata started to raise her hand. Sakura was behind Naruto at the time and so Naruto didn't see her raise her hand, but watching Hinata slowly raise her hand absolutely crushed Naruto. He had to do something. Drastic, now, drastic. He had to do something big.

He exploded on Ibiki. He shouted that he didn't care that he would become a genin for life. He will become Hokage even if it means staying as a genin for life. Somehow, someway, he'll become Hokage by becoming the strongest genin in history if he had to. He was glad he exploded. It stopped Hinata from raising her hand. That made him happy. He didn't want Hinata to fail because of confidence issues.

And after his explosive protest, Ibiki laughed and passed everyone!

Naruto couldn't help but cheer and smile. He passed! He passed as nobody expected him to! And the best part is that he never written a single answer on his test. Those questions was hard, even to his standards. So he did the Nara thing and didn't bother with it. It was too troublesome.

Then came the crazy snake lady of the forest of death. Naruto knew of her harsh life, but couldn't interfere. The villagers would fear the demon brat and the snake's apprentice even more if they collaborated together. It wasn't smart to trigger the villager's hatred. He definitely wanted to get to know the crazy snake lady more, but once again outside forces continued to interfere in his life.

Then came the second part of the exams. Naruto could've taken charge, but in the first moments he really had to go. Literally, there wasn't any time for a bathroom break. Thanks crazy snake lady for the time limit. And so, he got jumped while doing his business. It wasn't smart in his opinion, but he couldn't help it! If he needed to go then he needed to go!

And after he gotten ambushed he freed himself and returned with his team, only to be blown away by a Futon jutsu by the Sannin Orochimaru. The technique launched him near a giant snake. Man that snake was big, but was beaten when killed by a mass of clones within its belly.

Naruto knew that was a summon by the snake Sannin when it dispelled and he knew his teammates was in trouble. Dammit! Why now?! Why does it have to happen in his chunin exams?! He really wanted to become chunin and hopefully Hokage, but if his teammates dies then he'll never become chunin!

Naruto leapt through trees until he finally saw Sasuke GIVING UP THEIR SCROLL. What the hell? That's his ticket to become chunin! Sasuke has no right to pass that scroll even if there was a godlike pedophile standing right next to him, who eyed Sasuke like a delicious delectable piece of man meat. Now Naruto wasn't confident he can take on the sannin, but with his secret technique... There might be a chance, but he never gotten the chance to use it when Orochimaru's snake summons frightened Sasuke...

The Teme got scared. Naruto had to save his ass by using a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. But that pedophile bastard sealed the fox away from him. It was a cheap move, but perhaps if he remained conscious and used his secret technique... Then maybe there would be a chance. But it never happened when all he saw was black.

Next thing he awoken up to was the feeling of dread. Sure the Kyuubi was temporarily sealed off him, but Naruto was stronger than what people normally believed and awoken earlier than normal. He knew the dreaded feeling felt so much like the pedophile's work and he knew that the warped and tainted chakra Sasuke emitted was evil. He was awake when Sasuke broke Zaku's right arm. Didn't he hear Zaku's pleas for him to stop? Sasuke-teme apparently didn't care and broke his arms anyways. Naruto would've let Zaku go after his pleas, but Sasuke apparently had to break them.

Naruto chose not to do anything because there was other leaf ninja around. He couldn't risk waking up and getting into a fight with Sasuke with that tainted chakra leaking from him. But to his disappointment, Sakura managed to calm him down. Seeing Sakura hug the bastard cemented his belief Sakura will never change. Naruto knew loving Sakura was a bad move and thankfully he chose not to.

After the sound nins left Naruto chose to reveal himself and get the team back to the tower after getting a pair of scrolls from the sound and rain ninja teams.

The preliminaries came next, but before then was the politics of the world and how the chunin exams work. Naruto already knew of all this beforehand and didn't really care. It helped to study how the world works with Kage Bunshins.

Then came a bunch of fights for the prelims. Sasuke's fight was too easy in Naruto's opinion. Naruto remembered the feeling of dread when he awoke in the forest death. That means he didn't know of the curse seal... Yet.

That Yoroi guy was too easy and only showed the power to suck on chakra. Seriously, Naruto has kage level reserves! There was no way Yoroi was going to absorb all his chakra if they ever fought without getting a beating from Naruto.

After the match between that Yoroi guy and Sasuke, Naruto watched Kakashi whisk the traitor away. What made Sasuke so special? That damn Kakashi didn't even bother to watch his match, nor the Sakura match. Damn the copy ninja. Forget him. Don't forget, Sakura is now a thing in Naruto's eyes.

With Kakashi gone, Naruto watched the rest of the fights with interest.

Shino and that Zaku guy's match was sort of interesting. Naruto saw Shino used his intellect and his bugs to plug up Zaku's holes. The backup plan was a good idea in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto found Kankuro's match interesting. The trick with the puppet definitely given Naruto ideas about the chakra strings Kankuro used for his puppets. If Naruto could learn chakra strings... Maybe he could come up with some new pranks.

The Sakura and The Ino match - Yeah, Ino is also a thing too - was a complete waste of time in Naruto's opinion. Naruto only cheered the Sakura on because it was a team-like thing to do. And it helped promote his mask.

Tenten and Temari's match showed Naruto some uses for his Futon jutsus. If there was one thing Naruto lacked in despite his three years of training, it was experience. The idea of Temari using her Futon jutsu to divert a marks-woman like Tenten's weapons away with ease gave Naruto a few ideas.

Shikamaru's match with Kin... Was awesome. Naruto liked Shikamaru's cleverness against Kin's genjutsu, but Naruto thought Shikamaru could've dispelled Kin's genjutsu with a good burst of chakra. Serious, Asuma sensei, what have you been teaching your students? He should've taught them how to dispel genjutsu!

Then came Naruto's fight with Kiba! Alright! Yeah! Finally! Naruto wanted to show off a little of what he can do and this is a perfect opportunity!

But the problem came around when Naruto tried to form Kage Bunshins. What the hell?! What happened?! He tried to form enough Kage Bunshins to fill the room, but to his horror only four came out! What happened?!

UGH! The one time he found a good opportunity to show off, he had to be hindered! It wasn't fair! So Naruto took a good beating from Kiba, it wasn't nearly as painful as the villager's beatings were. The villagers would do much worse than what Kiba did to him, and so Naruto shrugged his blows off.

And when he formed his Kage Bunshins came the birth of the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage! Sure Naruto copied a bit by Lee's frontal lotus, but Sasuke did it first! Who cares if Naruto did it second!?

With that combo, Naruto won and entered the finals.

Then came the fight Naruto dreaded to watch. The fight between Hinata and Neji. He watched as Neji put Hinata down and crushed Hinata's confidence. Naruto hated Neji. He spied on he bastard long enough to notice his true colors and he didn't like what he saw. When Hinata nearly gave up, Naruto couldn't bare to see that. He shouted at her. Shouted at her to not give up. He couldn't bear to see the girl who liked him give up, not to that bastard.

When Hinata lost, Naruto still felt proud of her. He saw Hinata didn't give up he was so proud of her. He wished he was on Hinata's team, but it was not to be.

After Hinata lost... Naruto vowed to beat Neji to a blood pulp. The bastard was too cold for Naruto's tastes and when his match comes, Naruto was going to cripple Neji for life. No one does that to Hinata and gets away with it.

Putting aside his desire to beat Neji into a bloody puddle, Naruto watched Lee's fight with Gaara. Naruto knew Gaara was bad news when he saw him after his brother picked on little Kono. The stare he gave to Naruto felt... familiar. He felt a... Connection with Gaara. He didn't know what it was but seeing his inspiration fight against Gaara, he knew Lee was going to lose. It's tragic, but he knew Lee was going to lose against a fellow jinchuuriki.

Dosu and Chouji's match was... Another complete waste of time. Sorry Chouji, but in Naruto's opinion, he should've been a civilian. It would've made everything easier.

After the chunin exams, Naruto asked Kakashi for training. The man was his only source of decent training, but the damn copy ninja blew him off, saying his chakra control was horrible! That is a huge lie! Naruto's chakra control was greater than Sasuke's! At least Sasuke can't walk on water yet! And what's worse is he sent him off to Ebisu! The special jounin was nothing special and Naruto could've killed him six months ago when he was bleeding from his nose!

That day... Naruto hated Kakashi even more for favoring Sasuke over him... Again.

After finding the stupid special jounin, Ebisu took him to the hot springs, where he met Jiraiya. In short, Jiraiya beaten Ebisu with ease. In all honesty, he hated Jiraiya for being the sensei of the Yondaime Hokage. He only saw use of the Gama Sannin because of his toad contract. The meeting with Maito Gai reminded him of his need for a summoning contract. He'll definitely become stronger with one of the three great summoning contracts, but before he could sign it, he had to walk on water. Again!

Something was wrong, terribly wrong when he tried walking on water again. He fell in. What happened?! His match with Kiba should've been a synch, but now water walking was giving him issues. What the heck? He used to be able to do cartwheels on water! Why can't he do it now?

His answer came when Jiraiya noticed the five elements seal on his abdomen. Oh... How could he not have noticed that?

The idea of fuinjutsu came to his mind. Maybe he'll learn that later.

Well, Naruto was somewhat thankful of Jiraiya after finding out his issue. Naruto could've told Jiraiya about his water walking capabilities, but his mask demanded that he keep his secrets hidden from the Gama Sannin. It wasn't smart to let the Sandaime Hokage know of Naruto's plans through Jiraiya. There was no doubt that if Jiraiya knew of his true strength, then Jiraiya would probably tell the old fool about his powers.

So he lied and pretended to fall in. He had a good month to learn and before his next day, he sent in a dozen or so Kage Bunshins to learn a few things.

He tried to learn the chakra strings Kankuro used in his prelims match, but to no avail. He didn't have the refined chakra control necessary to use them. Maybe later he'll have the potential to use them. He knew that puppetry needed chakra strings and Naruto often wondered if those strings can have other uses, maybe someday he'll learn that.

He already knew of a few Futon ninjutsu, so getting help from Temari wasn't going to happen.

Later, a clone of his watched the battle between the leaf special jounin that proctored the chunin exams prelims and the Sand jounin Baki. Naruto wanted to help his fellow leaf ninja, but... His mask is more important. Or was it? He remembered he kept his mask on while Haku died. Should he have let his mask slip to save this leaf ninja?

He regretted not saving the leaf ninja when he heard the special jounin had a lover, Yugao Uzuki. Naruto regretted not doing something to save him just to spare Yugao the heartfelt pain. Maybe he should abandon his mask to preserve as many lives as possible? But he wasn't ready to face the world yet. He assumed he should be at least Kage level before he remove his mask of the fool, but is it worth sacrificing a few lives? That question will forever be burned in Naruto's mind.

He promised himself he'll go talk to Yugao after he reached his goal, or when he's ready, whichever is sooner. But he couldn't help but get angry at the Sandaime. Couldn't his Anbu see this action going on? If a genin saw this all go down, then practically all of Anbu should've known. But maybe... He should be angry at himself.

He swore to himself he'll make it up to Yugao as quickly as possible.

But that wasn't the only fight he watched during this month. He watched Dosu tired to kill Gaara, but was ultimately killed by him. The fool.

He later found out Gaara is a fellow jinchuuriki when he tried to assassinate Lee in the hospital. Unknown to Shikamaru and Gaara, that Naruto clone was just a Kage Bunshin watching over the hospital where Yugao was hospitalized for an attempted suicide.

He regretted not doing anything to save Hayate, the proctor of the second chunin exams prelims.

Naruto felt like he owed Yugao for not saving her lover when he had the chance.

He wanted to make it up to Yugao soon.

He lent that one Kage Bunshin to watch over Yugao in hopes that'll make things a little even between them.

But he knew it nearly wasn't even close to being close enough.

He hoped Yugao would forgive him.

But back with Lee, Gaara tried to kill him and that's when he told Naruto, or rather a clone of him that he is a fellow jinchuuriki. Only a jinchuuriki would ever suffer a village's hate. Gaara is just like him.

Naruto felt... Happy that there are others like him, but he also felt sadden that his kind had to suffer the same fates. Hated, beaten, spitted on, possibly raped, and so much more danger. He wanted to help his kind. He wanted to save all the jinchuurikis he could save.

But he wasn't ready to do so yet. He's not strong enough to help anyone.

Then came the finals of the chunin exams. Naruto felt he was more than ready to become chunin by this point. Heck, he could possibly give a jounin a run for their money by now.

He was happy his match was the first one. That means he didn't have to wait to pound Neji into the ground.

And so their match started. Naruto knew of the Hyuga's style of fighting quite well when he read a scroll about them, and the match between the two Hyugas in the prelims. Naruto did his homework and knew that Neji was a close range taijutsu fighter who closes off chakra points. But Naruto was good enough in taijutsu to at least push Neji on the defensive. But he didn't want to.

He remembered, through his investigations with his Kage Bunshins, that there was an invasion that was going to happen. It wasn't hard to notice the Sand siblings behaviors and the sound ninja's lack of presence. The Sand siblings were tense all around Konoha, and Naruto knew something was up with them.

And the Sound ninja's disappearance definitely told Naruto something was definitely up.

And one of his clones actually caught a glimpse of the legendary snake sannin and Kabuto Yakushi together. The clone only acted Natural and didn't bother to eaves drop.

He felt angry when he found out Kabuto is a traitor, but he saw use of Orochimaru.

With Orochimaru's presence in Konoha, he knew something bad is going to happen and he's going to use Orochimaru's presence to help in his nice plan.

The plan was simple, but that is a story for another time.

After beating Neji in the chunin exams finals, Naruto wanted to cripple Neji as planned, but one of his Kage Bunshins saw a look on Hinata's face. That look told Naruto Hinata was very worried for both of them. Naruto didn't want to cripple Neji to see Hinata in pain, hence, why he spared Neji a life of a cripple.

After his match, Sasuke should've showed up to fight Gaara. The damn coward even got his match postponed. Of course! Favoritism for the Uchiha! It always happens! Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It's always Sasuke who gets everything Naruto wanted! And it looks like Sasuke didn't even care!

Throwing aside his anger, he saw Kankuro giving up his match to Shino. Right then and there, Naruto knew the invasion was true. When Kankuro gave up, that was a sign of him to not want to reveal his jutsus and tools. Naruto easily saw through the ruse.

Afterwards, Naruto watched Shikamaru's match against Temari. To say the least, Naruto was greatly impressed by Shikamaru's claims that he was five steps ahead. At first, he didn't believe him, but later agreed that it was the Nara in him. And the fact the Nara didn't want to hurt the girl and didn't want to fight in the future matches.

Then came Sasuke's match against Gaara. The bastard had to make a grand entrance to make himself look cool. Well, that's not going to help against Naruto, let alone a fellow jinchuuriki. Kakashi was a total fool for teaching Sasuke his signature technique. Even though Sasuke had the elemental advantage over Gaara's sand, lightning chakra takes far higher chakra control than the Uchiha possesses to beat a jinchuuriki. A person can't outlast a jinchuuriki in any normal fight and lighting chakra eats up a lot of chakra. The amount of chakra necessary to generate a high enough density of lightning is too high with a stamina like Sasuke.

Sasuke's match with Gaara was another waste of good time, but Naruto's foresight came true when smoke bombs were unexpectedly triggered in the Kage's box. And all around him, feathers started to fall.

He knew it was a genjutsu, but didn't bother to dispel it. It would've revealed his true skill if he ever shown he can dispel a genjutsu.

He fell asleep in the middle of a battle.

Only to awaken when Sakura dispelled the genjutsu for him. He saw Sakura trying to dispel the genjutsu on Shikamaru, only to find him actually awake. Now Naruto knew that Shikamaru knew how to dispel genjutsu that moment. He should've been asleep, but since he was awake the whole time, maybe his sensei, Asuma, actually did teach him how to dispel genjutsu. Who knew Shikamaru would actually learn how to?

But his quick revelation was quickly squashed when he was unsurprisingly ordered by Kakashi to get Sasuke back. In all honesty, Naruto would've taken the opportunity to kill Sasuke on that mission, but the backlash wasn't worth it. Besides, Gaara might actually do the job for him.

And after getting through Kankuro and Temari, Sakura and Naruto found Sasuke within an inch of his life as Gaara beaten the bloody crap out of him. Naruto, for one, was actually... Happy Sasuke took a beating for a change. Man, he's getting sadistic.

And a quite a long fight with Gaara later, Naruto finally beaten him with a bunch of Kage Bunshins, Gamabunta, and a little of the kyuubi's chakra. And some heartfelt words from Naruto got Gaara to change his views on life. Naruto wanted to save Gaara from a life of torment, but he couldn't do anything other than giving a few words of advice. It was the only thing he could do at the moment.

But at the same time, his clones was doing something nobody was suspecting.

They were stealing jutsu from everyone they could. In secret of course. When Naruto formed hundreds upon hundreds of clones when he fought with Gaara, tons of them split from the fight to go back to Konoha. There, they began to pillage the village of its secrets by utilizing the Henge no jutsu to transform into a scroll, ink, and writing utensil. The Kage Bunshins would use the henged scrolls, ink, and brush to copy hundreds and hundreds of techniques from each clan and from the forbidden scroll. It was perfectly done. Naruto can hide from Anbu teams at an early age and it helped to have Orochimaru wreak his village to create a distraction for him.

After copying all the techniques he could from all the clans and the forbidden scroll, the clones would cover their tracks and return to a rally point for all his clones, his apartment. Using his superior and godlike stealth, the clones written down every single technique they could copy onto a large scroll that equals the forbidden scroll in size he stolen from during the invasion. After the clones copied all the techniques down, the Kage Bunshins and the transformed scrolls, ink, and brushes all dispelled, thus removed any possible evidence that Naruto committed that act. He was going to learn from that scroll later and become truly stronger with all those techniques. With the powers of all the clans, he'll become unstoppable. Then, he'll be able to help all the people in the world.

But first, he needed to pretend to mourn.

Naruto lost all love and faith of the old man ever since his failures to protect him. In Naruto's eyes, the old man's word is law and if not, then he should put down all traitors for the leaf. If the Sandaime can't protect a single child, then the Sandaime isn't very strong in Naruto's eyes. Naruto only ever respected his shinobi skills despite his old age, but that's about it. He held no love nor care about mourning the old man. The only thing that worried him was little Kono.

The little guy lost a grandfather, but Naruto could've done something to prevent the Sandaime's death.

He knew about the invasion before hand, but did he warn the Hokage? No, so in theory, Naruto is technically a traitor. But who is the real traitor? The Sandaime or Naruto? Naruto guessed the former for his lies against him.

He could've removed his mask for the sake of others, but... Where would that get him? If he saved the Sandaime, little Kono would probably just give him gratitude. That isn't what Naruto wants.

He wants more power. Man, he sounds just like Sasuke.

But he wants power to protect what's important to him. That doesn't sound like Sasuke.

Naruto was a little worried for little Kono, but eventually he'll bounce back, or at least he should. If Naruto could bounce back after getting beaten all the time, then so should Konohamaru.

With the Sandaime dead, Naruto knew there was another Hokage needed. And the opportunity came when Jiraiya told him he was going to look for Tsunade.

Naruto left with Jiraiya while they left behind the village. Naruto was so tempted to just ditch Jiraiya and go to wherever he wants, but... He would abandon the people he cares about. Naruto decided to find Tsunade as planned and eventually Jiraiya taught Naruto the Rasengan.

What the hell? Why didn't he train him in this technique too during the one month of the chunin exams? The Gama Sannin wasted so much of Naruto's time that month. Naruto could've learned a good three jutsus from the library in that time. Bless you Kage Bunshins. But no! Jiraiya had to waste that good month. Naruto didn't like the Gama Sannin at all for wasting his good time. He could match Sasori's dislike of wasted time.

While he learned the Rasengan in secret, Naruto made several Kage Bunshins to learn the Rasengan. It didn't take long and by a stroke of luck, a clone of Naruto gotten tired enough to accidentally drop a water balloon and to watch a cat push said water balloon back and forth. That gave the clone the first step is about rotation.

After he learned the first stage of the Rasengan, Jiraiya and Naruto made their way to an apartment, where Jiraiya apparent had that perverted look in his eye again. And to Naruto's annoyance, the Gama Sannin left to follow a woman who apparently liked him. Didn't Jiraiya see that woman was under a genjutsu?

Yeah, Naruto knew the woman was under a genjutsu before Jiraiya did. Naruto was that good, or probably the sannin thinks with his perverted mind first before his shinobi mind. But the blonde only thought it was some ninja's prank to get the girl in some deep trouble with the Sannin. So he let it slide, but he regretted it when Sasuke's older brother came around to his apartment.

Oh crap... He should've told Jiraiya about the genjutsu, big time.

Itachi... Naruto knew Itachi in his early years. The Akatsuki member was one of the Anbu who would watch over him in his childhood. In all honesty, Naruto loved Itachi for protecting him, as in a big brother figure. Itachi would always divert the mob away with a genjutsu, not that Naruto knew that at the time, but Naruto was so very grateful for Itachi's protection. And when he left during the Uchiha massacre... Naruto felt vulnerable.

Naruto didn't know why the Uchiha clan massacre started, after all he was only six, but he knew Itachi had to be innocent. Itachi protected him and Naruto wanted to bring Itachi home, where he belongs. But he knew he had no chance to ever bring Itachi back home in years.

Naruto was hesitate of fighting Itachi. He wasn't afraid of him and he knew he would die against Itachi, but he couldn't help but feel sadden that he had to fight against someone who protected him...

But then the most idiotic human being came around. This human being was so absolutely stupid in Naruto's opinion. This person was so absolutely retarded as to step in the path of an S-ranked criminal.

Sasuke came around the corner...

The freaking idiot used an assassination jutsu on Itachi on a frontal assault! The moron had absolutely no chance against Itachi, and Naruto knew this so very well. The guy was an Anbu captain when Sasuke and himself graduated from the academy. Sasuke had absolutely no chance what so ever in such a short time after graduating to even hope of matching the S-ranked ninja.

Heck, even if the entire Team 7, without Naruto's mask, can't match Itachi. Naruto was sure of that.

Heck, he was even sure having the entire Konoha twelve with their senseis can't beat him. He was that confident in Itachi's skill.

Any hope for Naruto having any form of respect for Sasuke went down the drain when he kept trying to fight against Itachi. Didn't he see that it was hopeless to fight against a person who was stronger than yourself?

Sasuke's beat down was so quick and decisive. Sasuke's wails and cries were joy to Naruto's ears. Yeah... Naruto's slowly grew sadistic, but his joys were cut short when Jiraiya came around. Naruto was a bit unhappy about that, but hey, Itachi would've came after him a few moments later if he hadn't come around.

And a short little display of a summons and Kisame's swing later, Itachi fled the scene with a weird jutsu. The result left behind black flames... Black flames... Naruto didn't know what to make of that and when Jiraiya told him not to touch hit... He knew that black flames is a dangerous thing.

Regardless of the mysterious fire, Naruto had one question. Why? Why did Itachi and that blue guy want to capture him? Naruto guessed it was the Kyuubi. All his problems always rooted to the Kyuubi. It always did.

Then another strange thing came around... A Dynamic entry to Jiraiya's face.

Oh yeah! Go Miato Gai! Tell that Jiraiya whose boss! Show the toads the power of youth!

After he mentally slapped himself silly with the youth stuff, Naruto always thought Miato Gai is a far better sensei than Kakashi. Naruto spied on his team from time to time and was jealous and envious of Maito's teachings. Maito would never give favoritism of his student and Naruto wanted that trait in Kakashi, but it wasn't to be.

And then Gai told him about Kakashi falling in a coma... Eh, who cares about the copy ninja. All he did was leave him behind for Sasuke. Kakashi could rot in the Shinigami's belly for all Naruto cares.

Then Gai whisked a wasted Sasuke away. Good riddance.

A good night later, Jiraiya introduced him to the second stage of the Rasengan. It was certainly harder, but his chakra was already powerful. He just needed to keep his mask on to prevent Jiraiya from knowing his true strength. Naruto didn't trust the Gama Sannin to know of his true self.

And then they found the next Hokage. In first impressions, Naruto would've ditched the old woman in a heartbeat, but when she insulted the Hokages... Nah... Naruto didn't care either. He lost his faith and respect of the Yondaime when he found out the man sealed the kyuubi inside of him. It sickened him that he had to be used like this. Now he had to suffer through a whole village's hatred because of that man. Why couldn't he put the kyuubi in someone respected or at least loved like Sasuke. At least the hatred wouldn't be directed at him. At least he'll be left alone. Why him? Why couldn't it be someone else?

Naruto exploded by Tsunade's blatant hatred of the village's Hokage. Naruto learned of the Slug Sannin when he scrounged up any pieces of info during his first three years. It peeved Naruto that Tsunade broke her bonds with her surviving family just because his brother and lover died. Sure Naruto would've been devastated by the losses too, but Naruto would've confined in the rest of his surviving family.

He knew Tsunade had a father figure in the Sandaime, he knew Tsunade had two teammates who cared for her, but one turned traitor. Tsunade had lots of people who could've cared for her, but she chose to break every single bond just to avoid getting hurt. Naruto got hurt every day He would love to have people who actually cared for him, but the old woman threw em all away!

And then he learned about the deal about Orochimaru reviving Tsunade's dead ones. It helped to have the skills to hide from Anbu level ninjas daily while having the Sannin's guards down for an old fashioned eavesdrop. It sickened the blonde that the old woman would actually consider the hebi-teme's offer! Yeah, Naruto would love to know his parents and possibly have them revived, but... It wouldn't be the same. He knew it within his bones that it would be wrong to bring his parents, whoever they are, back to life.

Later, after taking yet another beating by a single finger of Tsunade's hand, Naruto had a bet to win. The bet was to finish the Rasengan within a week and so he get's the necklace and so on so forth. Naruto knew he could've gotten Tsunade to use her whole hand to prove her wrong that she needed a finger to beat him, but his mask was important. Again.

A week later when he was resting, Shizune stormed into his apartment. She screamed that Tsunade left to go with the deal Orochimaru spun with her. Naruto was about to leave with her, but a kunai from Jiraiya stopped them. He nearly killed Shizune and collapsed. Jiraiya deserved the drug he gotten from the Slug Sannin.

After a talk between the three of them, they left to rescue Tsunade. Naruto wasn't really surprised that Kabuto was wailing on the old woman. It certainly angered Naruto that Kabuto would take advantage of Tsunade's hemophobia, but hey, it's the life of a ninja. Back stabs, shortcuts, and anything dirty is legal in such a profession.

Jiraiya leapt to charge at Orochimaru to keep him busy. Naruto was grateful for that. It meant a special jounin, a chunin level ninja, in Naruto's opinion, and a nearly shattered Sannin to take on Kabuto.

Naruto saw Kabuto charge at Tsunade and him and Shizune intercepted him. It was the right thing to do.

But nearly at the start of the fight, Kabuto managed to knock Shizune out. This caused Naruto to fight Kabuto alone. Naruto was sure he can give Kabuto for a run for his money and die in the cause, but... His mask was important to him. He wanted to show the world what the dead last can do.

And so, Kabuto started to pummel Naruto, taunted him that he's a no good ninja. Those words means nothing to him. Those words was once said to him so, oh so, many times. He knew those words too well and sure they put him down so freaking many times, but he got back up. He got back up and he will prove that he isn't a loser. He will come out on top!

Kabuto then taunted that Sasuke is a much greater ninja than him. What bull crap. Naruto was going to show the world that Naruto Uzumaki is far better than Sasuke Uchiha. And the Uzumaki clan will crush the Uchihas! It's the divine will of the Uzumakis!

He took Kabuto's beatings just like the villagers did. And it didn't hurt very much. The villagers were so much worst. They would use anything in their disposal, Kabuto just used his fists.

Kabuto kept taunted, taunted, and taunted him to just give up and die, but he wasn't going down without changing the world. He was going to do something about it. He wasn't going to die without the world know exactly who Naruto Uzumaki is!

But then... He heard Tsunade's screams. She pleaded and begged him to just run and save himself. He heard her wails to abandon everyone here and let Kabuto and Orochimaru kill Jiriaya, Shizune, and herself...

He saw something in Tsunade's eyes that pleaded him to do this. He saw that she wanted Naruto to live. To live... That feeling... A woman who wants him to live and let her die...

He didn't know it, but that is a maternal feeling.

Naruto wasn't going to back down and let anyone die. He remembered letting Haku die when he had the chance of stopping him. He remembered letting Hayate die when he had the chance of saving him, the Anbu was just a call away.

There was no way he was going to let another person die when he can do something about it.

He let his mask slip. Just this once... Just this once he's going to save someone and no one is going to stop him.

Kabuto charged at him with a kunai knife.

He saw him coming.

Tsunade screeched for him to run, to flee, to get away from it all.

Not a chance.

Kabuto thrusted his kunai. He hoped Naruto would die.

Naruto caught the kunai in his left hand, he felt the heat of blood drip down his hand.

He formed a Kage Bunshin with a single seal with his other hand.

*Poof* A clone formed right next to him.

With his right hand, a Rasengan was born...

But he added a little extra something in it. What he did gave his Rasengan a red spark and that spark diffused itself along the entire Rasengan.

And he slammed the Rasengan into Kabuto's chest while he roared out. "Rasengan!"

Kabuto flew back and slammed into a rock, but he didn't go down.

Good.

Then Kabuto went down by chakra exhaustion.

Better.

But suddenly... Naruto went down with him.

Bad.

What happened? Everything went accorded to plan and suddenly Naruto found himself on the ground...

.

.

.

He woke up to see himself in a hospital. What exactly happened? He found out by a talk with Tsunade. Naruto was really grateful for the save of his life. And after he bugged Tsunade when he claimed she was not worth enough to be hokage, they left for Konoha. Secretly, Naruto felt something from Tsunade. Could it be? He didn't know.

But! Tsunade just had to go to a hot spring right after all that business! Naruto wanted to go back to Konoha to start his training, but nope! Tsunade practically whined to go to the hot springs to relax. Then another weird group of people came around.

Two ninjas by the names Senta and Bunzo Akagi. Naruto felt his heart cry out for those two when he is told they can't return home if they can't retrieve the debt Tsunade owes. Okay, Tsunade's debts were seriously overwhelming and annoying to him and to other people. But, Naruto didn't really care. He only helped those two because it was the right thing to do. Curse his hero's complex.

But, something came out of that little adventure. Loyalty. He noticed how kind and nice Shizune is. She henged herself as her master to help deal with this problem. Shizune definitely didn't hold any sort of animosity towards him and... He liked that. It warmed his heart that Shizune would take such a risk to protect her master. He always wanted to be in Tsunade's position, just to feel what it feels to have someone protecting you... To keep Naruto safe.

But he has no one that was willing to help him.

And then they return to Konoha where she was immediately inaugurated and all that political stuff.

And then she lied about his parents. He knew she had to know his parents, or maybe not? He wasn't sure anymore. He remembered the names he read on that paper he read all those years ago.

_'Minato-teme.'_

The bastard who ruined his life. He was never given the chance of a normal life. He was somewhat unhappy he died during the kyuubi attack. It meant he never got the chance to give Minato a rightful beating.

_'Kushina Uzumaki.'_

Uzumaki... She's family in some way. But what? Naruto didn't know. He didn't even have a picture of her. He only had names to go off of and he wondered if Kushina was even alive. Naruto found out she ended up marrying Minato. That made him a bit... upset? Disappointed? A bit angered? Naruto decided to just see Kushina as Kushina, and not as Minato-teme's wife. But if she supports Minato-teme then the gloves are off. She will be named Kushina-teme in his eyes.

* * *

"What the fuck!? Naruto... Naruto should've been-" Tsunade was lost for words as Shizune held her tears.

"Tsunade-sama, what's this?" Shizune asked and indicated a certain piece of the folder that was leaning out a bit further than the others. Tsunade pulled the paper out and stopped her tears when she saw who it was addressed to.

_Dear the Godaime Hokage._

_If you are reading this, be wary of who is with you in the room. This letter's purpose is to tell you the dangers of being in this seat. Behind your back is the civilian council and the honorable council, whom are responsible for dozens of actions across the elemental nations. The head of these councils is Danzo, who staged the assassinations and sabotage of dozens of missions of various villages including our own._

_I know this letter will, or should reach, the Godaime Hokage. The enigma that is Naruto-kun Uzumaki will draw the Godaime to gather this record of him for the sake of answers._

_However, before I go to such a dangerous topic that is named Danzo, let me address the subject of one Naruto Uzumaki, or rather Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_To my and the village's shame, we have shamed the name of our hero, my successor, and your predecessor, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. The villagers have spat upon his sacrifice and disobeyed his last request by shunning the son of our hero. Naruto has lived a life that would destroy the sanity of any man including myself. Naruto-kun... Poor Naruto-kun's been beaten, shunned, spitted on, given poor quality food in such ridiculous prices, and lived without parents to love or care for him._

_I must ask to whoever is the Godaime Hokage to protect this boy, who deserved none of this, with your life. I failed to do this because of my old age and because of the council._

_The reason why I asked you to protect this child? Because Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no yoko. _

_There are people who want what's inside of him and I'm afraid Danzo is one of them. He continuously hounded me for the right to "train" Naruto-kun, but I knew better. He was lying because of his Root program. Jiraiya had discovered his Root forces from the outside and warned me of this, bless his perverted soul. I wish I could kill Danzo, but he holds too much influence and if he were to suddenly die, chaos would result in his death and I fear I can't stop it._

_Danzo's Root program is basically a program where ninjas are harshly trained to never feel emotion. Such a life cannot survive in this world and Danzo is a fool for not understanding that. But the shame belongs to me. I had ordered the Root program faulty and thus disbanded; however, Jiraiya told me Danzo still has his Root shinobi. I should warn you Danzo's root shinobi are completely emotionless and they will not hesitate to kill their target without a second thought. These kinds of "Shinobi" are not human or worthy of the title Shinobi._

_Over the course of his life, Danzo had asked me dozens of times if he could train Naruto-kun. I cannot allow Naruto-kun that kind of life. He already suffered so much in his young life and to fully remove his emotion would be a great dishonor to our great Yondaime Hokage. I simply must beg to whoever is reading this to protect young Naruto-kun. If not for Hiruzen Sarutobi, then do it for the Sandaime Hokage, then do it for the Shodai Hokage, then do it for the Nidaime Hokage, then do it for our greatest Hokage yet! The Yondaime Hokage! We all owe it to the Yondaime to preserve his legacy who is related to three of the Hokages! Naruto-kun is related to the Shodai Hokage via his great-grandfather! Naruto-kun is related to the Nidaime Hokage via his great grand-uncle! Naruto-kun is the Yondaime's very own son! We owe it to the Shodai, Nidaime, and the Yondaime to preserve their legacy!_

_For an unknown amount of time Danzo has sabotaged dozens of missions and has prevented a many great deal of things, things which I would want to prevent._

_Danzo passed a law for the academy. This law states every student has to perform the three basic ninjutsu. I knew the main point of this was to sabotage Naruto-kun's efforts of passing the genin exams in order to get Naruto in his grasp, but to my surprise, Naruto was given a headband from Iruka after the Mizuki incident. _

_The Mizuki incident truly has brought hope in my old heart. Naruto-kun beaten a chunin by using a kinjutsu known as the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. With this technique, he overwhelmed Mizuki, a chunin might I add, and beaten him in a bloody pulp. I was greatly overjoyed when Iruka given Naruto-kun his headband. I repaid Iruka's kindness by secretly raising his salary. He probably noticed his increase in money by now, but it matters not._

_That day gave me hope and unknown to Iruka, he bested Danzo that day. He bested somebody who sabotaged the lives of many people, including my student's lives. Iruka beaten Danzo by allowing Naruto-kun to become a ninja and thus a ninja under my control. As long as Naruto-kun's a ninja under the Hokage's rule he will be safe._

_Now what I meant by the sabotage of my student's lives is the sabotage of Jiraiya's spy networks. Danzo searched high and low to sabotage anyone who gotten in his way and Danzo seems to see Jiraiya's spy network as a threat. In secret, Danzo attempted to convert Jiraiya's spy network, only to fail when Jiraiya himself came around and threatened Danzo to stop. I told Jiraiya not to kill him and thank Kami he did. It would've caused a lot of trouble. If Danzo ever died, it would cause a power vacuum and war would become a possibility. I cannot stop a war, but perhaps you, the Godaime, can._

_Danzo never really tried to do anything with Orochimaru, but it is likely Orochimaru and Danzo made deals behind my back. No wait, I assume they performed dealings behind my back. Both my former student and teammate will or already have done dealings behind my back. I am sure of it because of Danzo's right eye and arm. I cannot frisk him because he's such a high standing figure. It would only bring my end if I attempt to bring Danzo into question. Koharu and Homura will be sure of that._

_Then came Tsunade... She never deserved any of Danzo's dealings. _

_What I mean is the day Dan, Shizune's uncle, died. Dan's been poisoned before he left for his mission with my student Tsunade. I only noticed it afterwards when I discovered Danzo was doing one of his evil deeds behind my back, but like before, my hand's tied by the council._

_This poison isn't like any other. Whenever the afflicted person is under the effects of a medical technique the victim's body would reverse the effects. Instead of healing the victim was dying._

_So when Tsunade tried to heal him... It's needless to say anything further._

Tsunade and Shizune didn't even bother to read the rest of the letter. Angel filled their minds as they read the letter Sarutobi gave them.

"That bastard!" Tsunade snarled and grinded her teeth. Hot tears already started to fall as she remember the day Dan died, but grief filled her soul because she discovered that she wasn't such a great medic after all. If Dan really got poisoned that day, she would've noticed, right? Today, she wasn't so sure.

"How... How could he?!" Shizune demanded angrily. Dan was the only person who cared for her ever since she was orphaned.

"Shizune... I'm so sorry. Dan's death was all my fault. I-I should've known about the poison in Dan's system that day, but I-I didn't see it. I'm so sorry." Tsunade apologized as hot tears fell from her eyes. Shizune turned to Tsunade with the look of pain etched on her face.

"Tsunade." Shizune said without the sama suffix. Without the sama suffix, Tsunade assumed the worse and believed Shizune will blame her for her uncle's death. Tsunade saw Shizune raise her fist as if to strike her. Tsunade closed her eyes, awaiting for the pain of failing her apprentice, but to her confusion she didn't feel pain. Instead, she felt warmth, comfort even.

"It's not your fault Tsunade-sama. Danzo... That bastard's responsible for his death." Shizune assured and hugged her sensei.

"Shizune" Tsunade said calmly and opened her amber eyes. Shizune stared to detect a growing killer intent brewing within Tsunade, "Call the civilian council and the honorable council. It's time we end this now."

"At once and with pleasure Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded and stomped away with hot tears welling in her eyes.

_'Danzo... Your as good as dead. We will assure your death soon enough.'_ Shizune and Tsunade thought in anger.

Tsunade noticed there was more to the letter and decided to finish it and what she saw made her gasp.

* * *

The civilian council and the honorable council sat agitatedly on their chairs after being called by the Hokage's assistant. There was nine of them in all, enough to overrule the shinobi council, which consisted of six. Tsunade discovered as the Hokage, her vote counts as two; however, the civilians can still overrule the shinobi even if the shinobi council unites with the Hokage. It would still turn out a nine to eight vote with the civilians as the nine.

The members of the civilian councils consists of six people, one being notable as her pink hair, Sakuko Haruno. The rest of the five are for Danzo's uses for overthrowing the Hokage and the Shinobi's rule.

The Honorable council is made up of Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. All nine, together, can overthrow any movements of politics or shinobi matters into civilian matters.

"Why the hell are we here?" Sakuko demanded or rather screeched. She wore a red long sleeve kimono and pink pants. Her hair is pink much like her daughter's and her voice is screechy after screeching for Danzo for so many years.

"Tsunade has called for a meeting Sakuko. We will find out what she asked of us soon enough." Homura assured calmly.

"What ever it is... I hope it's short. We all know Tsunade will probably demand a casino or a bigger bar." Koharu chuckled lightly. Others joined in while thinking about what they could do next.

"Silence Koharu. Tsunade wouldn't call us here if it wasn't important." Danzo said and cleared his throat, "But we have a new challenge. Tsunade is young, unlike Hiruzen, and she isn't going to get manipulated so easily. We will have to proceed with caution."

After he finished, the door burst open with Tsunade's leg still extended from kicking it. Tsunade entered the room with Shizune and glared at each of the civilians.

"Nice to make a grand entrance huh Tsunade?" Sakuko remarked.

"It's Hokage-sama to you." Tsunade snapped and sat on her chair, "Now let's get to the point. Why are you people sabotaging Naruto's life?"

Instantly the room turned cold and raged voices shouted from each person.

"How dare you Tsunade! That demon brat doesn't deserve any mentioning in this room!"

"That demon brat must die!"

"That monster must die for killing my child!"

"Your predecessor would want that brat to die!"

Danzo calmly watched as he let the dogs of his politics hound Tsunade. He watched as Tsunade's pent-up anger rose.

"ENOUGH! That so-called demon brat done so much me! He saved my life. He save the life of your Hokage. You damn people should have been grateful for the sacrifices he makes for you stupid and arrogant people. Every day he keeps the kyuubi at bay and saving your worthless hides! Everyday, he goes through the same thing and suffers beating after beating, and worse of all it's not even his fault! It's the fault of your damn lives! Everyday he bears through your pointless hatred. You should have been praising the grounds of his feet because of what he did for you! He might not hate you people, but I do! THIS ENDS TODAY! SHIZUNE! ANBU! RESTRAIN THESE BASTARDS!" Tsunade roared and leapt for Danzo. Shizune threw senbon needles at the other eight with extreme accuracy, paralyzing them by impaling their necks. The Anbu actually hesitated on following her command, but another roar got them started, "ANBU! Restrain all these traitors of the leaf!"

Tsunade charged at Danzo at breakneck speed and threw a chakra enhanced punch straight for Danzo's head. Danzo never expected Tsunade to react violently, and so...

SPLAT!

Danzo's head collided with the wall and exploded between the force of Tsunade's fist and the wall.

"That was for Dan you sick bastard!" Tsunade spat and turned to the other eight who had horror etched on their faces. Tsunade saw them with a senbon needle in their necks. They would've laid on the floor paralyzed if it wasn't for the Anbu holding their hair.

"Tsu-Tsunade. Y-You can't do that-" Koharu protested weakly.

"Oh shut the hell you damn bitch." Tsunade spat and glared, "Do you know what happened to Dan when he died?"

Koharu couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes as she began to wet herself because of the overwhelming killer intent that flew in the room. She noticed it wasn't just her that was sending the killer intent and saw Shizune having this dangerous look in her eyes. Koharu knew she was either going to be punished for her folly or die.

Like her fellow councilwoman, Sakuko Haruno can only stare in absolute horror of what she just witnessed. Seeing Danzo's head splat against the wall wanted her to puke up her afternoon lunch, but couldn't due to the senbon in her neck. It also wasn't helping that there was an extremely large killer intent directed at her and her fellow councilmen.

Homura didn't feel the need to vomit because of his former ninja training, but seeing Tsunade splattering Danzo's head on the wall was a gruesome sight, even to his standards.

The other five civilian councilmen and women all trembled in fear as Tsunade leaked out a vicious amount of killer intent.

"I-I don't know Tsunade-" Koharu started, but Tsunade snarled at her, "I am Hokage-sama to you wench!" Tsunade backhanded Koharu with chakra in her hand. The blow left a black bruise mark on her cheek.

"Now do any of you know of Danzo's dealings behind my sensei's back!" The Godaime Hokage demanded.

"Y-Yes." Koharu admitted while being petrified by fear, "D-Danzo purposely sabotaged Naruto-san's life," Koharu didn't think it was smart to call Naruto the "demon brat" in her current situation, "Because Danzo could make Konoha the greatest village in the nations if he could get the chance to train him."

"Yet you guys didn't think things through did ya? Konoha is already the strongest village. Isn't that enough for you sick bastards. Even if Danzo completed his quest for domination, that would only lead to another problem. Danzo's idealism of peace through war is a waste of time. There would only be another revolutionary, and if Danzo kills the poor guy that person will become a martyr. Then it'll be a pointless cycle of death and decay! But I'm done talking about this pointless idealism. I want answers at to why Danzo poisoned Dan." Tsunade demanded.

Homura cleared his throat which brought Tsunade's attention, "I'll answer that Hokage-sama. Danzo saw you as a threat to his plans. So he poisoned Dan-san to rid of you from Konoha. He knew after the death of Nawaki-sama and Dan-san, you would come to hate the village and leave. This village reminds you too much of what you lost and Danzo took advantage of that." Homura explained. There was a few tremors in his voice, but Tsunade didn't care. Tsunade turned to Sakuko who wanted to fidget under her terrifying gaze.

"And you... Sakuko Haruno. What should I do with you?" Tsunade cupped her own chin and thought about it.

"L-Let me go?" Sakuko asked timidly and in hopes Tsunade would free her.

"Kill them." Tsunade ordered much to the civilians cries and pleas for forgiveness.

"WAIT! I have a daughter! Let me live! Please! Let me live for her! If you kill me my poor baby Sakura-chan will get orphaned." Sakuko pleaded desperately. The Anbu was about to kill her if it wasn't for Tsunade.

"Stop." Tsunade ordered and the Anbu who nearly killed Sakuko with a kunai.

"Do you know how much of a hypocrite you are? Naruto-kun was an orphan since birth. I think Sakura can survive a life without parents." Tsunade said coldly.

"Wait, wait, wait, please Tsunade-sama! Let me live! I-I'll live a life of disgrace if you spare me!" Sakuko pleaded desperately.

"Y-Yeah, please, let us live!" Another civilian pleaded.

"You people make me sick. First you pick on a little child and here you are pleading for mercy. Second you all go behind the back of your Hokages. There is a reason why Konoha stood higher than all the other villages and the cause isn't the dark dealings from behind your back. Your all a disgrace to Konoha. I hereby sentence all of you to death for the mistreatment of the Yondaime's son, disobeyed a last request of the Yondaime's wishes, and following the traitor Danzo." Tsunade claims. The civilian's stunned after hearing Naruto is the Yondaime's son.

"T-The kyuubi brat's the Yondaime's son!? Impossible!" A civilian screeched only to get slapped by Shizune.

"Yes! Naruto-kun's the Yondaime's child!" Shizune claims much to the civilians growing fears.

"Naruto-s-san cannot be the Yondaime's child!" Sakuko shouted.

"He's Naruto-sama to you! Naruto-kun looks just like his father! You'd got to have no eyes to not see the resemblance to his father!" Shizune shouted and punched Sakuko in the face.

"I-If we had known Naruto-sama was the Yondaime's son, w-we'd-" Sakuko said in an attempt to form an excuse.

"Your just making up excuses! There is nothing that excuses you to beat up a child!" Shizune shouted and held her great urge to kill this woman, "Your all monsters for beating up Naruto-kun!" Shizune raised her hand and held a senbon needle. She was about to plunge that senbon into this woman's skull if it wasn't for Tsunade.

"Shizune stop!" Tsunade roared.

"B-But Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested.

"Don't worry Shizune, you'll have your chance." Tsunade assured and turned to the civilians, "Where's Danzo's Root base?" Tsunade demanded. She thought she could get all the information on Danzo if he ever recorded information at his base. The Anbu began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Root?" One Anbu wondered; however, one of the Anbu recognized the name.

"Root?! Hokage-sama! When did you know of this?" The second Anbu asked, "Root's destruction was an order from the Sandaime to shut down! How is it still operational!?"

"Danzo lied and betrayed the Sandaime! And these fools blindly followed him! Danzo's root program was operational even after the Sandaime's demand. Danzo is a traitor no matter how you put it! The one-eyed fool was taking potential shinobi for his root program!" Tsunade claimed.

"So Danzo was siphoning our numbers for his own uses. That traitor! Hokage-sama! How did you find out?" Another Anbu snarled and glared at the dead and somewhat headless body of Danzo.

"Enough! I found out through Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted to her Anbu and glared at the civilians, "Where. Is. His. Base?" Tsunade demanded while putting emphasis on each word.

"W-Will you let us go?" A civilian weakly bargained.

"No! Tell me or do I have to send for Ibiki to play in your minds?" Tsunade threatened. All the civilians paled, even Koharu and Homura paled into a sheet of white.

"It's at the _outskirts_ of Konoha! Now please let me live!" Sakuko broke down and sobbed to herself. Tsunade bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance." Sakuko felt a tremor of fear and watched as Tsunade gave the order, "Shizune, kill them."

Shizune got this glint in her eyes and her mouth grew into a sinister grin, "With pleasure."

"W-Wait, H-Hokage-sama! You can't do this!" Koharu protested, Shizune was about to kill her when Tsunade held her hand up. Tsunade glared at her and sneered.

"I AM THE HOKAGE! MY WORD IS LAW! AND I SAY THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL IS DISBANDED AND EXECUTED AS TRAITORS!" Tsunade decreed and walked out of the room. Without anything impeding her, Shizune began her rain of terror.

* * *

Tsunade returned to her office after washing her hands clean of Danzo's blood. She felt... Satisfied after killing the bastard who poisoned her love life. She glanced at the piece of paper that started this business. She sighed and remember what it finished with.

_So when she tried to heal him... It's needless to say anything further._

_Tsunade... I wished I could do more, but all I have is a suggestion that will cure your problems. If you are not Tsunade then could you be so kind as to tell Tsunade to adopt Naruto as her son. I know, through Naruto's bright attitude and determination, he'll be good for her. He will fix all her problems in time. I wished I could tell her this in person, but she left before Naruto was born._

_From the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor, sensei of the sannin, a father, a grandfather, and a... failure._

Tsunade sat there, absorbing what she just read. She definitely considered the option of adopting Naruto. If Naruto fixed so many of her problems in such a short time, perhaps Naruto can do more. She's willing to bet Naruto would love to get adopted and she could finally learn to live a life of a parent. Yeah... Tsunade can see a future with Naruto as a son. Perhaps, Shizune could even be a sister figure. Yeah... Having Naruto in her daily life is a good idea.

"Shizune! Are you done yet?" Tsunade asked loudly. She waited for a while until Shizune came back with her breathe in labor. Tsunade saw Shizune have a few streaks of blood on her cloths, but what broke Tsunade's heart was the tears falling from Shizune's eyes.

"Come here Shizune." Tsunade beckoned Shizune over and hugged her tightly.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama." Shizune cried on Tsunade's shoulder.

"It's okay, Shizune. Let it out..." Tsunade cooed and cupped her chin and forced Shizune to look into her eyes.

"Shizune, I got the perfect plan for us to recover with okay?" Tsunade assured. Shizune nodded in her sensei's arms.

"W-What's the plan?" Shizune asked and Tsunade gave a soft smile.

"You'll see tomorrow." Tsunade assured.

* * *

After the sun set and rose back up, Tsunade and Shizune are back in the office. Both cleaned themselves up after their little incident from yesterday and ready to encounter the day after their mess with the civilian council.

"So... The plan? Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Just wait." Tsunade smiled. Suddenly a knock brought their attention to the door and abruptly Naruto walked in with a grin on his face.

"Hey Baa-chan! I'm here to say Sakura-chan's not feeling very good and I'm here for a mission." Naruto announced. Shizune and Tsunade had this gloomy look when Sakura's mentioned. Shizune did feel a little guilt when she killed Sakura's mother, but the woman deserved it.

"Well... I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have to decline your request for a mission." Tsunade denied and instantly Naruto exploded.

"What did I do? I swear I didn't do anything, I didn't play a prank in months and I swear I didn't peep on the women's side of the spa!" Naruto confessed and collapsed on his elbows on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade only smiled softly by her future son's reaction.

"Naruto. I want to ask you a very important question and I want you to answer in honesty. Got that?" Tsunade informed. Naruto nodded, but was clueless as to where this was going.

"There is a person who want to..." Tsunade smirked as she drawn this out.

"Want to what baa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. The old lady comment had no effect as Tsunade smirked by her future son. Soon that "baa-chan" will turn into a "kaa-chan."

"Who wants to adopt you." Tsunade informed softly as Naruto froze. Shizune gasped and wondered who would want to adopt him. Naruto blinked away the tears forming in his eyes.

"W-Who?" Naruto asked in hope. The news of somebody wants him in a part of their life shocked him beyond belief. Never in his life had anyone spared him a glance in the orphanage and to have a person who wishes to adopt him... It's needless to say Naruto's quite happy with the news.

"This person wants to adopt you because of the changes you made to her life." Tsunade said.

_'Her... A mother...'_ Naruto noted. Shizune gasped as she got the memo.

"You saved her life in more ways than one. You saved her Will of Fire, you saved her from a phobia, and best of all..." Tsunade dramatically paused again much to Naruto's irritation.

"Who baa-chan? Who?!" Naruto demanded.

"You saved her from a Kage's worse enemy." Tsunade finished much to Naruto's stunned reaction. Naruto stood there, his mouth gaped wide open as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Y-You...?" Naruto stood there, shocked of what he discovered. Here is his Hokage wanting to adopt him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, or should I say sochi?" Tsunade asked with a warm smile. Silence... Total silence surrounded the room as Naruto stood there with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say any-" Tsunade didn't get to finish what she was saying as Naruto crashed into her in a bone crushing huge.

"I-I-I have kaa-chan! Me! A kaa-chan!" Naruto cried incoherently as he hugged Tsunade tightly as if she was his lifeline. Shizune smiled softly by the sight of the two and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"And Shizune can become your sister." Tsunade said which stunned both Naruto and Shizune. Any emotional defenses Naruto had in his childhood effortlessly shattered by the fact he's receiving a mother and a sister. He always wanted a family, and now... Now he got one.

"I have a nee-chan! A real nee-chan!" Naruto cried and hugged Shizune.

"A otouto!" Shizune returned Naruto's hug and turned to Tsunade, "You planned this didn't you?"

Her answer was a nod and a smile, "Now all we have to do is sign this paper." Tsunade said and pulled out a piece of paper and signed her name.

"Now your turn Shizune." Tsunade said and Shizune quickly wrote her name on the paper.

"Now your turn Naruto" Tsunade said softly and turned the paper over. Naruto trembled as he stood over the paper. If he signs it... He finally get's a mother and a sister... Like he always wanted.

He signed the paper.

_'Naruto Uzumaki'_

Right after signing the paper a chunin burst open the door screaming, "Hokage-sama! Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, and Naruko-sama are on their way!"

* * *

**Author's note:** This story takes place just days after Naruto brought Tsunade back. So as of now, Lee has yet to recover from his battle with Gaara. Sasuke has yet to have defected from Konoha. And Shikamaru has yet to be given a chunin vest. So what'll I change this time around?

**Author's note II:** Okay, I've made a few changes like a few people demanded viciously. Seriously, there is no need to swear in your reviews. I do like to read your comments and I do pay attention to what each person typed.

Now with the topic of Danzo, I never knew he was in a clan. I only watched the Anime and never read the Manga. I suspect Danzo's clan was introduced through the Manga like a few other topics, like... a few side stories of the land of tea arc is strictly in the Anime. I don't remember Danzo's clan being mentioned in the Anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: This chapter will be a bit confusing because of the use of Kage Bunshins. I hope that you'll be able to bear with me and be able to keep track with what clone is doing what. Tsunade and Shizune will take Naruto's Kage Bunshin trick very seriously in this chapter and future chapters, much like how Naruto used the Kage Bunshins to grow rapidly.

But there was also another reason why, I have many plans and the over use for Kage Bunshins is absolutely necessary for them.

It'll pay off if you can keep track and the ending will be... Horrifying...

It should also be noted that Naruto is going to end up **Semi-Dark, with a hint of goodness. **

**Warning! Mentions of rape.**

**Senju Vs Uzumaki Namikaze: Battle for Naruto's soul**

**Chapter Two: The Act Of Betrayal part I**

**A cloneful chapter, Kyuubi's Move, Action in the Hospital, Crushes, and Clash B****etween Families!**

"Hokage-sama! Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, and Naruko-sama are on their way!" A leaf chunin blurted out while bursting through the door.

The three Senjus gone stiff by that announcement. The room went so cold that very moment and the leaf chunin suddenly felt so insignificant, but couldn't help but feel glee that the Yondaime is alive. How'd he live? He didn't know, but who cares? The Yondaime's a freaking hero.

"When are they going to arrive?" Tsunade asked with no emotion in her voice.

"In a few hours!" The chunin blurted, unaware of the growing danger.

Tsunade had her eyes shadowed by her downcast look. "Chunin-san get out of my office."

Her order was slow and dangerous, but the chunin was a bit too cheerful about what he said and didn't bother to notice Tsunade's dangerous tone. He obeyed nearly the moment the last word was sent, but before he left he sent a death glare at Naruto's back.

The look could've said. _'Your time is running short Kyuubi brat!'_

After the chunin left, the room turned so very cold. Tsunade and Shizune turned to their new sochi/otouto in worry, seeing a shocked and surprised face.

"Sochi-kun?" Tsunade asked worriedly while having some thoughts. _'How is Minato and Kushina alive? Sarutobi-sensei's report on that day was detailed down to the last swipe of the Kyuubi's tail! Kushina and Minato died that day! Sarutobi-sensei proved it by examining the bodies afterwards! They clearly died and their medical records matches their bodies! Their DNA, their blood type, everything! Even Jiraiya came by and checked that there weren't any seals or tricks of some kind! Heck, how did Minato survive the Hakke no Shiki Fuuin!? UGH! Too many questions...' _Tsunade paled beyond even that to Orochimaru's skin._ 'Oh Kami no... Since they're here... I might lose Naruto-kun! No! Not after he became MY son! Not so soon!'_

Tsunade kept a strong front to not worry her new son. Tsunade didn't want to lose her new son so soon, let alone ever. It also didn't help that she lied to him about keeping the identity of his parents from him when they're on their way. She had so many reasons not to, which mostly involves his father's enemies. His parents were, or rather are powerful people and thus, they have numerous and powerful opponents. Apparently a lot of people can't help but get revenge on the Yondaime and his family, even though it was just the Yondaime that did the deeds. It just wasn't fair for his kid.

_'Aw crap... This is bad. I lied to my sochi-kun, and now he's going to be taken from me! I don't want to lose him!'_ Tsunade inwardly panicked and tensed. Yesterday, she lied to Naruto about the identity of his parents. If he finds out she lied to him about his parents, and he ends up meeting them... Worst case scenario: Naruto will leave and never wish to see Tsunade again.

She cannot allow that.

"Otouto?" Shizune said worriedly.

_'How is Minato-sa, NO! Minato-teme still alive!? H-He abandoned Naruto-kun to the horrors of this village! And where was Kushina-sam, NO! Kushina-teme?! Argh! weren't both of them dead?! If they were alive this whole time, then where did they go?!'_ Shizune thought in sheer horror of what Naruto had to go through. She wanted to break down and cry over the fact Minato and Kushina pretty much abandoned their child to the hatred of the village.

_'And Naruto-kun has a sibling! Since when?!'_ Shizune questioned. She had countless questions flowing through her mind right about now. It was no surprise when the Kyuubi killed them and everyone claimed they died, she's shocked that they're still alive. And she wondered how the heck Naruto's sibling came into play.

While Shizune and Tsunade held their strong fronts despite what occurred, Naruto was in complete shock and surprise.

_'Minato-teme... How... How is he alive?! The Kyuubi killed him, right? And Kushina died that day too, right? Ugh! This is confusing! I-I want to beat up Minato-teme for this... But... Kushina is alive. She's family in some way and she's alive. I can't help but feel... Okay about that.' _Naruto was completely dumbfounded by this revelation. He really had no clue as to how to react. Was he suppose to react happy? Sad? Or... What? He wanted to beat up Minato for giving the Kyuubi burden to him, but he couldn't help but feel... Happy and hopeful to meet a family member after so long. But quickly, his mask shot back up.

"Oh Kami-sama... Do you know what this means, Kaa-chan!? Yondaime-sama's alive! My hero's alive Kaa-chan! Who knows?! Maybe I can get his autograph!?" Naruto shouted with a huge grin.

If only if that grin was real...

Tsunade and Shizune smiled lightly, they couldn't help but feel happy for their new sochi/otouto. Curse their familial happiness for their sochi/otouto for their inability to read real emotions when it is needed.

_'At least Naruto-kun's happy.'_ Shizune and Tsunade thought happily, but frowned. _'But we lied to him. If... If he finds out the truth... He'll leave us.'_

"Hey, kaa-chan? Can I go to the Senju compound?" Naruto asked excitedly. A smile graced Tsunade's face as she realized Naruto is now a Senju.

"Sure, sochi-kun, here's the keys to the Senju compound." Tsunade tossed Naruto a single key, which he easily caught.

"Thanks... Kaa-chan." Naruto thanked. He was about to take off, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Oh, and Naruto? Me and Shizune are going to talk with the Yondaime in a few hours, I want you to be back here before they arrive, okay?" Tsunade told, getting Naruto to nod furiously.

"And Kaa-chan?" Naruto smiled warmly.

"Yes?" Tsunade said.

"Can you help a friend of mine named Rock Lee? He's in the hospital right about now and I'm willing to bet he would love to get off that hospital bed. You know plenty of ninjas don't like the hospital." Naruto reminded. Smiling and without heistation, Tsunade nodded and formed a Kage Bunshin.

"Go check up on Lee's diagonistics and see what you can do." Tsunade ordered. The Tsunade clone nodded before vanishing via Shunshin no jutsu.

"Hahahaha, using Kage Bunshins to do your work for you kaa-chan? Wow, your taking my Kage Bunshin tip seriously." Naruto said.

"Your the one who taught me that trick Sochi-kun." Tsunade remarked warmly.

_'Hm... Maybe I should use that trick too.'_ Shizune thought devilishly then turned serious.

"Thanks kaa-chan." Naruto thanked and left quickly. The moment he left, the room turned cold and Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help but feel angry over the fact Minato and Kushina pretty much abandoned their son.

"Tsunade-sama! How is Minato and Kushina alive?! Didn't they die thirteen years ago?!" Shizune questioned. She looked at Tsunade who kept staring at the door where Naruto left through with a sad expression.

"Shizune... I lied to Naruto-kun." Tsunade admitted in horror of what she did.

Shizune snapped her attention to this and gasped in absolute horror.

"...Oh... Oh Kami-sama, you don't mean that lie about his parents from yesterday, right?" Shizune asked worriedly and fear. To her growing fear and horror, Tsunade nodded fearfully.

"Oh Kami-sama save our family." Shizune whispered. She didn't want Naruto to hate them after lying to him. Not after they just became a family! The horror of what happened yesterday shocked Shizune and caused her to break into tears.

"Tsu-tsunade-sama! Wh-What are we going to do?! I-I don't want to lose my otouto!" Shizune cried and clutched onto Tsunade. The blond woman didn't know what to do except to comfort Shizune.

"I-I don't know Shizune, my musume, but I-I'm going to fight for my sochi. That I promise you!" Tsunade promised with fire in her eyes. A family was always a desire for the Slug Sannin, and now that she has one, and she isn't going to let Naruto go.

"Shizune. Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Naruto sprinted off to his apartment. He wasn't going to the Senju compound, not yet at least.

_'Damn! I almost lost my cool back there! If Tsunade and Shizune found me angry by the Yondaime's name then they'll suspect something! I-I don't want to lose them because of my mask!'_ Naruto panicked and leapt onto a roof top to pick up the pace. Tsunade's sudden offer to adopt him shocked him beyond belief. No one has ever wanted to adopt him before and this was a huge first for him. What he carried always turned away what could've been a parent.

_'They seemed so geinune unlike the villagers and it's true I save her from Kabuto-teme and every Kage's nightmare. I don't know why Tsunade of all people wants me to become her son, but it seemed so unreal.'_ Naruto thought with some hope. The sudden offer of becoming the Hokage's son offered him a great deal of options and protection. But that wasn't the only reason why he accepted.

_'But Tsunade and Shizune don't know the real me. The baka version of me would've accepted her offer instantly without a second thought.'_ Naruto thought sadly. He wasn't stupid when it came to family. He watched others with their happy families in envy and jealously and he knew that family trusts, or at least should, each other unconditionally. But his acceptance of their offer was a choice of his mask. But if they find out the real him, will they still want him?

He doubted it.

But his adoptive family is different.

_'But they seemed to really want me this time around, but they don't know the real me.'_ Naruto noted and set his eyes towards his apartment. There was a huge part of him that wants this family to be real and just play the baka like he acted forever to bask in Tsunade's love.

_'Love... I don't even know what that feels like...'_ Naruto thought sadly and hoped this adoptive family is real.

But he had other matters to attend to.

_'I gotta get home and quick. I can't let anyone know I have all the techniques in the village. If I do... Then I'm pretty much dead.'_ Naruto realized and put a stern look on his face. During Orochimaru's invasion, he stole-erm- copied nearly every clan's and the forbidden scroll's techniques. If anyone finds out about that... Naruto doesn't even want to know what'll happen if that scenario comes true.

He ran through Konoha's roof tops in a hurry. After realizing the man who ruined his life is still alive, Naruto nearly lost control of himself in the Hokage's office. He was absolutely stunned to find out the Yondaime had a family, but completely ruin his life. Why? Why him? Did Minato-teme steal him from his parents crib when he was born? Did Minato kill his parents just to seal the Kyuubi inside him? UGH! Naruto didn't know what to believe.

His mind was completely filled with questions that he wants answers for. Who are his parents? Did they love him? Did they give him up to the Yondaime so he could be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Is what the Sandaime said was true? Did his parents die by the Kyuubi and the Yondaime happened found him and happened to use him for his cursed act? How did the Yondaime survive? Everyone said he died during the Kyuubi attack and so did his wife. But they had a kid and they are coming here!

How dare he! How dare he have a family when he royally screwed his over! Didn't he know what was going on during his life? Did he even care about sacrificing him when Naruto had no say in it? But Naruto felt his anger leaving him when he found another train of thought.

_'Naruko...'_ Naruto thought out the name in his head._ 'Why does that name only have one letter off from mine?'_ Naruto was confused by that name. It was only one letter off his and he had a crazy assumption.

_'Is Naruko... My... Twin?'_ Naruto thought. It was an insane thought and he had nothing to go on other than the name. He never even knew what Kushina or this Naruko looked like. It wasn't uncommon to have twins with similar names, like the Hyuga clan leader's Hiashi, who's twin was named Hizashi.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes. He hadn't shed a real tear ever since he realized Hayate had a lover, Yugao. He regretted not saving Hayate that day and he cried over the fact he caused someone else deep pain. Did Minato not feel what he felt when Naruto practically sacrificed Hayate to preserve his mask? Then he should feel guilty over the fact Minato sacrificed Naruto!

He finally reached his apartment and walked into his bedroom with his shoulders slumping in defeat. He formed a few Kage Bunshins and moved the bed to the side. Underneath the bed is a thin piece of ninja wire that leads the corner of the room, tied around a very small hole in the floor board. He gave a tug on the ninja wire and the wooden floor board was pulled with it. Naruto then pulled out more of the floor boards out by using the first floor board's empty space as leverage. After removing a few of them, Naruto pulled out a large scroll that matches the size of the forbidden scroll.

_'I gotta bury this thing. But where?'_ Naruto knew and gulped to himself. Unexpectedly, he heard a very familiar growling noise from within his consciousness.

_'Kyuubi...'_ Naruto mentally growled.

_'Naruto...'_ The Kyuubi growled in the same tone. _'I heard some very... Intriguing news.'_

Naruto felt his throat go dry and felt himself get pulled into his consciousness. Naruto opened his eyes to see a large cage with a paper seal. Within this cage, a large red eye with a vertical slit as a pupil opened. Naruto felt no fear coming here, but the Kyuubi never forcefully pull him here unless it's for a good reason.

_'What do you want Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked with no fear in his voice. The Kyuubi exhaled deeply, pushing air into Naruto's face. That annoyed Naruto a bit.

_'I heard Minato is alive after all this time. And I heard his wife and child is alive and well.'_ The Kyuubi said and smirked.

_'So? Get on with it.'_ Naruto said angrily and crossed his arms. Naruto doesn't like the Kyuubi very well. This was the being that practically ruined his life and killed his parents, if what the words Hiruzen said was true. The Kyuubi gave a very bitter chuckle and continued to smirk as if the devil was himself.

_'I'd watch that tone of your if I was you Naruto. But... Putting aside the pleasantries, Minato... I know him and his family really well.'_ The Kyuubi insinuated and tilted his head. Naruto stood stock still as he walked on water. Naruto didn't know what to do about that piece of info. The Kyuubi hates Naruto for being sealed in his gut, he can definitely understand that, but he never knew the Kyuubi knew the Yondaime and his family on what it sounds to be a personal level.

_'How?'_ Naruto asked, getting the Kyuubi to smirk wildly and bore his one big red eye on Naruto.

_'Minato... He killed your parents.'_ The Kyuubi informed which sent a huge tremor in Naruto's body.

_'No... That... That can't be true. Your lying!'_ Naruto shouted and instantly tears fell from his eyes. It's not true. It can't be true. The Yondaime wouldn't kill his parents just to get to him. Would he? He did seal the Kyuubi into him and abandoned him without help. Unknown to him, the Kyuubi only remain smirking while he spun his web of lies.

_'It is true. And I know everything that happened during the day I attack this pitiful village.'_ The Kyuubi told. Naruto lost control of his chakra and sunk into the water while his tears fell. The news about his parents killed him from within.

_'K-Kaa-s-san... T-tou-san... Did you guys love me?'_ Naruto wondered while he fell to his knees. The ankle deep water clung to his cloths and skin, and confusion began to cloud his judgment. Knowledge of his parents and their love for him was always a secret desire, and knowing that they are dead crushed him. Now he felt he'll never know if they loved him.

_'Perfect... He's breaking.'_ The Kyuubi gave a sinister smirked to himself. _'Just a little more and his judgment will be easily clouded.'_

_'It's true... The Sandaime said they died in the Kyuubi attack. It's true isn't it?'_ Naruto realized to himself. The old man said his parents died in the Kyuubi attack, but he didn't know them personally. Maybe the Sandaime was right? Maybe the Sandaime did know his parents died that day and didn't know them personally. Yeah... That makes a bit of sense. The Kyuubi heard his container's thoughts.

_'Yes... The Sandaime didn't lie that day when he told you your parents died in my so-called attack and he didn't know them. The Sandaime didn't know your parents, they were some commoners the Yondaime killed off to get to you. I saw the Yondaime strike down your mother and your father. I actually tried to save them.'_ The Kyuubi told solemnly, which stopped all of Naruto's tears.

_'Wh-wh-what?!'_ Naruto demanded, obviously shocked by this discovery. He felt a little guilty about not warning the Sandaime about Orochimaru's invasion, but the news about the Yondaime killing his family shocked him to his core. And not only that, but the Kyuubi actually tried to save his parents! How unbelievable is that?! Why would the Kyuubi bother to save a pair of commoners? Disbelief was seriously scarred on Naruto's face.

_'No! Your lying! You attacked Konoha for the sake of killing it's people!'_ Naruto accused desperately for any hope the Kyuubi is wrong. The Kyuubi merely snorted in response.

_'Please... If I told you the truth, you'd still won't believe, but! I'll tell the tale anyways.'_ The Kyuubi said and cleared his throat. The noise boomed within his consciousness as Naruto kneeled down on both knees in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He always knelt in front of the Sandaime whenever he told stories about random things whenever he came by his office.

_'The day I attack Konoha, as you said, I was controlled by a dojutsu called the Sharingan.'_ The Kyuubi stared, but was instantly interrupted.

_'The Sharingan? The same dojutsu Sasuke-teme has?'_ Naruto asked weakly to confirm what was being told. The Kyuubi nodded and growled dangerously for being interrupted.

_'Those cursed eyes took control of me. Despite my great powers of causing mountains to crumble, tsunamis to spring from the ocean, causing fires of destruction, I am powerless when those eyes bore into my own. These Sharingan eyes utilize genjutsu to take control of my chakra, do you understand how genjutsu works?'_ The Kyuubi asked, but ignored the nod that came from Naruto.

_'Of course you do! Your a genius! Genjutsu works by taking control of chakra and those eyes took control of my chakra, making me a vulnerable slave to the Uchiha clan. I am a being of pure chakra, and when that man used a genjutsu on me, I lost all sense of control. This man who took control of me is called Madara Uchiha.'_ The Kyuubi told, ignoring the disbelieving face of Naruto.

_'He's dead, isn't he?!'_ Naruto exclaimed. By now, Madara should be over a hundred years. The claim sounds rather unbelievable.

_'No. Madara has the power of immortality. I do not know how he holds such powers, but I assume it is because of the Sharingan. But moving on, Madara took control of me, but I was fully capable of knowing what I, no what he was doing with me. I saw the Yondaime kill your parents. I roared and screamed to free myself from Madara's control, but I could not. Madara's control over me was too much and I stood helpless as I wrecked your village. The Yondaime killed your parents and took you from your crib. I don't know your parents on a personal level, but I do know Kushina and Minato on that level. In fact... Minato and Kushina killed your parents.'_ The Kyuubi told, getting Naruto to feel... anger, grief, and rage. His mind was reeling from what was being told. He was just told of his parents death and now he's being told that an Uzumaki and her husband killed his parents. Nothing made sense, truth couldn't be grasped, lies can't be discerned. Nothing made sense...

_'Those... Those bastards! They killed my parents! Why?!'_ Naruto demanded and screamed as tears fell from his eyes. So far, the story of what is being told to him made complete sense. He saw no illusions from the Kyuubi's words, mostly because he didn't understand most of what happened back then and so far what he said makes sense. Not to mention the fact that Naruto's confusion is higher beyond that of a betrayed comrade.

_'Why would Kushina kill my parents?! She's an Uzumaki too, right? O-Or is Naruto Uzumaki my real name?!'_ Naruto demanded and slammed his fists into the water, splashing his cloths and creating ripples in the water.

_'Muhahahha... Perfection! He's practically broken! Just one more push...'_ The Kyuubi manipulatively thought.

_'Naruto Uzumaki isn't your given name.'_ The Kyuubi told, once again sending a tremor in Naruto's soul. Utter silence grew so large between the human and bijuu. The pause between them took so long that the Kyuubi could've gotten bored. Until the Kyuubi felt an very... Amusing amount of killer intent from Naruto.

_'Kushina Uzumaki is the only problem with this boy. He believes Kushina is family. If he finds out she is not, then he'll have no reason to stay after all.'_ The Kyuubi thought deceptively. If he can get rid of all of Naruto's holds on Konoha, then he'll be able to manipulate him into doing what he desires, and what he desires... Is for another story.

_'What?! Wha- That means, ARGH!'_ Naruto shouted and went through a fit of rage. The Kyuubi was greatly amused by his host's reaction. After about an hour of a fit of rage later, Naruto collapsed into a heap of flesh. The Kyuubi heard his sobbing quite clearly.

_'Th-That means Tsunade lied to me. That means the Sandaime lied to me. That means my life... Was a huge lie.'_ Naruto sobbed.

_'It is sad. I know Naruto, I know that you do not trust me, but I have much more to tell.'_ The Kyuubi told and shed a fake tear. Naruto saw the enormous tear in a bit of awe.

_'Your crying.'_ Naruto told in slight fascination and shock.

_'I am not a monster that everyone makes me out to be. I am a being that can hold emotion. I can feel love, betrayal, loyalty, and all the range of human emotions. You are not alone Naruto, for I have been lied to throughout the most of my life, but first, I shall finish my story.'_ The Kyuubi said and his fake tear dropped. The tear drop splashed in his cage loudly and the sounds echoed in Naruto's consciousness.

_'After the Yondaime killed your parents, he whisked you away and brought his dying wife with him to stop me. He brought you in an alter for your size and his dying wife pinned me to the ground with cursed golden chains. The chains are far too strong and is one of the only methods in this world in stopping me. While I was restrained by Kushina Uzumaki, her husband performed a seal called the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. This seal uses a being that even I fear. This being is called the Shinigami.'_ The Kyuubi said, getting a gasp from Naruto.

_'With this great and powerful being, the Shinigami and the Yondaime Hokage sealed me in here, in you.'_ The Kyuubi finished. Naruto, who was a wreck, sat in the water, crying over the news of this talk. The Kyuubi said his parents are dead by the hands that curse his life, and now he doesn't even know what his real name is. Heck, he was lied too far too many times in his life. His line between truth and lies are so blurred, that not even Kami could see which is right from wrong. He always went along with his gut, and his gut is telling him to believe this fox.

_'What is Kushina Uzumaki to you?'_ Naruto asked with a voice that was worn down in age that should not be after finally breaking the long silence that stood between them.

_'She... Oh she was a real evil and twisted being. She hides behind a mask of happiness, but in truth, she is a demonic being of epic proportions. She once held me much like you do now._' The Kyuubi told.

_'Wait... You mean she held you before?!'_ Naruto said and pointed. The Kyuubi nodded.

_'She was my second container, the first being her grandmother. When I was in her seal, she would torture me and shed my blood for amusement. Her golden chains pinned me within her seal as I laid helpless in her cage. She would stab stakes into my body, hear my cries, tighten her chains where my fur would shrivel away. Her cruelty is beyond the level of even Morino Ibiki.'_ The Kyuubi informed, getting a shudder from Naruto. Ibiki was a great interrogator in Naruto's opinion, the first part of the chunin exams proved that. Those questions were ridiculous and the tenth question made him sweat a waterfall. If Kushina could do worse, then... He didn't want to continue the thought.

_'She knew what it felt to be a jinchuuriki and she often lashed out by her bullies. Often makes them her slaves by intimidation. She made me her slave at one point and I was furious. She understood what it meant to be a jinchuuriki and she ordered the Sandaime to reveal your secret. This would make the entire village hate you and fear you. She was lucky though, she escaped that fate by having her status a secret from everyone else except a few people. She is that cruel.'_ The Kyuubi told. By now, Naruto put his head down and quietly wept by this devastating news.

_'Perfect... He's so broken now. Just another push and he'll become my unknowing slave.'_ The Kyuubi thought in hidden glee. Showing his glee would reveal his plan and that is something he doesn't need.

_'I know you do not trust me, but I will remind you that it was I who healed you to perfect health whenever you get beaten, spitted on, starved, and all the rest of the village's bullshit. I helped you in your match against that Hyuga boy because I saw how pitiful a excuse he had in life. I know your life was much worse than Neji Hyuga's and I helped you when that perverted toad sage pushed you off a cliff. Jiraiya wanted to kill you that day. I-'_ The Kyuubi stopped when he saw a look on Naruto's eyes.

_'Save it. I see now that you are my only real... Friend, if only if I knew what a friend was. And I do not care about any near death experiences by anybody anymore. I already have enough enemies as of now.' _Naruto replied. A hard look of sheer hatred graced his eyes.

_'What do you take on this Naruko? It sounds like a girl's name.'_ Naruto asked with a hard look. The Kyuubi was greatly amused by the look and sighed out.

_'Naruko is the Yondaime's daughter. Minato wouldn't risk his own daughter when he has a village that can offer him a sacrifice. I saw her through Kushina's seal and I tried to remove her from this existence as a form of payment for sealing me in you. And also for a sort of revenge for you, but ultimately I failed in killing her.'_ The Kyuubi told. The Kyuubi saw no reaction in Naruto's eyes nor body.

_'Baka fox, don't bring innocents down with you. I may applaud you for your attempt at killing the Yondaime, but killing innocents will not be tolerated!'_ Naruto reprimanded dangerously. The Kyuubi grew angry and growled.

_'What's going on? He should've been broken by now!'_ The Kyuubi realized to himself and glared at Naruto. He expected a flinch, or some sense of fear. Instead, he saw a determined look in Naruto's eyes.

_'Baka human, once the Yondaime is gone his family will be next to kill you. It's the never ending cycle of hate.'_ The Kyuubi countered.

_'I don't care. If you haven't notice, I don't like to play by the rules. And that means all rules.'_ Naruto shot back, glared, and growled.

_'What is this feeling? How can he be so determined?'_ The Kyuubi wondered to himself and stood up in the cage.

_'Do you at least know my real name by any chance?'_ Naruto asked while watching his prisoner carefully.

_'I do not know. The screams of the villagers drowned out your father's voice.'_ The Kyuubi answered, aware of the growing rage within Naruto.

_'I am not even given my real name? What load of crap is this?!'_ Naruto screamed, kicked, and raged in his mind.

_'I should've expected this. Everyone's against me. I should've known.'_ Naruto scolded himself. Growling at his host, the Kyuubi smirked and grinned.

_'So weak... So pathetic... You don't even have a name. How sad that you had to live the life of a parentless and beaten child. Oh well,__ If I had the chance to name you, it'd be... Hmmm... Kurama.'_ The Kyuubi told with a mocked voice.

_'How dare he resist me! Where does he get this determination from?!'_ The Kyuubi wondered. It always puzzled the Kyuubi on how Naruto becomes strong on his own, and now the Kyuubi felt Naruto's chakra resisting its effect. While the Kyuubi was wondering how Naruto get's his determination.

_'Enough trying to manipulate me. I'll get my answers soon enough. I'll demand answers when I'm strong enough. For now, I'll keep the name Naruto Senju. Tsunade seem to truly want to become my mother, and perhaps she might even have a reason to keep my parent's identity away from me. But if this family is just another farce, then fine. I'll take that name and be called Kurama.'_ Naruto told. In all actuality, the name "Kurama" sounded pretty cool to him.

_'Your a fool boy. They'll just betray you in the end!'_ The Kyuubi roared. A deep sickening feeling struck Naruto's stomach. He knew that was a bad feeling and couldn't help but feel his choice is wrong.

_'Stop treating me like I'm an idiot.'_ Naruto glared and walked away.

* * *

After reclaiming the scroll from under his bed, Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin.

"You know where to go." Naruto said solemly and looked at the ground. The Bunshin's expression grew the same and walked off. The real Naruto walked off and made his way to the Senju compound. On his way, he heard the whispers of the villager's.

"Did you hear? The Yondaime's alive! Maybe he'll finish what he failed to do thirteen years ago." A rugged man whispered to another. Naruto had a horrible gut feeling inside him that slowly grew into fear. Maybe the Yondaime absolutely seethed him and wanted to kill him to get to the Kyuubi? Who knows? He might as well avoid the Yondaime at all cost. He could tell bad things would happen if they ever crossed paths.

_'This is bad. I know this is going to be bad.'_ Naruto thought and rushed towards the Senju compound. Luckily, nobody questioned the giant scroll behind his back as he walked through Konoha. It would've been bad news if he was caught, not that he would've. One time, he managed to vandalize the Hokage's mountain in clear daylight before the public or the Anbu squads ever noticed him just to see if someone, anyone can see potential in him in his own way, but the results wasn't in his favor. If he could vandalize the Hokage's mountain's then Naruto should be able to make his way with a scroll on his back.

Eventually, he made his way to the Senju compound without incident, or so he thinks. Gazing at the Senju gateway, the Senju gate is completely wooden and has the Senju symbol scattered across the gate and wall.

Right after he placed the key inside the keyhole the gates to the Senju compound swung open and just before he walked inside, he heard a voice.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?"

* * *

A bowl hair cut teen in a green spandex suit laid on a hospital bed, hoping for his turn for recovery. So far, every treatment that was given to him pretty much failed, not surprising since his sensei has no clue as to how to treat people right. But hey, Gai sensei is a kind man who wants his student to jump on his feet again. But he's no Tsunade.

_'Naruto-kun... You beaten Neji.-kun You've beaten someone that I could never beat. You truly have the flames of youth!'_ Lee thought with a warm and youthful smile as he listened to the silence of the hospital room. All around him, machines are everywhere and annoyingly beeped to peeve him off.

_'Although, this room is very youthful in keeping me safe. I wish I could go outside again, hopefully soon.'_ Lee sadly thought.

"Lee-kun!" A voice rang from the hall. The voice brought a friend and brought Lee's ever faithful sensei, Maito Gai.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee replied happily.

"Do not fear! Tsunade-sama shall heal you into tip top shape!" Gai told, getting a hopefully look on his student's face.

"YOSH! The Flames of Youth haven't abandoned me yet!" Lee cheered.

"Lee-kun!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

A few rounds of screaming each other's names later...

"Lee-kun! There is no need for fear for Tsunade-sama is the greatest medical ninja ever!" Gai said confidently, and soon enough a clone of Tsunade came around the door.

"Thank you for the compliment Gai." The Tsunade clone thanked and walked over to Lee, who had awe and hope in his eyes.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Gai stuttered in the amazing sight of Tsunade. His eyes couldn't help but look downwards from her face...

"Eyes up here jounin." The Tsunade clone reprimanded. Gai started to sweat and bow repeatedly.

"Yosh! I apologize Tsunade-sama! I did not intent to become like my rival, Kakashi, and follow his unyouthful perverted quirks! For my transgressions I shall run a million laps around Konoha. If I fail, I shall-" The Tsunade clone put a hand to stop Gai.

"That's enough Gai. Just let me look over your student." The Tsunade clone told somewhat impaitently. Instantly, Gai stepped out of the way to let Tsunade to pick up a clipboard of Lee's diagnostics report. As she studied the report with great intent, another person stormed into the room.

"KAA-CHAN!"

* * *

Sasuke sat on a hospital bed, thinking about his blond teammate. Sasuke saw the improvements Naruto made and wondered how he gotten stronger since Naruto was the dead-last. Naruto shouldn't have gotten that strong so quickly that he could be an equal to him, the rookie of the year. It doesn't make sense! He gotten all the training from Kakashi, but somehow Naruto managed to keep up and beaten a foe Sasuke can't beat.

_'Gaara... How did I lose to him? And how did Naruto beat him when I can't?!'_ Sasuke thought in frustration. His fist clenched in frustration as he seethed by Naruto's vast improvements.

_'The dead last even beaten that Neji Hyuga, who was the rookie of the year from last year! How could this year's dead last beat their rookie of the year?'_ Sasuke questioned. It sounded unbelievable in his eyes. In Sasuke's eyes, the rookie of the year was greatly stronger than the dead last, but Naruto was the only exception.

_'How did Naruto get so strong all the sudden?'_ Sasuke wondered. He heard the sounds of tears coming from one's eyes and turned his cold gaze to the door. What he saw had pink hair and a red dress with a white halo on the bottom and back.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ Sasuke wondered and narrowed his eyes on his pink haired teammate.

"Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed and clutched onto Sasuke, "I-I can't find my mother! Please help me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded and cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, a meeting took place yesterday ago and I can't find my mother." Sakura cried, and she cried harder when Sasuke gave a look of... Well, no look at all. He didn't really care for Sakura... But perhaps...

"Lee-kun!" A voice rang from the hall. Both Sakura and Sasuke grew annoyed by the voice. They both knew what that exuberant voice belongs to.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Do not fear! Tsunade-sama shall heal you into tip top shape!"

"YOSH! The Flames of Youth haven't abandoned me yet!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Another round of endless screaming of their names again.

"Lee-kun! There is no need for fear for Tsunade-sama is the greatest medical ninja ever!"

"I thank you for the compliment Gai." Sasuke and Sakura knew of their Hokage's voice and actually started to pay attention. The Hokage's attention is quite important and if she's here then it's obviously important.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!"

"Eyes up here jounin."

"Yosh! I apologize Tsunade-sama! I did not intent to become like my rival, Kakashi, and follow his unyouthful perverted quirks! For my transgressions, I shall run a million laps around Konoha. If I fail, I shall-"

"That's enough Gai. Just let me look over your student."

"KAA-CHAN!" Both Sakura and Sasuke recognized that voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura whispered. "And Naruto has a mother now?!" Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe the dead last would've gotten adopted. Sasuke noticed Sakura has a furious look in her eyes.

_'T-That baka gets a mother... And I lose mine?!'_ Sakura gritted her teeth. Growling, Sakura gritted her teeth and walked off. Sasuke got up and followed her.

_'Naruto's no longer an orphan. It's not fair! How come he gets stronger, yet he also get's adopted!'_

* * *

Laying on a third hospital bed, a purple haired woman in a hospital gown is unconscious. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes watched over her carefully and watched the door with extreme amount of protection. A chair was what the clone was sitting on to the left side of the woman's bed as the Naruto clone watched the door. This was where the Naruto clone went to after being created after Naruto talked with the Kyuubi.

So far, not one person came to visit the purple haired woman. The clone put a finger on the woman's neck, a pulse flared under the clone's touch. Everyday since the invasion, Naruto regretted saving this woman's lover's life. Naruto felt it was his responsibility because he could've saved Yugao of her suicide attempt. Ironically, Naruto was the one who carried her to the hospital, under a Henge of course. No one would treat a patient that was touched by the "Kyuubi brat."

Ever since he found out Yugao was Hayate's lover, Naruto felt he owed Yugao an explanation and so much more. Even though Yugao is an Anbu level ninja, Naruto wanted to protect her despite being a chunin to jounin level ninja. Naruto certainly has the requirements to become jounin, other than two aspects: he has two elemental affinities, a good repertoire of ninjutsu, decent taijutsu, but sadly no genjutsu. Genjutsu and having two years as a chuinin was probably the only thing that'll prevent Naruto from ever becoming jounin.

_'Damn the rules. I can still be a Kage level ninja even without Genjutsu. I know I can.'_ The Naruto clone thought confidently and watched Yugao carefully.

Everyday, Naruto always sent a single clone to guard Yugao whenever possible. Ever since his lack of action to save Hayate, Naruto knew he owed Yugao an explanation, and he felt he owed Yugao for the pain he caused. It wasn't hard getting a clone inside the hospital and apparently there is a blind spot around the hospital. But Naruto wasn't going to say that to anyone. The tree lines makes entry super easy, and he wouldn't be able to guard Yugao if he ever told anyone.

The hospital was very boring to the clone, but the clone stayed place because of the debt the clone's boss felt towards this woman. Every time, the clone would always skip signing the visitor papers because that would arouse suspicion on him if he only came to visit Yugao. During one of his clone's guarding times, the clone remembers a clone's experience's with Gaara who tried to kill Lee in his sleep. Naruto wanted to prevent Yugao's assassination, althought that was probably unnecessary because of Yugao's Anbu status. Both the clone and the real deal knew the Anbu are mysterious people and only the Hokage knows of them personally.

The Anbu is the Hokage's personal ninja force after all.

But regardless of what happened, Naruto wanted to protect Yugao ever since Gaara's assassination attempt on Lee's life. There was a possibility that Yugao could have assassins after her and Naruto didn't want to take that chance of an assassin coming in the kill her, not before he apologizes of what he didn't do.

"Hayate-kun." Yugao whimpered out despite being unconscious. The clone's heart cracked so much that it could've dispelled by the pain of regretting of not saving Hayate. Luckily, it didn't.

"I'm so sorry." The Naruto clone whispered to no one in particular. The clone watched Yugao start to tremble and saw some tears falling from her face.

_'She must've really loved Hayate to cry about him after this long.'_ The Naruto clone thought. _'I am so sorry.'_

Unexpectedly, he heard a pair of very loud voices in a room nearby.

"Lee-kun!" A voice rang from the hall.

"Gai-Sensei!" Another voice shouted back in a bit of awe and shock.

"Do not fear! Tsunade-sama shall heal you into tip top shape!"

"YOSH! The Flames of Youth haven't abandoned me yet!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Yet another round of screaming each other's names yet again!

"Lee-kun! There is no need for fear for Tsunade-sama is the greatest medical ninja ever!"

"I thank you for the compliment Gai."

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!"

"Eyes up here jounin."

"Yosh! I apologize Tsunade-sama! I did not intent to become like my rival, Kakashi, and follow his unyouthful perverted quirks! For my transgressions, I shall run a million laps around Konoha. If I fail, I shall-" The clone lightly chuckled by their behavior.

_'Typical Gai...'_ The clone noted. In all honesty, Naruto liked Gai. He definitely liked Gai much better than Kakashi, and he sometimes wished he could've graduated with Lee instead to receive some actual training.

"That's enough Gai. Just let me look over your student."

_'That greatest medical ninja in the Elemental Nations is now my kaa-chan... So far... She seemed geinune about this adoption. Maybe... I can give this a chance.'_ Naruto thought with a genuine smile. But was snapped from his stupor when he heard a long and unbroken beeping noise coming from the machine that is... Hooked up to Yugao. The clone rushed out of the room.

* * *

"KAA-CHAN!" The Naruto clone shouted in Lee's room. All three turned to the orange wearing ninja.

"What is it sochi-kun?" The Tsunade clone asked casually while shocking the green wearing ninjas.

_'TSUNADE-SAMA ADOPTED NARUTO-KUN?!'_ Lee and Gai thought in shock. Metaphorically, their jaws dropped through the floor and into the Earth.

"A patient is dying! You have to help her!" The Naruto clone shouted in desperation. The Tsunade clone got a hard look on her eyes and put down Lee's diagnostic report.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I promise I'll come back for you later." The Tsunade clone promised and quickly left with the Naruto clone, leaving behind two absolutely stunned ninjas.

"Tsunade-sama..." Gai said in awe, but Lee finished for him.

"Adopted Naruto-kun..." Gai suddenly got a huge grin on his face.

"Lee-kun! Once Tsunade-sama heals you! I shall adopt you!" Gai shouted. Tremors ran through Lee's body before he burst into tears.

"G-Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, but Gai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's tou-chan to you now!" Gai reminded, getting his soon to be new son into tears.

"T-T-Tou-chan!" Lee cried and hugged his newfound father, both of them are too happy to notice two figures watching them.

_'Lee-baka get's a father?! And we are left with nothing?!'_ Sakura and Sasuke thought in anger and envy.

* * *

Back in Yugao's room, the machine continued to beep loudly as Yugao remained still on the bed. The clones of Naruto and Tsunade rushed inside and the Tsunade clone already started weaving hand seals. Her hands glowed green and placed it on Yugao's chest.

_'Damn... I remember this case.'_ Tsunade knew.

"Naruto! Bring me Shizune at once! Go as fast as you can!" The Tsunade clone commanded. The orange wearing clone nodded. In an orange blur, the Naruto clone left the room, shocking the Tsunade clone of his speed.

_'How was Naruto that quick?! He was never that fast when he fought Kabuto and that was just a little over a week ago. No one can be that quick in such a short time.'_ The Tsunade clone realized, but remembered the beeping that is going on.

"Don't you dare die on me!" The Tsunade clone shouted and jumpstarted Yugao's heart by giving it a bit of a jolt.

_'It's a blessing that I know a few raiton techniques.'_ The Tsunade clone thought and applied a sustaining technique, simply to prevent Yugao from dying.

* * *

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" The original Naruto turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark blue hair and fair skin. Her eyes are as pale as the moon and has her headband wrapped around her neck. Hinata wore a navy blue pants and a cream colored hooded jacket with the fire symbol on the upper parts of the sleeves.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked. Naruto saw a small blush forming on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile that he had that effect on her.

_'She's so pretty like that.'_ Naruto thought and smiled. Hinata mumbled something, but Naruto couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Naruto asked and stepped forward. Hinata wanted to collapse right then and there, but her feeble will somehow managed to keep her upright.

"Wh-Why a-are you g-going into t-the S-Senju com-compound N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while stuttering alone the way. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned happily.

"Well, ya see Hinata, I recently got adopted and I live here now, I think." Naruto admitted. Naruto might as well reveal he got adopted by his Hokage. He figured he won't be able to hide something of that magnitude so he might as well embrace the truth in this case.

Hinata was greatly shocked by the news of her crush getting adopted.

_'Who would adopt Naruto-kun after thirteen years? And why is he going to the Senju compound? The only Senju who could possibly adopt him is... *Mental gasp!* Tsunade-sama adopted Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata realized.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama adopted you?" Hinata asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Naruto grinned wider and nodded.

"Yep, I am now Naruto Senju. Would you like to come inside with me?" Naruto offered. Instantaneously, an atomic blush made it's way to Hinata's face.

_'Naruto-kun offered me to join him! Naruto-kun offered me to join him! EKK!'_ Hinata internally wailed. Naruto noticed her blush and stepped forward to put a palm on her forehead.

"You okay Hinata? You look kinda red, do you need to go inside?" He asked. The moment his hand touched her forehead, Hinata felt a great urge to faint and pass out. Naruto loved seeing Hinata blush like that whenever he acted oblivious.

"Come on in. Let's get you inside." Naruto told and walked Hinata across the Senju compound. So far, Hinata didn't pass out which is a new record for her. As they passed through a dozen of abandoned Senju homes, Naruto couldn't help but see Hinata struggle to look him in the eyes. A frown came to his face, he liked Hinata, but he couldn't help but feel upset that Hinata can't meet his eyes with her own. Eventually, the new Senju and Hyuga made their way to a two story building.

The Senju home has a brown tiled roof along with brown wooden walls. There are a few windows scattered across the walls for those who wants to see things from the inside to out, or vice versa. The overall color across the entire home is completely dark brown.

Naruto and Hinata entered the two story home and saw the brown wooden floor, ceiling, and walls around them. The furniture is the bare necessities that are capable of being moved around.

_'It seems Tsunade hasn't moved in yet. Look at all the dust around here. The Senju compound is pretty much abandoned. I'll fix that right up.'_ Naruto thought and formed a hand seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto called out and the Senju home is surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Clean up this place guys." Naruto ordered. The clones went to work and amongst the chaos of cleaning up the house, Naruto passed the scroll on his back to a clone without letting Hinata see him.

"Bury this thing. Summon Kage Bunshins if you need help and be quick. We can't let this scroll be stolen from us or they'll be trouble." Naruto whispered quietly.

Meanwhile, Hinata was amazed by the amount of Kage Bunshins Naruto made. She saw how many he made before, but she was greatly intrigued by their usage. These clones can pretty much do everything the real deal can.

_'I-I wonder if these c-clones could ha-have other u-uses.'_ Hinata though while blushing madly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a clone of her crush offering her tea.

"Oh t-thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked and blushed even more after she claimed the tea. The clone grinned even more and went to help the other clones to clean up the house.

* * *

After the clone of Naruto taken the scroll away from Hinata, the clone walked and formed a few more Kage Bunshins.

"Alright gang, we need to find an approprate spot for this scroll. We'll retrieve it later when everything's calmed down." The few clones scattered and eventually the clone recieved the memories of a clone where a spot is good.

The clone leapt on a few rooftops to see a forest edge. The forest edge had a nice line of forest and the clone entered the forest.

* * *

"So, Hinata, How's your wound from Neji?" Naruto asked a bit worriedly as his clones finished cleaning the house. Hinata still had a blushing face, but answered truthfully to not seem boring in front of her crush.

"I-Its fine, Naruto-kun. There was a nice Anbu who healed me when the leaf was invaded." Hinata answered.

"Oh, do you know this Anbu?" Naruto asked curiously with a warm smile. Hinata shook and hung her head. Naruto saw a small frown on her face. Naruto raised her chin to look into her eyes.

"It's fine Hinata, Anbu are usually very mysterious people." Naruto reminded and smiled softly. "Hey, how bout you try to be more confident in yourself. Ya know, I was very, very, and I mean very proud of you when you stood up to Neji even though you lost. I was so proud of you that day." Naruto admitted and adopted a thoughtful expression. Hearing her crush saying these sudden words caused her to feel glee.

_'Naruto-kun's proud of me! Naruto-kun's proud of me!'_ Hinata thought, blushed, and smiled weirdly all at the same time.

"Ya know, how bout we go-" He felt an influx of memories.

_'Oh... Crap... That could be big trouble'_ Naruto thought, but kept his composure and finished what he was saying.

"Get some ramen?" Naruto asked, and as expected Hinata grew a new shade of blush.

"Th-That sound's l-like a d-date." Hinata told, getting Naruto to recoil and give a small chuckle.

"Hahaha, I guess it is." Naruto confessed sheepishly.

"B-But N-Naruto-kun, w-what about S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked. She would love the chance to nab Naruto without Sakura's consent, but she was worried about his crush on her. But she ended up regretting to remind him about Sakura when she saw Naruto have a frown on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly, but suddenly Naruto grew cheery again.

"Well... Sakura-chan keeps rejecting me all the time and she always beats on me when I even talk to her. I mean, it kinda get's tiring to ask Sakura-chan out only to get beaten and... Lately... I've been thinking about someone else." Naruto confessed. Shock turned up on Hinata's face as she hear the words leave his mouth.

_'H-He's been thinking about someone else? C-Could it be... Ino-san, or that Tenten girl, or... that Ayame person?'_ Hinata wondered with a frown. Naruto grinned and took Hinata's hands gently.

"Will you get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked gently, getting the blush he always liked.

_'N-Naruto-kun's thinking about me?! ME?!'_ Hinata mentally screamed. She didn't trust her voice, so she went with a nod.

* * *

The clone readied a Rasengan and carved a hole in the ground. After digging a large enough hole for the scroll with all the techniques in the village to fit in, the clone placed the large scroll in the hole.

_'This'll keep it safe for now.'_ the clone thought and buried the scroll deep into the ground. Afterwards, the clone covered the tracks however it had to be done.

"Suiton: Teppodama." The clone whispered and fired a very small amount of water from his mouth to help conceal the spot where the clone dug up. Afterwards, the clone flipped through hand seals.

"Futon: Daitoppa." The clone whispered and blew a wind on the spot, giving it a more natural look. The clone nodded at it's work and was about to dispel, only to hear a voice call out to him.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" The voice asked. The Naruto clone easily recognized the voice and sheepishly scratched the back of it's head.

"Eheheh, sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm in the middle of some training." The clone admitted sheepishly.

"In the middle of the Senju compound? Only a Senju has any right to enter here." Kakashi asked somewhat dangerously. The clone took notice of the tone, but didn't bother with it. The clone had ever right to be here.

"Well, I am technically a Senju now. Ask Kaa-chan about it." The clone replied with a grin. His answer caught Kakashi's full attention and his mind already connected the dots, Tsunade is the last known Senju after all.

_'Tsunade-sama adopted Naruto? Since when?'_ Kakashi wondered.

"Kaa-chan adopted me today in the morning." The clone smiled and found the ground interesting.

"I-I'm not alone anymore." The clone whispered and Kakashi caught it.

"Good for you Naruto-kun." Kakashi said and ruffled the clone's hair much to the clone's protests.

_'The baka. Doesn't even know a good actor when he's feeling so "happy" for me.'_

"So what are you doing here, exactly? I saw you use elemental ninjutsu and I'm quite surprised." Kakashi admitted while narrowing his lone eye, getting the clone to sweat.

_'Oh crap! Did he see me bury the scroll?'_ The clone mentally freaked, but kept it's pose.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you want to help me with my Suiton training?" The clone of Naruto asked eagerly. Kakashi nodded and the clone turned to a tree and flipped through hand seals.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" The clone roared and fired three rounds of Kakashi's torso sized water bullets. The three bullets made contact with the tree, blowing it up and causing it to fall down on the spot where the scroll was buried.

"Impressive." Kakashi said in slight awe.

_'That was better than Sasuke's fireball. Sasuke's fireball is only a single shot while that jutsu has three. If these two fought, then... Naruto would win.'_ Kakashi admitted while the clone grinned.

_'Too bad that wasn't my full power. Kakashi would've suspected something if I accidently dispelled.'_ The clone thought and turned to Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi-sensei. I got Futon and Suiton, and I noticed Sasuke has Katon and Raiton. That means I can beat him in elemental ninjutsu!" The clone said and it's grin grew larger.

_'How did Naruto know that?'_ Kakashi wondered and looked at the clone. _'I didn't teach him elemental ninjutsu. How did he learn that?'_

"Mmmm... It seems you really gotten a good grasp on Suiton ninjutsu Naruto-kun. You don't need my help." Kakashi assured. The clone's eyebrow twitched.

_'Lazy baka. Can't even find time to help me. If he took the time to notice, I haven't even perfected most of my suiton jutsus.'_ The clone noted a bit angrily.

"So what about you? What are you doing in the Senju compound?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the gates of the Senju compound open. I thought we had some theft or something and I thought it was my duty to stop em from what their were doing." Kakashi answered. The answer sounded logical to the clone.

_'Well... Boss did forget to close the gates.' _The clone sheepishly remembered. _'How could boss be so careless?'_

"Well, it's getting kinda late Kakashi-sensei. So I'll be seeing ya." The clone ran off. Kakashi glanced at the downed tree, not before leaving by Shunshin.

Meanwhile, the clone was waiting for Kakashi to leave from behind a tree. When the clone was sure Kakashi was gone, the clone dispelled, but the clone was unaware of another clone that was up on a tree branch.

_'So... That was a clone this whole time.'_ The Kakashi clone thought.

_'And what was that clone doing out here? Training? It sounds likely. The memory feedback could be used training, but... I didn't teach him any of that. Who taught him that? Could he have known this whole time? Or could it be IT?.'_ The Kakashi clone thought and dispelled.

* * *

A Naruto clone was sprinting towards Tsunade's office in a hurry after a clone of Tsunade told him to get Shizune. The clone burst through the Hokage's door in a hurry and screamed

"Nee-chan! Kaa-chan! A patient is dying and you have to help her!" The clone shouted. After taking a good look around the room, the clone noticed several Tsunade clones are working on a few piles of a minion of Yami's white sheets of evil.

"Umm... Naruto-kun, we're all clones." A Tsunade clone told, getting the Naruto clone to sweat drop.

_'I was talking to a group of Senju Bunshins. Great.'_ The clone thought. _'At least she took my Kage Bunshin tip seriously.'_

"Umm... Where's the real Nee-chan?" The clone asked hurriedly. A Tsunade clone nodded and screamed very loudly.

"SHIZUNE!" At once, Shizune came bursting through the door with several pieces of paper, and a scroll in her hand.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"A paitent needs you, take Naruto-kun to the hospital with you." One of the Tsunade clones ordered. Shizune did what she was told and took the Naruto clone to the hospital via Shunshin after she placed the pieces of papers she came with on Tsunade's desk.

* * *

Back in Yugao's hospital room, Shizune and a clone of Naruto appeared via Shunshin no jutsu.

"Good, Shizune, your here. This person lost the will to live." The Tsunade clone, who was meant to heal Lee, explained roughly, getting shocked looks from Naruto and Shizune. Naruto gave a look of guilt, but Shizune turned serious and focused on their patient.

_'Lost the will to live?' Can a person really die like that?'_ The clone of Naruto wondered.

"K-Kaa-chan? Is it really possible for a person to die by having no will to live?" the blonde clone asked worriedly. It sounds rather unbelieveable. Just because someone doesn't want to live anymore, makes it seem... Unbelievable.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, now please go into the hallway. We're going to need some space to save this person." The Hokage's clone commanded. Naruto rushed out of the room, leaving Tsunade and Shizune to heal Yugao.

"Shizune, the medicine." Tsunade stated. Shizune lifted the bottom part of her black kimono which showed a case of four syringes strapped to her thigh. She took one out and injected one into Yugao's neck. The effect was fairly quick when Yugao's pulse began to flare again. Once her pluse stabilized, Shizune helped the Tsunade clone in healing Yugao.

The healing session was rough, but thanks to the two medical Senjus, Yugao's going to make it.

"Shizune, why did Naru-chan have a guilty look on his face?" The clone of Tsunade asked while supplying chakra to Yugao's heart.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, but... He really looked guilty." Shizune replied while examining the heart moniter, which beeped, letting both medics know Yugao's alive.

"Ugh, we'll take about this later, but for now we'll have to take care of this problem then we'll talk to Minato and Kushina later." The clone of Tsunade said and turned to Yugao.

"Well, she's okay. I read on her and she lost a lover during the one month the genins have for the chunin exams finals. That is probably the cause of her losing the will to live." Tsunade explained, as a solem look appeared on Shizune's face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked for her sensei's clone attention, but instead she gotten an annoyed look.

"Shizune, I am your mother now, or rather a clone of her, but I would like you to call me "kaa-chan" like your otouto does." Tsunade reprimanded lightly. Smiling softly, Shizune chuckled lightly and gazed softly on her newfound mother. Shizune was oddly comfortable with her sensei's clone, but the memory trick allowed her to be herself around her sensei's clone and treat them like her mother, but secretly, Shizune was slightly edgy around her sensei's clone.

"Well, others told me that Naruto-kun often comes to the hospital. Perhaps, this woman is who Naruto was seeing?" Shizune suspected. The Tsunade clone thought about and cupped her chin.

"Naruto-kun was the one who told me about this patient, maybe were on to something. I think we should just ask Naruto-kun why he was here." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, maybe later." Shizune said and stayed to watch Yugao.

"Is it true?" A voice abruptly called from the hallway. Both Senjus look at who talked and saw a familiar pink haired figure.

"What's true? Umm... Sakura right?" Tsunade asked and raised and eyebrow curiously.

"Is it true that you adopted Naruto-baka?!" Sakura demanded with Sasuke revealing himself from behind Sakura. Being demanded from caused the Tsunade clone to glare at Sakura.

"Why yes, it's true. Naruto Uzumaki is now Naruto Senju, and my sochi." Tsunade informed and glared at the two members of Team 7. But to her growing confusion Sakura grew angry and stomped away. Sasuke followed behind her, not before giving a glare to his Hokage.

"Kaa-chan?" Shizune asked worried. She knew about Sakura's condition and worried that Tsunade might be worried about that. Call it a cycle of worrywarts.

"It's fine Shizune. Naruto can take care of himself and if he needs us, we'll be there for him." Tsunade told.

"Now that Yugao-san's fine, how bout you go back to the office?" Tsunade said.

* * *

After being told to leave the room, Naruto left for the rooftops for some air. He felt an extreme amount of guilt of putting Yugao in that hospital bed and now there was a possibility that she could've died.

_'Oh Kami-sama save Yugao-san. I just want the chance to apologize to her and she nearly died because of me. And now look at her, she nearly died by losing her will to go on.'_ Naruto thought sadly as he watched the towels, that are hanging, dry.

_'My mask... It nearly killed a person. I-I can't let this go on. What if I didn't let my mask slip when I fought Kabuto? K-Kaa-chan and nee-chan would've died that day and I wouldn't have called them my family, then... Then...'_ Naruto wanted to cry, but he refused to let anyone see him break. He didn't want to let anyone know the demon brat broke. It would only bring in more pain. Sure the villagers grew a bit nicer, but there was always a select few who could do worse when he's vulnerable.

_'No more... No more playing the fool. I gotta remove this thing before someone else gets killed. It might be sooner than I hoped for, but it's better than letting another person lose their life because I didn't do anything.'_ Naruto stood up from sitting on the roof. He looked to the sky with unyielding determination.

_'Look out world! Cause Naruto Uzum, NO! Naruto SENJU IS HERE!'_ Naruto thought with rarely gained pride and grin.

"Naruto-baka!" A screech filled the sky. Naruto slowly turned and grinned wildly at the voice. His eyes laid on his two teammates and Naruto couldn't help but grin at them.

_'The Sakura's angry. She probably wants to punch me right about now. Well no more. I won't tolerate any more beatings.'_ Naruto thought as he turned to Sasuke. He might treat Sakura as a thing in his mind, but he would never say it out loud. It would bring lots of unwanted attention to him.

_'He's angry too. Maybe I can... Rough him up a bit and teach him a few things, one being humility.'_ Naruto thought and walked over to them. When he was in punching range, Sakura leaked out killer intent. Now Naruto wasn't fazed by the tiny amount, Sakura was never a powerful kunoichi like his adoptive mother. He felt Tsunade's killer intent before and it was MASSIVE compared to Sakura, and it wasn't even DIRECTED at him.

Then, as expected, Sakura threw a punch. And as expected, Naruto caught her fist with ease, shocking both his teammates.

_'W-What?'_ Sakura with wide eyes was greatly shocked that Naruto didn't take the punch. Sasuke was equally shocked as his female teammate. He wasn't expecting Naruto to catch her fist with ease.

_'What?! I didn't even see Naruto move his fist to intercept Sakura's!'_ Sasuke seethed and glared at Naruto.

"Let go of my hand Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted and threw her other fist at Naruto. To her growing anger, slight fear, and rage, Naruto caught her other fist in his other hand.

"I am done with you Sakura. I am done with being your stress reliever. All those demeaning words you said to me is history and I had enough of your distaste for me. If you hate me so bad, then say it. End this stupid farce and scream it to the world!" Naruto shouted and glared at the two.

Shock.

Shock was in Sakura's mind right then an there. She never expected her punching bag to punch back with words of rebellion. She always expected Naruto would take her anger and take it like he always have.

But there was one thing she didn't expect.

Her punching bag fight back, and the lack of the "chan" suffix.

She was shocked that Naruto didn't proclaim his blantant love for her. And it made her feel... Unwanted.

She didn't know how to respond to that. To her growing fear, she felt killer intent leaking from her punching bag. Her breathing quickened and her heart pumped faster. She can feel the adrenaline coursing through her body as Naruto's eyes bore deep into her own.

"Well? Do you hate me?" Naruto asked, or rather demanded.

Sakura remembered the reason why she was here.

"Yes. I hate you, I loathe you, I want to hurt you, I want to beat the living crap out of you. Let. Me. Go!" Sakura shouted and glared at Naruto. But to her growing feeling of impending doom, Naruto's killer intent rose. It was so large of a killing intent that even Sasuke took a step back away from the pair as Naruto and Sakura glared at each other.

_'W-What is this? T-This feels so much like, like Zabuza... And Orochimaru.'_ Sasuke realized with wide eyes. Subconsciously, he gulped in a bit of fear.

_'What are you?'_

Suddenly the killer intent vanished and Naruto returned to his cheery mood.

"Good, cause I hate you too Sakura." Naruto casually confessed and released Sakura's fist. Sakura rubbed her wrists, glared at Naruto, and took a few steps back. Seeing Sakura backing off, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So Teme? Why are you here?" Naruto asked and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke took a step forward and glared at Naruto.

"How long..." Sasuke growled and Naruto pretended not to hear.

"What?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"How long... How long..." Sasuke looked down. Naruto couldn't see his eyes, his hair blocked his view as Sasuke had a down cast look.

"How long what?" Naruto asked again while hiding a smirk.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HELD BACK!?" Sasuke screamed and gave a death glare at the Senju. Sakura stood there, shocked of what Sasuke asked. "All this time, all this time I was a greater than you and you just come up and sent that killer intent? How long have you held back on everyone?!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto grinned and smirked.

He paused dramatically, much to Sasuke and Sakura's anger. "Since three years and eight months ago."

His answer shocked both his teammates, and that shock quickly grew to anger.

"You... So all this time you were the best of all of us? Better than that green wearing freak, better than that Hyuga, better than Haku, better than Zabuza, better than ME?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yep." Naruto answered with a grin. He wouldn't say he's better than Zabuza or Haku, The demon of the mist can equal Kakashi, and Haku's demonic ice mirrors are hard to beat, but Sasuke didn't need to hear that. He then felt Sasuke's killer intent. Like with Sakura, Naruto was unfazed by that and didn't bother to fight back in a war of killer intents.

"I'll show you! I'll show you and everyone not to make a fool out of me! I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted and threw a fast and reckless punch at Naruto's head, hoping it would connect. Naruto ducked and delivered a three hit combo on Sasuke's torso. Each one caused Sasuke to take a step back and the last slammed him to the ground.

"That is enough! I had it with your arrogance! And now you tried to pick a fight with me? I'll be the better man AND shinobi and let you go with a fair warning. Naruto SENJU will not tolerate any more crap from anyone." Naruto proclaimed and glared at both his teammates. When he felt he glared enough, he walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and looked over Sasuke. When she saw he was okay, Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Naruto-baka! You stupid demon! You stupid monster! How could you do this to Sasuke-ku-" She was suddenly interrupted by a huge blast of kill intent. And her entire body turned cold when Sakura saw a menacing death glare from Naruto.

"I had enough of this team. Sakura, you are a pathetic kunoichi that should've just quit on the first day. I tried to be a team player and tried to help you in a subtle way, but ever single time you reject any offer of aid I gave. I may hate you so badly, but I tried, I tried to help you because it was the team-like thing to do, but you reject me and assume that I tried to ask you out on a date!" Naruto snapped.

"And now you have the gall to call me a freak? A demon? A monster? What about you and most of the girls in this village?! All of you continuously follow Sasuke like he's some kind of Kami!" Naruto shouted and glared at Sasuke.

"And you, Sasuke teme! I had enough of your whiny behavior! Look around you! You have so many people beckoning themselves to your feet and you blow away all of them for your pitiful desire for revenge. I remember your little visit a week ago and it looks like you can't even touch Itachi." Sasuke grew furious by the mentioning of HIS name.

"We're just a couple of genins. There is absolutely no way for any of use can take on a Kage level ninja like Itachi in a matter of months. You are a complete fool for using an assassination jutsu in a frontal assault, and on a superior ninja to boot! There was no chance for either of us to win against a great ninja like Itachi." Naruto coldly scolded.

"As a member of Team 7, Team Kakashi, I quit." Naruto quitted and walked away, but he didn't get far when Sasuke tried to sucker punch him in the head. Naruto ducked under the blow. He knew that punch was coming when he felt the killer intent and expected a blind sided attack.

Naruto turned around and threw a punch of his own, which was caught in Sasuke's fist. Sasuke returned another punch of his own, and like before, Naruto caught his fist. Both disengaged and Sasuke threw a roundhouse kick at Naruto, but Naruto caught the kick with ease and attempted to throw him to the fence.

To his disinterest, Sasuke's hands touched the ground for stability and kicked Naruto with his other leg. The shot pushed Naruto off of him for space. The blow wasn't strong enough to dispel the clone.

"Is that all you got? A little handiwork and your all good to go?" Naruto taunted and felt Sasuke's growing killer intent rise. Sasuke charged with reckless abandon and engagued Naruto in a flurry of taijutsu. To Sasuke's surprise Naruto blocked every strike effectively and even managed to push Sasuke to the defensive.

"How," Sasuke blocked a punch, "are you," Sasuke took a brutal punch to the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, "*gasped for breath* better at," Sasuke ducked a kick, "taijutsu than me!" Sasuke demanded.

"I. Held. Back." Naruto said calmly and gripped on Sasuke's hand and used his might to swing him towards a batch of towels. Sasuke managed to grab his footing off of a towel rack and leapt high onto the water tower.

"Naruto... Tell me why you held back after all these years?!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto actually thought about it by cupping his chin.

"Cause I felt like it." Naruto taunted. Sasuke growled and glared at the adopted Senju.

"That can't be the only reason Dobe! Tell me or die!" Sasuke threatened.

"My reasons are for me to know and for you to never find out." Naruto grinned.

"Then die!" Sasuke screamed and leapt off the water tower. He flipped through hand seals in clear daylight which Naruto caught the last one.

'A tiger seal. He's going to use a Katon jutsu.' The Naruto clone thought and flipped through a single hand seal of his own.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke roared.

* * *

The real Naruto, who was oblivious to everything, was eating some of Ichiraku's Ramen and having a good time with Hinata. So far, Naruto liked what he heard from a potential lover and enjoyed his time with Hinata.

Now their time together wasn't perfect, thanks to a pair of Ichirakus, but nevertheless, Naruto slowly grew a crush on the Hyuga girl. Naruto knew his chances with Hinata could go either way, and he feared Hinata would flee from him if she knew the truth.

If only if he knew the truth.

Hinata knew of Naruto's burden long, long, long ago. It was hard to ignore the villager's whispers of the "Kyuubi brat" and the "Demon spawn" and not realize they were talking about Naruto through their hateful glares. Hinata wanted to do something about Naruto's pain, but her confidence issues always came up. It was a curse she always had to burden and she knew Naruto needed help, but couldn't get over herself.

She felt weak.

That is till Naruto did a complete 180 and blatantly asked her out.

She grew stronger.

So here we are, Hinata and Naruto on a small date, now Naruto's time was short and he had an hour or two with Hinata before he had to go to his adoptive mother for some reason.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, but I gotta go to Kaa-chan's office for something. I'll be seeing you." Naruto said, getting the blush he always liked from the girl who cared for him.

"I-It's fine N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said and put her head down. Her time with Naruto was somewhat short in both their opinions, but hey, being a ninja means making sacrifices. It was something they had to deal with all the time.

"Hey, I'll be back. I promise." Naruto promised. A hopeful look graced Hinata's face as Naruto left. Just when Naruto was out of her range, he felt the memories of a few slain clones from Sasuke.

_'That could be bad._' Naruto thought and contemplated by what happened in Yugao's hospital room.

_'Oh kami-sama... Yugao almost died because of me.'_ Naruto thought in guilt and silently agreed with his clone. He shouldn't have let Hayate die during the invasion and he wanted to remove his mask completely to protect the innocents.

He never wanted to cause someone else the pain that Yugao felt.

Especially one as beautiful as her.

_'I promise I'll make it up to you Yugao. That, I promise.'_ Naruto thought and made his way to Tsunade's office.

After dealing with the secretary who glared at him, Naruto entered the office to see several Tsunades and a single Shizune working on white sheets of Hell, the bane of the Hokage, and Hell's minion.

"Oh, sochi-kun, your here." The real Tsunade noticed and beckoned him forward.

"Okay, Sochi, I know I denied your request for a mission, but I have an urgent mission for you right here and now." Tsunade said with a stern voice. Naruto steeled himself for what's coming.

"It's a simple mission, just retrieve the listed ingredients. These ingredients will help in Lee's surgery." Naruto perked up to that. Helping Lee was always one of his priority and helping him now is an excellent opportunity to do so. Lee was one of the main reasons why he ever gotten this far. If it wasn't for Lee, Naruto might have given up becoming a ninja, let alone Hokage. So Naruto felt he owed Lee at least a chance to become a ninja again no matter how small the odds.

"Sure Kaa-chan." Naruto said and grinned. His adoptive mother gave him a slip of paper.

"Oh, and your going to have a partner with this one. I believe you'll recognize him when you get to the western gates." Tsunade said cryptically.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, that's a secret sochi-kun." Tsunade teased. A warm feeling grew in Naruto's gut when she called him sochi and he found himself hugging Tsunade.

"Thanks kaa-chan." Naruto thanked. On the crook of his shoulder, Tsunade can be seen, shedding a silent tear.

"I'll be going then!" Naruto said and stopped.

"Oh, and Kaa-chan? Can Shizune-nee-chan come with me to the Senju compound? I kinda feel sore and I'll feel more comfortable if she helps me there and, ya know, not here." Naruto said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. Obviously enjoying that Naruto is comfortable in the Senju compound.

"Sure, Shizune? Will you help Naruto-kun with his soreness? It's probably the training." Shizune nodded and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sochi-kun, you need to calm down on the training, or else your going to wind up sore all the time." Tsunade scolded lightly, bring Naruto to a chuckle.

"No." Naruto pouted childishly, crossed his arms, and smirked as if he was imitating a child who doesn't want to do something.

"Otouto." Shizune scolded and playfully glared at her little brother.

"Sochi." Tsunade said dangerously while hiding a smirk of her own. A glaring contest unofficially started between Senjus which ended with Naruto relenting.

"Fine." Naruto gave up and let Shizune take him.

Unfortunately, that was the last time Naruto was going to be nice to Tsunade for a long time.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the western gates without trouble, luckily.

_'Hashirama made those gates. I'll beat him someday.'_ Naruto thought and waited for his partner to arrive.

Two hours later, he grew impatient and his eyebrow was ticking furiously. Unexpectedly, a smoke cloud appeared and cleared.

"Your late!" Naruto roared and pointed an accusing finger at the person.

"Maa, maa, No need to worry Senju-sama." The person said with a mirthful chuckle.

"Don't call me that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Very well, Naruto-sama." Kakashi smirked and pulled out his orange novel. Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch furiously, so furiously that it could fall off.

"Let's just get out of here." Naruto said and walked out of Konoha.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was waiting patiently for three very special guests. After a few minutes, Shizune came back via Shunshin no jutsu.

"Ah, Shizune, good. Is Naruto-kun okay?" Tsunade asked worriedly, Shizune nodded and walked around towards Tsunade's back.

"Otouto had a sore shoulder and it was bugging him like crazy. I really think otouto is training himself too hard." Shizune said.

"Yeah, I'll get him to calm down soon enough, but first we have to deal with Minato and Kushina. I can't believe those two. They abandoned their son to the hate of this village and they come back? Damn... I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Tsunade said. Shizune tensed when she heard the Yondaime had a son.

As expected, Minato, Kushina, and a blonde haired girl with violet eyes filed inside the room.

The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash, walked inside with a neutral face. The Yondaime worn a blue long sleeve kimono with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath. On his legs is the same colored pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh and has two kunai pouches on both butt cheeks. Over everything he donned a thick blue with what it seems to be a symbol of Kiri along with common blue shinobi sandals.

Minato held a neutral face as he stared into the eyes of the Godaime Hokage.

The wife of the Yondaime worn a sleeveless white kimono with a blue sash tied around her waist. Red hair flows from her scalp as she walked with elegance and beauty.

Shizune visibly tensed by the woman's beauty.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze also worn a pair of stockings that stopped at her thighs. Strapped to her back is her sword. According to the sword's sheath, the sword itself seemed pretty thin, yet sharp. Other than that, there is nothing that can be determined.

And lastly, the female blonde in the room. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze held an aura of confidence which brought along a smirk as she whipped her shoulder length hair around. Naruko Namikaze bears a yellow sleeveless kimono and wears the same pair of stockings her mother wears and stops at the same place; however, her smirk is opposite to Kushina's present frown.

"Minato, Kushina." Tsunade said calmly and turned to the younger blonde.

"And you must be Naruko." Tsunade presumed and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Minato and Kushina were uneasy with the Godaime's harsh tone and narrowed their own eyes back; however, Kushina added a frown to hers.

"Hello Tsunade, how are-" Minato tried to greet, but Tsunade was instantly pissed.

"I am Hokage-sama to you. I am not in a fucking good mood right about now and I want you three to sit the hell down!" Tsunade snapped and thrusted her finger to the three chairs present in the room. Minato and his family of three reluctantly sat themselves down. A very deep silence emerged between the five as they stared at each other. The room felt cold as each person stared at another.

"Hey kunoichi-san, I would like to talk to Hokage-sama alone if that's alright with you." Minato suddenly said to Shizune.

"No. Shizune will stay here. What we have here is between all of us." Tsunade said with a hard glare. Tsunade wasn't going to let Minato push her around even if he is the Yellow Flash. Besides, Shizune is family and family is something that should stick together.

Minato gave a disappointed sigh. "Very well." And silence reigned in the room again. Everyone was uncomfortable with each other since two of them are supposed to be dead and a third was never known to exist at all.

"I had enough of this silence! Tell me how you survived the Hakke no Shiki Fuuin, that jutsu was supposed to claim your life after you used it. So how the hell did you survive?" Tsunade demanded. Unexpectedly, Kushina stood up.

"Tsunade. Please don't go there." Kushina practically pleaded. Tsunade gave a harsh glare at her before snapping.

"No. As Hokage, I demand to know how Minato survived that day." Tsunade demanded harshly. Reluctantly, Kushina sat back down before taking the floor as an interesting object. Oddly enough, Minato remained silent as his wife took a harsh response.

"I'll only say this. The Shinigami only slashes once." Minato cryptically said. All he got from the Godaime was a confused look while Shizune narrowed her eyes. Naruko was ignoring the whole trade and found her fingernails interesting.

"I want details, now!" Tsunade said in a tone that demands answers.

"No." Minato denied. Tsunade decided to let that slide and move on to a different and more important subject, one that concerns her new son. Besides, she could always interrogate Minato later. One can interrogated the Yondaime if she pulls her political rights properly.

"Fine. We'll just move on to a different subject." Tsunade coldly said. Kushina's frown deepen with the colder tone while her family gave looks of indifference.

"Why did you abandon your son?" Tsunade asked bluntly. Simultaneously, Shizune stiffened, Minato's face turned sour, Naruko smirked before snorting out, while Kushina looked to be holding back the urge to cry.

"I had no choice-" Minato started.

"Don't bullshit me like that Minato! There is always choices! Give me a straight answer or else I'll get an amazing interrogator to have a field day in your mind." Tsunade snapped.

"I didn't have a choice!" Minato snapped back and glared at Tsunade. Tsunade glared back with full force. Naruko looked like she didn't care and merely kept her attention on her fingernails throughout the talk. Once again, Kushina found the floor interesting, and Shizune paid even more attention to the conversation that she thought possible.

"Tell me everything. I am the Hokage, I have power over you, so I demand to know why you abandoned Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Tsunade shouted. A tight gasp escaped Shizune's lips as she held the urge to cry.

"Tsu-Tsunade." Shizune cried and instantly Tsunade turned motherly.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked worriedly and moved to comfort her, but Shizune pushed her away angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THESE BASTARDS ARE MY FAMILY!?" Shizune demanded and formed a hand seal.

"Kai!" Shizune shouted and she transformed into a smoke cloud. The henged figure turned out to be...

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze in all his glory.

And he is beyond pissed.

In that instant, Minato gave a pitied look on his son while Kushina held her urge to cry while Naruko was gazing on her brother as if she was analyzing him like a piece of meat.

"S-Sochi-" Tsunade tried to say. She lost all her anger, her fury, and her determination towards the other three the moment she noticed Naruto was eavesdropping on this very conversation. And replacing the aforementioned emotions came fear and anguish and it was all because of one lie.

After Tsunade said "Sochi", Kushina was shocked that Tsunade adopted her son, and it appeared to them their relationship didn't last long.

"You lost that right to call me that when you lied to my face!" Naruto snapped. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but instead she collapsed and lost all her strength in one instant.

"I-I'm sorry alright! Please! Give me a chance to explain! I promise I'll make it up to you! Please! Just give me this one chance!" Tsunade pleaded and gently tried to cup Naruto's hands into her own. But Naruto wasn't having that and shoved her hands away. The Uzumaki Namikaze family was struck into shock as they witnessed Tsunade's collapse in strength.

"I Kami damnit saved your drunken ass life from Orochimaru! What more do I have to do to know my Kami damned parents!? All this time you could've step forward and gave me the truth, but you chose to hide this from me!" Naruto shouted and glared at Tsunade. Tsunade hung her head down as she began to cry. She didn't want this, at least not like this.

She wanted to tell Naruto of his parents on her own grounds, in her way, but thanks to his parents' arrival, that didn't happen.

She knew Naruto would react like this and she wanted to tell him in a way so his anger would be directed at something else, but that didn't happen.

Minato and his family wisely chose to let this come to pass.

"I-I c-couldn't N-Naruto-k-kun-" Tsunade stuttered. She didn't want Naruto to be mad at her. He saved her life in more ways than one and she couldn't dare raise a fist nor her voice against him. It would only make her a deplorable woman after all he did for her.

_'I deserve it.'_

"Don't you dare use that honorific on me!" Naruto snapped and back handed his hokage. Minato and Kushina was overwhelmingly shocked while Naruko gave a look of interest.

And Tsunade was the most shocked of them all.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tsunade tried to apologize. She wasn't even angry that Naruto back handed her. To her, she genuinely believed she deserved it after lying to him after all he did for her. "Please forgive me."

"No." Naruto coldly denied.

"N-Naruto! A-Apologize right now!" Kushina demanded for once and stood up. She couldn't bear to see Naruto so angry. She was so shocked of what just blew up in everyone's faces.

"Sit back down now!" Naruto demanded and pointed at Kushina. "You have no idea what I've been through Kushina." Naruto spat out the name as if it was acid. He knew of their identity through the Fox that talked to him throughout the conversation. Naruto turned to Minato with as much hate as he could possibly muster after Kushina sat back down.

"Minato-teme." Naruto growled. The Yondaime Hokage merely sighed out, as if he was disappointed with Naruto's actions.

"Hello, Sochi." Minato greeted, but was instantly blasted with killer intent that actually managed to get him to sweat.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Naruto shouted with much gained hate. To his annoyance and growing anger, the female blonde in the room began to laugh.

"Ahahahaha... This, this is hilarious! So this is my nii-san? He looks so short!" Naruko laughed and felt Naruto's killer intent directing itself at her. She merely shrugged it off.

"So this is my imoto? If my eyes are looking right, it looks like she had a good life. You have no idea what sort of hell I've been through, non Jinchuuriki." Naruto spat. Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina was shocked while Naruko gave a look of indifference.

"How did you know Naruko isn't a Jinchuuriki?" Minato asked in some shock.

"Fool. The Kyuubi told me, and he's telling me that you are the Jinchuuriki to the other half of it's chakra." Naruto glared at Minato. A defeated look graced Kushina's face as she began to cry.

"D-Don't tell me... Don't tell me that you..." Kushina whispered.

"What? Beaten? Imprisoned? Stabbed? Poisoned? Vandalized? Stolen from? Hell, even raped? Yeah, Kushina! I was oracastrated all my life because of this man!" Naruto shouted at harshly pointed his finger at Minato. His response shocked everyone, including the seemingly insensitive Naruko.

"W-W-What?! Y-Y-You... Y-You were even raped?!" Tsunade sobbed in absolute horror.

_'Half of that stuff never even shown up on his files! Oh Kami-sama. How much did I miss?!'_ Tsunade thought in shock as her entire body began to tremble. Kushina took it much harder and began to quietly weep. Even Naruko's eyes widened in shock while Minato gave a depressing frown.

"Yeah, Tsunade." Naruto spat out the name like with Kushina's name. Tsunade felt like she wanted to break down into tears.

"So, my so called family." Naruto said with his words dripping with sarcasm along the harsh way. Kushina looked away, while Naruko slowly reverted back to her insensitive demeanor and Minato's frown deepened.

"Why weren't you there for me? Did you guys hate me because I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kami-damned Kyuubi? Oh wait! Kushina was a Jinchuuriki too, so it couldn't be that reason, could it?" Naruto said with sarcasm dripping every now and then. The others were shocked that Naruto knew Kushina was a Jinchuuriki too.

"Yeah, no one was there for me and throughout my whole life, I've been abandoned by everyone! So I ask you, why couldn't you take me with you?" Naruto asked with a death glare.

"Konoha needed it's Jinchuuriki-"

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit Minato-teme! Konoha can burn for all I care! Everyone hates me because of what you did to me, and you don't even care." Naruto snapped violently. Tsunade was shocked by his proclaimation.

"N-Naruto, y-you said you loved Konoha-" Tsunade started, but a bitter, a very bitter laugh escaped from Naruto.

"Love?! I love the place that beaten, imprisoned, stabbed, poisoned, vandalized, stolen, and raped me?! That is some sick joke Baa-chan." Naruto snapped while the last word was absolutely covered in sarcasm and venom. Tsunade cringed under the old nickname that she thought would've been long gone.

"How could you expect me to love a place that absolutely seethes my very existence?! I absolutely hate Konoha!" Naruto snapped.

"B-But what about your dream to become Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"I only wanted to become Hokage for one reason, and for one reason only. A Jinchuuriki can never trust a Kage." Naruto said. A gasp escaped from that and stared at her son's back.

"W-What do you mean Sochi-"

"What the hell did I say?! Are you mental too?! I told you all you lost the right to call me that!" Naruto snapped at Kushina and began to pace around the room in anger. Kushina and Tsunade put their heads down.

"What I graciously mean is that a Jinchuuriki can never, never trust a Kage. A Jinchuuriki can never trust a Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and a Kazekage! Those Kages would only use us Jinchuurikis as a tool, as a weapon, as a fucking punching bag when necessary! You damn Kages believe your doing the right thing when faced with a decision! A decision that'll force you to make a choice. Eventually, there will come a time when you damn Kages will be forced to chose us Jinchuurikis or the village. And to clear your damn consciousness, your going to wind up choosing the village. I wanted to become Hokage simply to protect myself!" Naruto snapped.

"W-What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto laughed at her bitterly.

"Of course! Your only a Kage for a few days! So you'll never understand! There will come a time when the village is in such a great danger that you'll be forced to use me to protect it or lose the village!" Naruto shouted in Tsunade face.

"I-I would never-" Tsunade tried to say.

"Don't." Naruto stated coldly and held his urge to just kill everyone here while shaking his angry and accusing finger.

"You will end up choosing the village over me. I prayed, I prayed to Kami that when you adopted me, I prayed to Kami that you wouldn't use me as a weapon for this Kami-damned village, but I knew I was trying to grasp for straws. I knew I was fooling myself. You wouldn't be able to take the guilt of failing this village. Even if I saved your drunken ass from Kabuto-teme, you still would've ended up sacrificing me for the sake of the many. Like that one saying goes, the lives of the many outweighs the lives of the few, or one." Naruto reminded coldly. By now, Tsunade hung her head down in shame, fully understanding why Naruto wanted to become Hokage.

"S-So y-you-"

"I only accepted the adoption purely because I hoped that being a family to you would make you think twice into not using me as some tool, but I was a complete fool. I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with failing this village when you lied to me about my parents, and they are alive this whole time!" Naruto shouted and harshly thrusted his finger at the Uzumaki Namikaze family. Now what Naruto said wasn't completely the truth. In all honesty, Naruto would've enjoyed being adopted by Tsunade, but to see her lie to him in his face told him he would have some issues dealing with the adoption.

"I didn't know they were alive this whole time!" Tsunade screamed to defend herself.

"Liar! Do not lie to me like you already have, Tsunade! Jiraiya has a spy network that reports directly to you! He would've told you these pieces of filth was still alive!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade began to weep quietly. Within the back of her mind, she wondered how Naruto knew Jiraiya had a spy network.

_'This wasn't supposed to end like this.'_ Tsunade mourned.

"And my so called family... Minato Namikaze... Konoha's Yellow Flash... The Yondaime Hokage is my father..." Naruto stated with his voice absolutely dripping and pouring with sarcasm.

To everyone's horror, Naruto began to menacingly laugh as if he was growing insane.

"T-This, I-I must've been one complete idiot! I-I-I almost look like this baka and yet I didn't see it! I'm a total baka! And here I thought he was my hero! And yet! This whole time he was my trash of a father! So father." Naruto said. Kushina and Tsunade began weeping because of his voice which was pouring a waterfall of sarcasm. Naruko was giving her brother a shocked look while Minato stayed frowning throughout his rant.

"Why, why throughout this whole time, you came back after thirteen years? Am I just a deadbeat child that you never wanted? Oh wait, Konoha needed it's Jinchuuriki. Let me guess, Konoha was weakened at that time when fuzzy butt attacked it all those years ago, leaving it weakened to other forces. So you winded up sacrificing me for the sake of this village." He spat the last word out like it was some disease.

"Thirteen years later, Orochimaru winded up attacking Konoha, killing its Hokage in the process, and wrecking it in his way. So... Let me guess, you came back when you noticed Konoha was in danger. So I ask you, why couldn't you come back earlier?" Naruto asked. Kushina had enough and stood up with tears streaming from her face.

"We can't use chakra!" Kushina screamed.

Total silence...

Absolute silence shook the room by storm.

Naruto was stunned by his mother's answer.

Minato kept his grim look while Tsunade stared at Kushina in shock.

Naruko started picking at her toenails.

"Mind elaborating?" Naruto asked while blinking his eyes a few times in shock.

"It was the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. T-There was a masked man that attacked us all those years ago that goes by the name of Madara Uchiha." Tsunade gasped. The man was supposed to be dead after all these years. "T-Then that masked man pulled the Kyuubi out of me and the result left my chakra coils damaged beyond repair. I couldn't protect you the way I wanted to and all of our enemies would've came down on us if we were raising you. We couldn't protect you when we were weak. As for Minato... He's a completely different story." Kushina admitted with tears cascading from her face as she hung her head in shame.

"So why didn't you take me with you?" Naruto asked in a way that would make an Anbu Root proud, and that's saying something. Root Anbu doesn't feel pride.

"The world knew I was pregnant, but didn't know I was pregnant with twins. We couldn't keep my pregnancy a secret because that is something that we cannot hide. So we admitted to having a single child and in secret whisking away the other. I-I had to make an impossible choice between my two children, so I chose the lesser evil and taken Naruko away to avoid letting... Unmentionable things from happening to her." Kushina admitted with a solemn face. Naruto adopted a very dark expression while contemplating on what to do next.

Everyone understood what Kushina meant by "lesser evil". The act is considered a Kunoichi's worst fear.

For once, the seemingly insensitive Naruko began to shed a single tear and a gasp escaped her lip. The blonde girl put her head down on what it seems to be shame.

"So you made your choice. Very well Kushina-teme, you just picked a side." Naruto said, getting Kushina to whimper out.

"No I didn't! I want-"

"You want, I want. Wanting, hoping, thinking, none of that matters when you left me. You chose to leave me behind, so you picked your side." Naruto snapped and turned to Minato with absolute hate in his eyes.

"So... Minato-teme... Why didn't you leave behind someone to take care of me? Surely you would've left behind something for me, surely your not all that heartless." Naruto asked in the same tone he said before.

"My sensei, Jiraiya, and Kushina-chan's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, was supposed to take care of you. Respectively, they are your Godparents." Minato admitted and he got blasted with killer intent.

"You are a total baka! Jiraiya cares more about staring at women's breasts than taking care of a deadbeat child. Hell! I found out a woman was under a genjutsu before he did!"

"What?!" Tsunade shrieked. Naruto ignored her.

"And he was a complete and total baka! Let alone he was a failure of a godfather! And don't you dare get me started on that Uchiha witch!" Kushina gasped. "Did you know Jiraiya came into my Kami forsaken life just a couple months ago? Yeah! I only knew Jiraiya for a couple months, and I already can tell Jiraiya is a failure of a teacher! Did you know, in a span of two months, all he taught me was the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and the Rasengan? I feel absolutely sickened! I felt I could've received more training on my own!"

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shrieked again, this time louder. If she ever meets that baka of a sannin...

"And don't get me started on that baka of a sensei called Kakashi." Naruto spat. Minato's frown deepened even more. Tsunade looked like she was going to have a field day punishing everyone who dared to harm Naruto.

Naruto started to shake his head disappointedly as he tried to restrain his ungodly amount of anger, but he had absolutely no success.

"I had enough of Konoha. Tsunade, I quit." Naruto quitted and started walking out of the office.

"W-Wait! I deny your resignation!" Tsunade shouted in desperation. Naruto frozen in place for a quick second before laughing like a mad man.

"It's too late Baa-chan! I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto said. Now, Minato growled and flickered in front of Naruto.

"Naruto. You cannot leave. Konoha needs it's Jinchuurik-" He was cut off when Naruto slammed his fist into Minato's face.

"You are the world's worst father! Why aren't you angry at this village for all that it did to me?! They even fucking raped me! Why aren't you pissed off like any NORMAL father?!" Naruto demanded. Minato was nearly unfazed by Naruto's outburst. The only evidence that he actually cared was the ever descending look on Minato's lips.

"Your fate has been sealed the moment you became Konoha's Jinchuurik-"

"I call bullshit on that! Kushina-teme was a Jinchuuriki too! So why isn't her fate sealed along with mine?!" Naruto demanded with the word "Fate" Being spat out. Kushina looked away again in shame while Minato simply gave a look of apathy.

"If Konoha needed it's Jinchuuriki, then why doesn't Konoha protect it's Jinchuuriki the same way the Jinchuuriki "Protects" Konoha? Why is it so bad to have a symbiotic relationship in this world?! Yeah, Tsunade, I'm sure in your medical expertise you know what that means." Naruto snapped and turned around to face a sobbing Tsunade.

"I-I only need time Naruto! I'll change everything! Please! Stay!" Tsunade pleaded. By now, Minato recovered from the blow and gingerly slapped Naruto's shoulder while Naruto wasn't paying attention. A detail seal appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am. I hoped that my dying wish would be followed by the villagers, but-" Naruto cut him off by coldly shrugging his father's grip.

"You people talk about hope, prayers, and sweetened words, but what I see is a group of people that can't even follow their own laws. In the words of the hypocrite Kakashi Hatake, those that don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends and their family is worse than scum! And this room is filled with even worse than the worse of scum!" Naruto coldly said and walked away, but suddenly stopped.

"Ya know? There are only three clans in this entire world that I truly envy. One was the Uzumaki." Kushina perked up to this despite the tears.

"I envy them because they never leave family behind. They would drop whatever they were doing just to save a single family member, no matter how old, or how defective they are, an Uzumaki would always come to save them no matter the odds. I honor that. I respect that. I envy that. I was totally jealous of that!" Naruto shouted.

"And I once though there were no Uzumakis left in the world. I thought I was the last. If there really were another, they would've came for me. In the end, I was right. I am the last Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan shall live on through me, or die with me." Naruto said coldly and turned to Kushina who collapsed on the ground.

"You have dishonored the Uzumaki clan." Naruto stated and glared at Kushina.

"A true Uzumaki wouldn't let a defect like yours stop them from rescuing me." Naruto said and turned to Tsunade with an icy cold glare.

"Another clan I genuinely respected was the Senju clan." Tsunade picked her head up. She was already expecting her turn at reprimanding.

"The Senju clan was a clan that fought for what they believed was right, and this started with a man called Hashirama Senju. In the beginning, the Senju clan was like any other clan, always killing children," He growled the last word. "Pillaged the innocent, and always looked out for number one. But that changed when Hashirama Senju revolutionize the entire Shinobi world by creating the first Shinobi village, Konohagakure." Naruto turned around to see the group in complete silence.

"But that isn't important. What was important was what Hashirama truly left behind. A code called the Will of Fire. The Sandaime Hokage, the old man, or rather the old fool," Naruto spat. "couldn't even beat a bunch of civilians. Doesn't he know there are two absolutes in this world? Doesn't he know power and love is what makes this world go round? I guess not. The old fool had absolutely no power to back him up and I suffered so much because of his lack of action. If I recall, every Shinobi village runs by military might, a dictatorship. If the old fool has no military might then he should have step down." Naruto stated.

"But the old fool isn't important either. What's important is the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire was long ago corrupted by the very Hokages that stands in this room. The Will of Fire was meant to fight for the people, not the village! The village can be rebuilt, but lives cannot! Lives will be forever lost and forgotten in time while the damned village will have a mark in history. But I will change that!" Naruto shouted.

"I will revolutionalize the world in my own image! A world that I truly respect, a world that I truly dream for! I will not let this pitiful family," He spat out the last word like a flame of the Amaterasu. "stop me from reaching that world." Naruto shouted in the room.

"And finally the third clan! The Uchiha clan! I respect them because of what they are." Naruto admitted.

"B-But their traitors!" Tsunade shouted. She knew of the Uchiha clan massacre after reading a report on them.

"And that is where your wrong! The Uchiha clan was never traitors. The true traitors are all of this village! The Uchiha clan believed in power, and power is one of the absolutes in this world, but there was one Uchiha I admired most of all! This Uchiha knew both absolutes and I absolutely loved him. But I'm not going to tell you who that Uchiha is. Your gonna have to find out for yourself." Naruto chuckled with a feral grin and began to walk away.

"Naruto! Come back!" Tsunade and Kushina pleaded and followed him. Naruto never even gotten past the door before Kushina and Tsunade threw themselves at him in an attempt to stop him, but Naruto merely back handed the both of them.

"I had enough. I'm leaving." Naruto walked away, but before he walked past the door, Minato unexpectedly shouted.

"Naruko! Stop him!" Minato shouted. Instantly, Naruko stood on her feet and shot chakra chains from her body, but she didn't stop there. Naruko flipped through hand seals and what she called out shocked the two Senjus.

"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique)!" Naruko shouted. Around Naruto, a wooden prison shot upwards around him and imprisoned him in place. The chakra chains slipped through the wooden bars and held Naruto in place.

"WHAT?! This bitch knows the Mokuton!?" Tsunade screeched in a tone that would make Sakura proud and pointed an accusing finger at Naruko.

"So, Baa-chan?! You'd rather stare at her than demand these people to free me?! Then it looks like you made your choice too!" Naruto shouted indignantly and shocked that Tsunade would stare at the girl restraining her instead of demanding these people to free him.

"N-No! This, this was just one of those spurs of the moment kind of things Naruto!" Tsunade tried to admit and realized her mistake. In all honesty, Tsunade thought she would never see the Mokuton in her lifetime again. She herself is a Senju and never gained her Mokuton heritage. If the granddaughter of the Shodai never got it, she never expected the next generations or so wouldn't get it either.

"Liar!" Naruto accused and turned to Minato.

"You are an absolute fool, Minato-teme. Your Hiraishin no jutsu, this girls Mokuton and chains won't work on me." Naruto bragged with a feral grin as Naruko held her twin tightly. Minato was shocked that Naruto knew about his Hiraishin no jutsu and his power in seals.

"And why's that?" Minato asked.

"I'm just a shadow clone." Naruto admitted with an award winning huge grin. In one instant, Tsunade understood everything.

_'Oh Kami-sama! I-I sent Naruto on a mission! And this whole time...'_ Tsunade had no words to describe what a massive tragedy this meeting was. Not only has she lost the trust of someone who given her everything, but she also lost the trust that she actually wanted to keep.

"NO! Naruto! Come back!" Tsunade pleaded before the clone dispelled, but the clone turned to her with a sadistic grin.

"How bout a test? Since you seem so sincere about wanting to change_ everything, _don't send a single Anbu after me. This will be your first test to get my... Undivided attention." The clone said.

"W-Why?" Tsunade said, defeated.

"I will have to return to Konoha some day to protect something important. There will be a day that Konoha is threatened by something so grand that I just have to return. How bout this, I will give Konoha one freebie if you don't send any number of Anbu after me. I will still perform the mission I am on, but a clone of me will be the deliverer. From there, you will have my clone's... Undivided attention, Tsunade." The clone bargained. The clone was talking about the scroll he buried in the Senju compound. As of right now, he cannot, in any way, retrieve the scroll in his current condition. There are simply too many variable that cannot be counted, one involves Tsunade's Anbu, and another is the fact that it's just a clone.

As for the bargain itself, the clone realized that the boss is on a mission and will eventually have to return to complete the mission Tsunade gave him for Lee's sake. Once a clone of his boss returns to report the mission, the clone will give Tsunade the clone's full attention and a chance for redemption.

Now this bargain gives Naruto a win-win situation. Not only does the clone messenger system works, but it will give Naruto a chance to plan things out without Tsunade's Anbu chasing after him. This will give Naruto a chance to steel his resolve and choose a side, but this will also give a chance to "forgive" Tsunade for all she did to him.

Now if the scenario of Naruto forgives Tsunade comes to life, Naruto would still be Tsunade's son, thus protected, and giving a chance to grow properly without any of the sabotages he had to deal with.

This in way, gives yet another win-win situation.

If Naruto were to forgive Tsunade, not only would he be protected from the inside, from all of Konoha. He'll also be protected from the outside too. But then the issue comes of his so-called family. The clone thought it the boss could simply tell them off and seclude himself in the Senju compound and train himself in all the clans techniques.

But! If Tsunade ever breaks her word and sends a squad of Anbu to retrieve him for the sake of grabbing him, or his bijuu, Naruto will have a real chance at escaping in the outside world.

Naruto would never be able to escape Konoha if everything came down upon him if he was in Konoha.

But in the outside, where he is free, he'll have the best chance.

And if he successfully escapes, he'll have a chance to do something meaningful.

Now as to why the Naruto clone made this deal is simple. To test how Tsunade will react.

If she sends out her Anbu, Naruto will know Tsunade has some ulterior motive, or so he thinks, and possibly wants the Kyuubi. He wouldn't put it past him if she wanted the Kyuubi through adoption.

And if Tsunade follows through and doesn't send her Anbu then she is more than willing to trust him. That was his key goal, trust.

"I got you pegged!" Naruto shouted and vanished in a smoke cloud.

* * *

The Naruto clone on the hospital roof top grinned as Sasuke's fireball came towards him. The clone's left hand stuck it's thumb to the sky and it's right hand cupped the left in a single hand seal.

"Suiton: Sujinheki!" The Shadow clone of Naruto roared to the sky. In one instant, water formed between Naruto and Sasuke's fireball. A hissing sound of evaporation engulfed the hospital rooftop as five figures watched the jutsu exchange between Senju and Uchiha carefully.

_'Damn!'_ Sasuke thought in anger. _'I got no choice.'_ He put his hand out in front of him before a familiar screeching of a thousand birds came to life.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

The Naruto clone merely smirked and flipped through hand seals.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and thrusted his arm forward.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted back. Like with Orochimaru's Futon Daitoppa, Sasuke was flung far back and into the fences, knocking him clean out.

It was a simple battle between ranged jutsu vs close range jutsu. The Naruto clone simply used range to beat Sasuke's close range attack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out in horror and rushed towards him. But something odd was happening as black marks began to crawl across Sasuke's skin, covering half his body. Sakura began too look at Sasuke in slight fear, but suddenly found her stance.

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

_'Yeah... Naruto-baka stands no chance when he's like this! Those sound ninjas didn't even had a chance in the forest of death.'_ Sakura thought.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke roared. The Naruto clone merely smirked until a swarm of memories came to him. The clone's smirk grew.

"No ya won't cause I'm just a shadow clone." The clone's grin grew so very feral one moment before screaming to the world.

"I got you pegged!"

The amazing and wonderful clone dispelled in complete triumph.

* * *

As the real Naruto leapt on trees out of Konoha at a leisurely pace for a ninja, he looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi hopping after him. Skipping on branches was what the copy ninja was doing while reading his perverted novel. Naruto didn't like the copy ninja for a lot of reason. Most of them was because of his blatant favoritism for the Rookie of the Year, but another reason was because he is the killer of Haku, an innocent, a true friend.

Naruto passed by several dozen branches by branch hopping till he felt a swarm of memories calling to him. His normally happy mask turned into a deepening frown. To his surprise, he let a single tear drop from his eye.

_'Kyuubi. We have a lot to talk about.'_

_'Very well.'_

_'And I expect no lies this time.'_

_'Done.'_

Naruto wondered why the Kyuubi simply lied to his face when he was going to meet his real parents. It didn't make sense. If the Kyuubi blatantly lied to him right before he was going to meet the truth, then why lie?

_'What's your game Kyuubi?'_ Naruto wondered and leapt past more branches. Eventually, sensei and student sighted a seemingly peacefully village. Before, they moved on, Naruto had some last thoughts.

_'Tell me how you survived the Hakke no Shiki Fuuin, that jutsu was supposed to claim your life after you used it.' _Tsunade had said_._

_'I'll only say this. The Shinigami only slashes once.'_ Minato had said.

_'What did Minato-teme mean by that?' _Naruto wondered and look to the sky. It was blue and clear and the clouds were few. Having enough sightseeing, Naruto faced his front.

_'I have a lot to think about...'_ He noted.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha, twenty Anbu look-a-like people are inside an underground bunker. Each of these people wore a white mask that is shaped into various animals and all of them wore black cloaks. These people are rather confused as to what to do next and there are people who are simply sitting on the floor, staring into nothing.

The underground bunker itself is mostly colored in dark blue cement walls. There is a walkway along a deep abyss and an elevator that is pulled by a strong string, that leads to the surface.

This underground bunker is Danzo's base of operations.

Root.

As of now, there are twenty members inside. There are so many reasons as to why there are only twenty members. The incident with Ame's orphans was the biggest reason. Danzo practically lost every Root Anbu he possessed that day.

And it was even worse when Hiruzen ordered his Root program faulty and disbanded. Danzo couldn't get more members into his program during this time, thus he was forced to siphon Konoha's potential shinobi for his Root program. The process was extremely slow over the years as he was only able to get a half dozen a year or so since the order to tear down Root. But as more dangerous missions came up, causalities were taken.

Root practically survived off the skin of their teeth.

Root's effectiveness over the Elemental Nations plummeted the moment Danzo lost nearly every single one of his men to Nagato, one of the Ame orphans and the Nidaime Amekage. And Root stayed down when Hiruzen disbanded his program.

But not anymore.

"Torune-san, what do we do now?" An orange haired Yamanaka asked with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "Our cursed seals are removed. That means Danzo-sama is dead."

His words even after saying his master is dead holds no emotion whatsoever. Each of these Root members holds no emotion as to what they do. Danzo believed emotion is a weakness, thus emotions are removed from his members.

"I am not sure Fu; however, Danzo-sama would want to protect Konoha from all forces."

Another Root member makes his debut via Shunshin. "Fu-san, Danzo-sama gave me orders in the case of his death: we are to look into his room and find a scroll on his table. Let us go there now." The Root member told. The three Root members all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The three Root members reappeared inside a room and circled towards a table. On said table is a scroll with a detailed plan of what to do upon Danzo's death. Gently, Fu took the scroll in his hands and unfurled a bit of it. He read.

_'To all Root forces.'_

Afterwards, Fu began to read through Danzo's plan with his full and undivided attention. One he read through it, he gave the scroll to his two partners to read. Once all three read the scroll, they took special notice of the last order.

_'__Take control of the Kyuubi through any means necessary._

_Your last orders from Danzo Shimura, the leader of Root, in the event Danzo Shimura's death comes to pass.'_

* * *

**Author's notes:** I am in no way a doctor or a medic, and I am not even sure if a person can actually die by losing their "Will to live." I've checked on Google on several occasions and every single time, they say people can die by such a cause. I am not a hundred percent sure if that is true, but in this Fanfiction. The scene with Shizune and Tsunade healing Yugao is necessary to remove Naruto's mask by guilt trip and a few other things.

I do not know how to cure a person's will to live. I guess it's the lack of reason to live, but I don't know cause I'm no doctor. Then again, Medical ninjutsu has always been a favorite kind of jutsu for me.

I'm sorry about the cliffhangers!

And about the Kyuubi attack, I'll be typing an in-depth description of what exactly happened that day. I already hammered out most of the detail, but the chapter has to end.

And about Naruto leaving Konoha, that is to your speculation, but... I won't answer that.

As for what happened to Shizune, it should be obvious. When Naruto asked Shizune to relieve his "soreness" Naruto took advantage of Shizune's guard down and knocked her own. Afterwards, Naruto put a Kage Bunshin and Henge it to Shizune. The Henge clone then eavesdropped on Tsunade's conversation with the Uzumaki Namikaze family. This'll be explained next chapter.

As for how Minato surviving the Hakke no Shiki Fuuin, remember what Minato said (Or rather what I typed.)

"The Shinigami only slashes once."

From there, you can speculate on how I'll be able to manipulate these words, but next chapter will reveal exactly how. (Or wherever is comfortable(which means it'll be in a chapter where it'll fit the most at in my opinion).)

As for Tsunade sending Naruto off on the mission before the meeting, Tsunade wanted to see the Uzumaki Namikaze family first then get Naruto involved afterwards. I believe I addressed this during the story. (or so I think I did.) She even added the incentive to help Lee which turned out to be a total lie. Again, this'll be explored as I go through this story.

Now as for the deal the Naruto clone made with Tsunade, the clone singled out the Anbu for several reasons. This'll be explained in the next chapter.

Time for some common Q and A's. (Not really common, just questions that I think will spring up.)

1. Will Naruto be paired with anyone?

I have absolutely no idea. If someone wants a pairing, I'll try to fit it in. I always wanted to try to add a romantic theme into my stories, but I wasn't good at them. I'll pair Naruto with anyone. Hell, I'll even do a NarutoXKonan pairing if someone was desperate enough for one.

HOWEVER! I draw the line at Harems. I don't really like harems all too much, only if the author writes them in a way that feels right to me. For some reason, harems never really stuck with me unless they're written in a manner I like.

But other than that, this story WILL NOT POSSESS HAREMS.

Anyways, I got no plans as to who to pair Naruto with. Naruto liked Hinata for a reason, but there will always be a chance that NaruHina will not come true. (Yes! Heart breaking scene!)

2. What happened to Shizune?

When Naruto asked Tsunade to help with his soreness, Tsunade let Shizune go and deal with the problem. Shizune took Naruto the Senju compound, there, Naruto knocked Shizune out, and from there should be obvious. This'll be explored further into the next chapter.

3. How will Naruto react to his parents and his twin?

He will definitely hate them and he will not OPENLY try to disrupt the Uzumaki Namikaze life. Naruto will have other plans to come.

4. This is not a question, this is something about Tsunade.

Tsunade will take Naruto's advice on the Kage Bunshin seriously and use that to her advantage at every possible moment. Like with Naruto, Tsunade will use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu for any advantages she could look for, politically, training wise (Unlikely since she's already Kage Level, but plausible), and so on so forth.

5. Why did the Kyuubi lie to Naruto despite the obvious confrontation that was fast approaching?

That is a secret. The Kyuubi will be one _sneaky_ fox. And I mean a very... _Sneaky_... Fox.

6. Where will Naruto go?

There will be a scene on what Naruto knows. It'll have some humorous parts (Hopefully).

7. Will Naruto hate Tsunade?

Hell yes, but Tsunade will work for redemption after lying to Naruto after all he did for her. Tsunade wants to pay back this debt that will never be paid back. (Gives evil grin.) Or it might, who knows?!

8. Any spoilers I'm willing to give?

No. (Other than the stuff I'm typing up.)

9. Who is the Child of Prophecy? Naruto or Naruko?

Oh, ho ho! I wanna do a tricky one! I'll reveal the child of prophecy in a later chapter. Who knows, it might be Naruto, Naruko, or *gasp!* or even Sasuke!

But in all seriousness, I might have to give that title to Naruto in the end, but if I can pull a twist then I'll do it! (Maybe.)

10. How many questions am I going to type?

I don't know.

12. Will any of these questions have any real revlenance?

How the heck am I supposed to know?

13. Where will I stop?

Now.

14. Before you call me out for being a liar, I wanna add a few more questions. How will Kakashi react to the living Uzumaki Namikaze family?

I am going to do a twist and make Kakashi hate Minato's family. (Yes. Kakashi will want redemption after all the things he did to Naruto.) He'll have the perfect reason to too.

15. What do I mean "The Shinigami only slashes once."?

You will see.

16. What about Minato's chakra coils?

Minato's chakra coils' conditions will be further explained in the next chapter or so. I'll get around it sooner or later. As explained, Kushina's chakra coils are damaged, and I have typed up that she has a sword. Inevitably, Kushina taken up Kenjutsu to make up for the inability to use chakra, and yes, that includes how Shinobis travel.

17. Why did Tsunade send Naruto on a mission right before the Uzumaki Namikaze confrontation?

Tsunade wanted to deal with the Uzumaki Namikaze family first to discover their intentions, ect, ect. And to do that, Tsunade wanted to make sure and make Naruto leave the village first.

But her plan was sabotaged when Naruto intervened.

18. What can you tell us about Naruko?

I gave a twist and made Naruko insensitive and agrrogant, but not Sasuke or Neji (before his match with Naruto) level of arrogance. As it has been revealed, Naruko has the wood release, and was given training by her parents when they could. I will be telling the Uzumaki Namikaze's story soon enough, but I cannot fit it in this chapter. As to how Naruko gotten the wood release, it should be explained last chapter that her twin was the great grandson of the first Hokage. Since she is a twin, she has the possibleity of getting the wood realse.

I will also go into detail on Naruko's life has been.

19. What about Minato?

I really, really, and I really absolutely hate Minato with a passion. I completely agree one thousand percent one Drachohalo117's opinion on Minato Namikaze. I absolutely seethe Minato's choice in sealing the Kyuubi into his son while not taking the oppritunity in sealing it in Kushina, to take it down with her.

He will be _special._

20. How did Kushina and Minato survive on the day of the masked man's attack?

Okay, since I added a twin into the story, there will be a different set of events because of this fact. Other people will end up getting involved in the masked man's attack and *censored* will be involved.

Okay... I played twenty questions with you guys and that should be enough. For now, take refuge that I have given the next chapter, although I would love to give more, but can't.

Okay! Wait for the next chapter called... (Names are subject to title change)

**_Chapter Three: The Act of Betrayal Part II_**

**_"Kakashi's resolve, Tsunade's revenge, Konoha's fall from grace, and Naruto's descent into desperation."_**

Chapter four will probably be called... (Names are subject to title change)

**_Chapter Four: The Chase Across Nations Part I_**

**_"Shizune's determination, Movements of Root, Oto, and Akatsuki, Naruto's ultimate decision, and Kidnapping the last Uchiha."_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (I honestly have no clue as to why I am putting this thing here. I think it's about the suing or law related things.)

Author's note: It has been noted to me that the Namikaze name shouldn't be added to Naruto's name because the Namikaze wasn't a clan and ect, ect, ect. So I'll simply add it in because, well I added the Namikaze name to my title. So for the rest of this story, Naruto will officially be named Naruto Senju-Uzumaki Namikaze because of the title. I rather not change the title because the Namikaze name adds Minato in the war for Naruto's "Soul."

Disclaimer #2: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist either. There will be a very small and a single aspect of Fullmetal Alchemist in this story. Congrats to you if you know where it is. Other than that, there will be no further crossovers in this story unless it fits too well not to fit into the story.

Now, I also would like to apologize about my late update. I got a simple reason for that. It's summer, and I want some vacation time from everything, including Fanfiction. Now I won't abandon Fanfiction, heck no, not after I'm getting lots of goodies from this story, but I still want some vacation time. But if there's time and desire to type, I'll write some of the next chapter.

But you have to admit, summer is fun. I like fun things and fun things takes up time. Although, another reason for the long update is fear. I'm scared that I'll end up screwing this story over and I'm taking as much time as I need to make this story as great as it can be.

Well, despite my fears, let's get on with the story.

But wait a second! Because of my delay in updating this story, I decided to give a preview about a scene in this story to make things a little even between us. I'm not telling when it'll happen, but just look to the very bottom of this chapter.

**Senju Vs. Uzumaki Namikaze: Battle for Naruto's Soul**

**Chapter Three: The Act of Betrayal Part II**

**Kakashi's Resolve Part I, Senju's Laws of Bijuus, Movements of Root and Oto, And a Family's Determination to Survive.**

The Godaime Hokage sat on her Hokage chair in complete despair as she just witnessed the clone dispel in her office. The result of that dispel just told the real Naruto of what transpired in her office. As she sat lifelessly on her chair, her mind began to flash back to her time with Naruto. It was short, but it was the greatest time she had in a long time. He essentially made her life better in every way.

Tears streamed down her face as she put a palm on her forehead as she contemplated on the loss of one amazing son she had for a few hours. Slowly, she grew furious and slammed her fist onto her desk. The blow left behind a cracked indent that would leave splinters, but she didn't care.

"KAMI DAMNIT!" Tsunade swore loudly and glared at the three Uzumakis.

"It's because of you three that I just lost the trust of the greatest son in existence! I Kami Damnit hate all three of you! You should have just stayed dead on that fateful day!" Tsunade shouted and snarled in disgust. To her growing anger, she threw out her desk out the window and out into the outside. The result left behind a large hole through the wall.

The two other blondes in the room were unaffected by Tsunade's burst of rage, but Kushina slowly began to weep again. She just lost her son just after she meet him and now he hated them too.

"GRAH! Anbu! I want chakra suppressant seals on these bastards on the double! I want these bastards on their knees right now!" Tsunade commanded in a furious tone. On her command, three Anbu appeared in the room and slapped a few seals on Naruko, Minato, and Kushina. Kushina didn't fight back, there was no need to put a suppressant seal on her since she can't use chakra anyways.

"Unhand me!" Naruko demanded and tried to get out of the Anbu's grasp, but the Anbu worked fast and slapped one on.

As for Minato, he simply allowed it.

"On your knees right now!" Tsunade demanded.

"Hell no! I don't bow to no one!" Naruko shouted, but the blonde was quickly forced down onto the ground by the Anbu.

"I am the Hokage! And I demand it!" Tsunade shouted.

At once, the three Anbus in the room forced the Uzumaki Namikaze family to their knees.

"You have cost me something that I will probably will never get back! For this crime against the Godaime Hokage, all Uzumaki and any monetary earnings under the Namikaze name will be coveted to the Senju clan!" Tsunade decreed and was met with animosity.

"What the fuck!? Then we'll be left with nothing!" Naruko shouted.

"I am the Hokage, and you three are supposed to be dead! I already signed the papers and all your money belongs to the Senju clan, and all that money will be inherited by Naruto the moment he comes back!" Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk and stomped over to Naruko.

"As for bringing harm to the Godaime Hokage's son I imprison you to an S-ranked cell! Followed by your dead parents!" Tsunade shouted.

"You can't do this! I didn't do anything!" Naruko screamed, but Tsunade merely slapped her, hard. Minato hid a growl from that while Kushina merely wept silently.

"Are you deaf child?! Naruto-kun was adopted by me and that means you attacked the Godaime Hokage's son! I have every right to imprison anyone who dares harm a clan heir to two clans!" Tsunade shouted.

"Two?! Why the fuck two?!" Naruko questioned in a snarl. The grim look on Minato's face grew as he knew what clans Tsunade was talking about.

"The Senju and the Uzumaki!" Tsunade sneered and went on. "Anbu! Throw these bastards to the T&I right now! I want Minato to reveal everything right this very second!" Tsunade demanded. The Anbu was about to take Minato away much to his daughter's protest, but Minato only gave an angry glance to Tsunade.

"You can't do that to an ambassador of Kiri." Minato reprimanded calmly. Those words caused a beat to skip in her heart.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

"I am the ambassador of Kirigakure. The bloodline genocide in Kiri is over." Minato answered.

* * *

Naruto walked around the seemingly peaceful village for the longest time while he looked for the ingredients for Lee's surgery. So far, he gathered an odd list of materials.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, why are we gathering these things? I mean, I know these are for Lee's surgery, but I don't think we need bandages for his surgery. We do have plenty of those back at Konoha. And look at this." Naruto raised his list that was given to him by his adoptive mother.

"Why did kaa-chan," He hid the desire to spit out her name after she lied to him, "put down sake? This is like her grocery list or something like that." Naruto commented. In all actuality, he wouldn't put it past Tsunade to give him a mission to gather her groceries.

"Maa, maa, no need to find out the motives of our Hokage Naruto-kun. She is our Hokage and we are to follow her commands to the letter." Kakashi reprimanded lightly. A scowl escaped Naruto as he thought about the Godaime Hokage.

Naruto thought long and hard about Tsunade and his living parents, and while at the same time he saw the same worried look he saw on her face. It was the same exact look she gave him when he fought off against Kabuto.

That same look was on his real mother, Kushina.

_'But she abandoned us!'_ An angry voice rang within Naruto. The voice was quick and furious and Naruto only caught on to the voice for a few seconds before he could ponder on it.

_'She did abandon me.'_ Naruto grimly thought. He knew Kushina could've rescued him since his birth, his mother had to know of many secrets within Konoha and she had allies to help her. She was the Yondaime's wife, and that gave her powers other women would die for. She must've had access to information on Konoha to make a good plan to help him, but she chose to shy away from him to save herself.

He knew she could've saved him despite the inability to use chakra. She had access to powers that were above chakra; information and allies.

He knew the true strength of information and allies. After all, he used the power of information all the time in his time in Konoha.

His thoughts trailed down towards Tsunade again, his adoptive mother. Oh how long have he waited for someone to adopt him, and he finally had someone to do so, only to lie to his face.

_'But that look on her face... That has to mean something...' _Naruto thought desperately. He remembered the look on Tsunade's face when he fought against Kabuto. It was a look of worry and Tsunade was the sixth person to ever had worried about him, the first being Hiruzen, then the two Ichirakus, Iruka, and Hinata.

_'What does that mean?'_ Naruto asked himself. That worried look always confused him. Not many people ever cared and worried about him and to see that look on Tsunade... He couldn't find out what to do.

The blonde found himself staring into the eye of his sensei who was trying to get his attention.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun! Hey, snap out of it already." Kakashi said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Oh, sorry Kakashi-sensei I was just thinking about something." Naruto said. The way he said it narrowed Kakashi's lone eye.

"You being silent and thinking isn't your thing Naruto. Tell me, what were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Does Tsunade really care about me?" He asked in a trance-like state. The question bewildered Kakashi.

"Of course she does. One time, Hokage-sama and I talked about your promotion to chunin. I must say that standing up to a ninja like Kabuto and coming back alive definitely deserves a chunin vest." Kakashi commented and pulled out his novel. The orange book annoyed Naruto, but let it slide when Kakashi confessed that Naruto was chunin worthy.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Naruto wondered about Kakashi's sudden faith in him.

"I've read the report on your battle with Kabuto. As your sensei I have every right to. Tsunade loves you Naruto, a lot. Godaime-sama didn't treat people for the longest time and for her to heal you means something. Don't ignore what she did for you Naruto. Give her time." Kakashi said, unknowingly piercing Naruto's thoughts in an instant.

_'Tsunade... Healed me... That does mean something.'_ Naruto thought and turned his thoughts to something else.

_'But she lied to me. I-I feel as if she didn't trust me enough to know my own parents.'_ Naruto thought sadly. The thought of her hiding his parents' identity actually hurt Naruto a lot.

The reason was simple.

Tsunade didn't trust Naruto enough with the identity of his parents.

_'Give her time.'_ Kakashi had said a few seconds ago.

_'I only need time Naruto!'_ Tsunade had pleaded.

_'She loves you Naruto!'_ A calm voice rang inside his mind. Like with the angry version of it before, it came as quickly as it left, leaving him unable to ponder on it.

_'Maybe... Maybe I should give her time.'_ Naruto thought. Tsunade was in office for only a few days and maybe Naruto was a bit harsh on her.

_'I'll find out soon enough. If Tsunade doesn't send any Anbu then I'll see her motive soon enough.'_ Naruto thought. He and Kakashi began to look for the ingredients that Tsunade listed for them. Naruto was still going to do the mission, for Lee's sake.

It was a bit tedious, but the jounin and genin managed to group together the ingredients within the peaceful village. The village itself was a lot like Konoha, at least physically, but to Naruto, it was a completely different way. This village gave him nice and kind looks, but they didn't know the truth. He was sure that if everyone knew about what he holds, they'll all hate him like the ones in Konoha too.

But it was truly nice to see the kindness in these people's hearts and he would've loved to live in the village, but he had business and enemies to deal with, making it pointless to settle down and live a life of peace. He would've loved to live in peace but it was not to be. That thought added another pain in his heart.

After finding out a lot of the ingredients from the merchants and other methods that Tsunade gave them to find, Naruto was a little confused as to why they have an odd list of things.

"Bandages, some pig food, some sake, some books on gamble advice? What kind of list is this?" Naruto questioned. The objects that Tsunade ordered him to gather was a bit weird, but there were some things that did make sense.

"At least she got us to get some of, what's this stuff called again? Oh yeah, ointment, some pain relievers, some syringes, oh hey! Wait, what's morphine?" Naruto asked. A light chuckle escaped from Kakashi as he read his perverted novel.

"What's gotten you so up?" Naruto asked. Althought Naruto thought it was Kakashi's novel that did the deed.

"Oh, oh nothing... Um, well, Morphine is a kind of drug that helps in surgery. Don't worry though, Tsunade-sama will patch Lee right up soon." Kakashi commented offhandedly and continued to read his book. Naruto merely ignored him and continued to look for more ingredients on the list.

While Naruto was contemplating on where to go next for the next item on the weird list, Kakashi eyed his student very carefully with a sad look. In all actuality, Kakashi wasn't reading his novel like he usually did and he had the perfect reason why he wasn't.

_'Minato...'_ Kakashi thought, he was unable to add the 'sensei' title to his name. Unconsciously, he clenched his book tighter. The book cringed and bent under his grip.

* * *

Flashback!

On top of a rooftop, Kakashi can be seen reading his perverted novel. Where he was at in his novel, the protagonist was making heavy love to his beloved on top of a waterfall while at the same time used chakra to- Okay! That was not important.

What was important was the fact that he was watching Konoha on top of the Yondaime's head. After he was healed by his newest Hokage, Kakashi was given leeway into temporary vacation time to recover. Most of his vacation time was spent reading Icha Icha, mild training, and catching up with the times.

The copy ninja flipped through a page of his amazing novel and began to read through the next page. Enjoyment can clearly be seen on the guy's face, but to his surprise he began to hear the roar of the people far off in the village.

"Yondaime-sama's alive! Kushina-sama! Naruko-sama! Look at me!" A villager screeched to get the Uzumaki family's attention.

Kakashi actually dropped his book when he heard of those names. His mind flashed back through his memories of his time with his second father figure and his wife, but his mind took a darker turn.

_'Naruko...'_ His mind already flashed through the possibility of Naruto having a twin. He knew there were plenty of twins that were named like each other like Hiashi and Hizashi, and Raijin and Fujin, the stupid brothers.

The mere thought of Minato having a second child hurt Kakashi, a lot.

Minato Namikaze was Kakashi's second father figure in life when his first father, Sakumo Hatake, committed a ninja's most shameful act, senpukku. The mere thought of someone impersonating his sensei roused anger within Kakashi as he stormed over to the impersonator's location. Kakashi leapt on rooftops to look for the imposter.

The Yondaime was dead. Sandaime-sama confirmed it to Kakashi which broke Kakashi's soul and Kakashi sent himself to the Anbu to help quell the pain of losing his loved ones.

The Anbu is full of things that shouldn't happen and the desire to get rid of emotions is one of them.

But that was not important. What was important was that the Sandiame specifically told Kakashi his sensei was dead. There was no way the Yondaime could've survived the Kyuubi attack.

Eventually, Kakashi found the Uzumaki family walking towards the Hokage's tower. To confirm if this was a genjutsu or some kind of trick, Kakashi lifted his headband for a mere moment. He always trusted his Sharingan eye, along with the person who gave it to him.

He regretted doing so when he found out the truth.

There was no genjutsu or some kind of ninja trick.

_'Minato... Your alive.'_ Kakashi noted and a tremor shook his body. He used his keen shinobi training to see what the others are about by their body language. To his grown sorrow, he noticed the blonde girl held a grin and moved her body in a confident and elegant manner that can only be obtained by having the good life.

That proved that this girl was raised with a family in a good way.

That thought put a pang in Kakashi's heart.

Kakashi turned his gaze to the red head of the family.

_'Kushina...'_

The red headed beauty walked with a much poorer elegance and glanced around Konoha every now and then. Kakashi assumed she was looking for signs of Naruto. The copy ninja noted that Kushina had seen better days by her ever increasing concern for something. His suspicions were confirmed when he took notice of Kushina's never growing chakra reserves.

The copy ninja noted that Kushina's reserves were minuscule, only enough to sustain her bodily functions, and they were unlike what they once were, massive.

That thought confounded Kakashi.

What could've happened to Kushina to cause her chakra reserves to be the level of less than civilians?

Then Kakashi turned his gaze upon his mysteriously living sensei.

_'How?'_ That one question was forever burned into Kakashi's mind as he stared carefully at his sensei. What Kakashi noticed nearly instantly was Minato's massive chakra reserves that equaled the size of his student, Naruto. Kakashi could've sworn Minato and Kushina's chakra reserves switched sizes for some reason.

Shoving aside his observations, Kakashi wanted to know the answers to his basic questions.

How and why did they survive, and why did they return now if they could earlier?

Kakashi felt betrayed when he noticed the blonde haired girl glanced at his direction with a huge smirk on her face. The blonde didn't take notice of him, but Kakashi took notice of the look in her eyes.

With his Sharingan eye, the look could've said, _'I'm more important than you.'_

Even though the look wasn't directed at him, Kakashi took that look to his broken heart.

_'Minato moved on from me.'_ Kakashi sadly noted. The thought of his second father abandoning him to the wolves made him feel... Abandoned, again.

A memory sparked in his mind.

_'Those who abandon their missions are scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worst than scum.'_ _Kakashi once quoted to his team of genins._

_'Obito...'_ Kakashi thought with his head ducked down in shame.

He placed his head band to where it normally is. He always trusted Obito's eye.

_'Obito... Rin... Naruto... I'm sorry.'_ Kakashi mentally apologized. _'Naruto... You look just like your father. How could I have not seen it?!'_ Kakashi berated himself.

He looked back to when he was training his team. Now that he thought about it, all he trained Naruto in was the tree walking exercise. Throughout his entire time with Team 7, he was always late when it came to training them and always gave a pitiful excuse as to why he was late. Now that he actually thought about it, Kakashi practically left Naruto his wolves.

_'I am the worst of scum, and my... No! And Minato is also worst than scum!' He should've left something for me at least rather than leaving me to my wolves!'_ Kakashi thought angrily about his position. Kakashi felt abandoned by both of his father figures and felt the pain of losing a father, again.

_'Naruto... I am so sorry. I will make it up to you for what I have done, unlike what your father has done to me.'_ Kakashi thought and turned away. Kakashi felt abandoned by his second father just like his first one. If Minato truly cared for Kakashi he would've, or should've done something to help cope with Kakashi's losses.

_'Minato knew I was having a hard time with Obito and Rin's death! Albeit I... Never asked for help... But he should've noticed somehow! Minato always knew what I was thinking somehow!'_ Kakashi thought in anguish and headed back to his home. During his time with Minato, Minato always seemed to know exactly what was on Kakashi's mind. It was as if Minato was a mind reader back then.

If Minato cared about Kakashi then Minato would've done something by now.

Once he reached his home, Kakashi sat down on a couch and glanced over his picture with his genin team.

_'Naruto... I'll make it up to you somehow.'_ Kakashi thought and suddenly grew a smirk.

_'I got it!'_ Kakashi stood up abruptly and grinned behind his mask.

_'I'll adopt him!'_

Flashback end!

* * *

Kakashi kept his lone eye solely on his student that he actually thought about adopting. The copy ninja truly regretted not doing more for his student like what his sensei didn't do for him, albeit he never asked. Kakashi thought about adopting Naruto seriously and found the idea intriguing.

He figured that he couldn't change the past, but he could work for a better future with Naruto. It would be his way of repaying the damages he could've prevented on Naruto's person.

When Kakashi found Naruto in the Senju compound, he was worried that Naruto might get in trouble with the authority and thought he should help him out.

* * *

Another flashback, yay!

Kakashi walked around Konoha for the purpose of searching for his blonde student. He wanted to adopt the boy after he found a way to repent for his failures against him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on the perspective, he noticed the Senju gate was opened when he past around the Senju compound.

_'This can't be good.'_ Kakashi thought and started his investigation. After hopping on a few rooftops, Kakashi eventually found a person in orange with a large scroll strapped on him running into the forest inside the Senju compound. Kakashi decided to take caution and summoned a Bunshin in case this was an enemy. One can't be too prepare after what Orochimaru did to Konoha. The copy ninja didn't want the same thing to happen to him like what Orochimaru did to the leaf.

Right after summoning his double, Kakashi followed the orange wearing ninja from close behind and eventually heard a shout.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" Kakashi homed in on the voice and noticed something that stunned him.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto called forth and shot a gust of wind at the ground. When Kakashi saw Naruto use elemental ninjutsu, Kakashi was hurt, again.

_'I didn't teach him that.'_ Kakashi sadly noted.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked. _'Might as well get some information.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Eheheh, sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm in the middle of some training." Kakashi blinked a few times.

"In the middle of the Senju compound? Only a Senju has any right to enter here." Kakashi asked somewhat dangerously. Kakashi didn't mean to use that tone, but the thought of someone teaching Naruto his preferred style of combat, which is elemental ninjutsu, bugged him. Although Kakashi used to use Kenjutsu, but that was a long time ago.

"Well, I am technically a Senju now. Ask Kaa-chan about it." The clone replied with a grin. His answer caused Kakashi to catch a choked gasp.

_'Tsunade-sama adopted Naruto? Since when?'_ Kakashi wondered. It wasn't hard for Kakashi to take notice of the fact that Tsunade was the last known Senju.

"Kaa-chan adopted me today in the morning." The clone smiled and found the ground interesting.

_'Adopted... I'm too late...'_ Kakashi thought, depressed.

"I-I'm not alone anymore." The Naruto whispered, but Kakashi caught it.

"Good for you Naruto-kun." Kakashi said and ruffled the blonde's hair much to the blonde's protests, but Kakashi secretly wished he could've adopted Naruto.

"So what are you doing here, exactly? I saw you use elemental ninjutsu and I'm quite surprised." Kakashi admitted while he narrowed his own eye. He hoped that Naruto didn't learn too much and hoped that there was still time for him to teach Naruto something, anything.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you want to help me with my Suiton training?" Naruto asked eagerly. Kakashi nodded and saw Naruto use less hand seals necessary for a very familiar jutsu.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" Naruto roared and fired three rounds of Kakashi's torso sized water bullets. The three bullets made contact with the tree, which caused it to blow up and fall down.

"Impressive." Kakashi said in slight awe.

_'That was better than Sasuke's fireball. Sasuke's fireball is only a single shot while that jutsu has three. If these two fought, then... Naruto would win.'_ Kakashi admitted sadly. How could he have been so foolish? All this time he spent training Sasuke, but suddenly, Naruto easily overpowered Sasuke in the elemental ninjutsu department.

"So, Kakashi-sensei. I got Futon and Suiton, and I noticed Sasuke has Katon and Raiton. That means I can beat him in elemental ninjutsu!" Naruto said with his grin growing larger.

_'How did Naruto know that?'_ Kakashi wondered and looked at the clone. _'I didn't teach him elemental ninjutsu. How did he learn that?'_

A deep sad feeling grew in Kakashi's heart as he noticed Naruto's knowledge in elemental ninjutsu.

_'It looks like he doesn't need me.'_ Kakashi solemnly thought.

"Mmmm... It seems you really gotten a good grasp on Suiton ninjutsu Naruto-kun. You don't need my help." Kakashi assured. He ignored the massive twitch on Naruto's forehead and merely thought about his lateness.

_'I was too late...'_ Kakashi thought.

"So what about you? What are you doing in the Senju compound?" Naruto asked. The question brought about Kakashi's attention and turned to his blonde student.

"I saw the gates of the Senju compound open. I thought we had some theft or something and I thought it was my duty to stop em from what their were doing." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Well, it's getting kinda late Kakashi-sensei. So I'll be seeing ya." Naruto ran off. Once Naruto was out of his eyesight, Kakashi took a good look at the fallen tree.

_'I was too late...'_ Kakashi thought and cursed his lateness. He sighed out and vanished in a Shunshin.

The copy ninja reappeared inside his apartment and sat down on his couch. He was completely frustrated with his lateness and his timing. It irritated Kakashi that Tsunade beaten him to the punch.

_'I was too late...'_ Kakashi repeated on his mind and suddenly felt a swarm of memories.

_'So... That was a clone this whole time.' His clone that stood by though when it spied on Naruto._

_'And what was that clone doing here? Training? It sounded likely. The memory feedback could be used for training, but... I didn't teach him any of that. Who taught him that? Could he have known this whole time? Or could it be IT?' His clone thought and dispelled._

_'Who taught you that?'_ Kakashi wondered, but suddenly remembered something important.

_'Where's the scroll?'_ Kakashi questioned. On his way into the forest, Kakashi saw the Naruto clone with a scroll strapped on his back. The moment he found Naruto, the scroll was gone.

_'He must've buried it.'_ Kakashi figured. There wasn't much that Naruto could've done with the scroll. He was snapped from his thoughts when his door was knocked on.

"Kakashi-san! Hokage-sama has a mission for you!" Someone at the door called.

_'Ahh... I got no time to investigate. Well, at least I'll have my Icha Icha.'_ Kakashi sadly thought and shunshined to Tsunade's office. There, Kakashi gotten his mission and left to be late again at the western gate of Konoha. But this time around, Kakashi was actually curious about his student's mission about his search for Tsunade.

This time around, Kakashi made his way to Konoha by walking. He knew he was going to be late again with his mission, but Naruto could wait. First, Kakashi wanted to know what went down on Naruto's mission. Something obviously happened when Naruto was gone and Kakashi wanted to know what could've happened, and he has every right to be.

Casually, he walked towards the Hokage's tower, intended on finding out what could've happened while he was in a coma. Thinking about his momentary Tsukuyomi induced coma, Kakashi was very thankful for his student's efforts in aiding Jiraiya towards finding Tsunade. Inside the Hokage's tower, he made his way towards the records room. But first, he had to talk to the secretary.

"Hello Shizune-san, I'm here to see the records room." Kakashi asked politely. He noticed Shizune was a bit strung up on searching through papers and scrolls. What he noticed nearly instantly was Shizune's hardened eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Go right in." Shizune allowed without removing her eyes from whatever she was doing.

"Okay, thanks." Kakashi thanked and walked inside the records room. Kakashi wasn't too curious about Shizune's hard look, but there was a hint of panic around her actions. Shizune looked... Worried.

_'Yeah, that's the word. Shizune-san looked a bit worried about something important. Oh well, it's not my business anyways.'_ Kakashi thought.

Inside the records room, there were dozens of scrolls on dozens of wooden shelves with a label on each of them. Each shelf was labeled with an E, D, C, B, and A; the mission ranks of what each ninja and ninja teams does. The records room goes on for, what it seems to be, ages in walking pass shelf after shelf. Kakashi made his way towards the A-ranked missions section, S-ranks are not included in the records room because S-ranked missions are for the Hokage's eyes only, and found his Team's records shelf.

Team 7's A-ranked record shelf was the one that had the least amount of scrolls, other than the other rookie teams. There were two scrolls in his Team's shelf. Kakashi was actually proud of his team for getting those two scrolls. Two A-ranked missions in eight months for a genin team is actually quite impressive and made his record look good. Genin teams never gets A-ranked missions since genins are far too inexperienced to deal with them. A-ranked missions are usually dealt with by a team of jounins.

_'And to think that Naruto gotten an A-ranked mission without the rest of us.'_ Kakashi thought and grabbed a scroll. He unfurled it gently and started reading it. It told him of the details of Jiraiya's trip with Naruto to Tanzaku Gai.

_'Jiraiya-sama practically stolen Naruto-kun's money.'_ Kakashi noted about Jiraiya's asking for money from Naruto. _'Wait... Isn't Jiraiya-sama rich?'_

The thought confused Kakashi. Jiraiya was rich off of the Icha Icha series. Some of Kakashi's own money even went into Jiraiya's pockets. Why would Jiraiya ask money from someone who needed it?

_'Jiraiya-sama was supposed to teach Naruto-kun, not steal his money. So what did he teach him?'_ Kakashi asked himself and began to skim through it. He actually found himself interested in his student's part in the mission. What he read next caused his eye to bug out.

_'Wait... Naruto learned the Rasengan? In a week? How?'_ Kakashi asked himself. The Rasengan was a jutsu born from his sensei within three years, and the mere thought of Naruto learning the Rasengan in a week was insane! Crazy even!

He continued to read through the scroll.

_'He fought Kabuto and nearly won?!'_ Kakashi mentally screamed. From there, he read through the report and read that Naruto nearly beaten Kabuto by using the Rasengan.

With those thoughts in mind, Kakashi replaced the scroll on the shelf and left a little shaken about his team and a certain blonde student.

Flashback end.

* * *

The copy ninja merely clutched onto his book while staring at his blonde student, who was oblivous of his sensei's intense gaze, but instead noticed Kakashi's grip on his book.

"Umm... Kakashi-sensei? Your holding your book a little too tightly." Naruto told. What he told Kakashi didn't sink in immediately, but when it did...

"Oh, oh, oh my! I'm so sorry Icha Icha-chan! I'm so sorry! Can you forgive you tou-chan, my Icha Icha-chan?!" Kakashi fussed over his book. He didn't mean to tightly hold his book to cause it to bend, but the thought of Minato bugged him. Quickly, Kakashi began to caress his book like a baby.

_'He cares more about his own novel than me if he's referring his book as his daughter.'_ Naruto sadly noted and started to walk ahead of Kakashi, to avoid talking to him. The copy ninja easily noticed Naruto's growing distance away from him and quickly moved to catch up to him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up from his list he had been reading and glanced at his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" He asked disappointedly.

"How bout I teach you something." Kakashi offered. That raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What?" The blonde asked.

"I... I had some time to think about it and I really would like to help you further in teaching you the Chidori." Kakashi explained.

Naruto was one confused boy.

_'Wha-what? When did this come about?'_ Naruto wondered about Kakashi's one eighty attention flip. All of Kakashi's attention was on Sasuke and his book during his time with him and Naruto was geinuenly confused as to why Kakashi suddenly offered to teach him his prized technque.

"But Kakashi sensei, I don't have the lightning affinity." Naruto innocently said. He remembered the meeting in the Senju compound's forest about elemental affinites and thought that might get in the way, but there was also the time when Kakashi "attempted" to teach Naruto the Chidori.

"Forget about the affinites, the Chidori was a template for an advanced version of my signature technique, my more prized technique Raikiri. The Chidori was made for anyone who could learn it, affinity or not, and Sasuke needed the Chidori to at least survive his fight with Gaara." Kakashi explained. There was a few differences between the Chidori, One Thousand Birds, and Kakashi's Raikiri, The Lightning Blade.

The Chidori only forms at the palm and extends around the hand. Kakashi's Raikiri, or Lightning Blade, is a much more devestating version. The Raikiri is capable of forming a small aura around the user and is much more concentrated and powerful.

But when Kakashi mentioned the chunin exams, he unintentionally touched onto a subject that Naruto didn't want to talk about.

"The last thing I remember was you shunning me off to that closet pervert Ebisu." Naruto remarked disappointingly. Kakashi couldn't help but wince internally at that. He remembered he essentailly left Naruto to the wolves during the chunin exams finals.

"I didn't shun you, I thought you needed more chakra controlling exercises for your much more larger chakra reserves, Naruto-kun. I wanted Ebisu-san to teach you water walking so I could teach you something more advanced after the chunin exams, and I would really like to help you out with the Chidori." Kakashi explained and smirked. Perhaps he could give some flattery to the blonde to get him to accept.

"You do know that your chakra reserves are about... Five times larger than my own, so you can definitely use the Chidori much more often than I can." Kakashi remarked.

"Alright! Let's get started then!" Naruto cheered. He would actually like the chance to have the Chidori in his ninjutsu repertoire. It'll give him a nice substitute for the Rasengan. Now that the man who invented the Rasengan was alive, Naruto was a little less... Eager... To use the Rasengan. It felt like he was giving Minato good points for using it. The mere thought sickened Naruto. This didn't mean that Naruto didn't want the Rasengan, its just that the fact that Minato was alive bugged him. If Minato was still dead, like he should be, he would've been more accepting to use the Rasengan.

And Kakashi? He was happy he got to teach Naruto something.

* * *

A glare was what Tsunade was giving Minato right about now. Minato just confessed that he was the ambassador of Kiri and the Senju in the office growled because of that.

The fact is simple. Ambassadors are virtually untouchable to any sort of hostile activites unless the offender was prepared for war.

"Now let us go or else you'll risk war with kirigakure and you'll end up causing the fourth great shinobi war over Naruto when the other villages pick sides." Minato calmly said. A growl escaped Tsunade as she shook in anger over what Minato just said.

He practically forced Tsunade to choose her son over the village! It was just as Naruto said it would happen!

_'Can I really force the village to go into war just for my sochi?'_ Tsunade thought.

_'This is probably what Naruto meant...'_ Tsunade thought in a mourn. Now that she thought about it, Naruto was completely right. Tsunade would eventually have to choose between her son's well being against the village's well being.

Once again, that cursed saying comes into play.

_"The lives of many outweights the lives of the few, or one."_ Naruto had said.

Could Tsunade really put the needs of her son over the village?

Practically an eternity passed until Tsunade made her choice.

"Let em go." Tsunade said disappointedly.

_'I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.'_ Tsunade mentally apologized. The Anbu in the room released their seals and allowed the Uzumaki Namikaze family to stand, but Kushina didn't bother to get back up. She merely had this defeated look in her eyes.

"Now rip up those papers." Minato ordered. Tsunade scoffed before complying. The scrolls were ripped and tore into shreds, with it, Tsunade's hopes of granting Naruto a well fianaced life.

_'And to think I was going to give him his inheritance soon.'_ Tsunade clenched her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. She was planning on taking any money from under the Uzumaki and Namikaze names and give it to Naruto as quickly as possible, but with Minato and his family's survival, that plan was thrown out the window.

"Now go send Anbu after Naruto. He's unstable and needs to-" Minato tried to say, but Tsunade beaten him out of it.

"That I cannot allow!" Tsunade interrupted in a burst of anger.

"And why not?" Minato asked dangerously. Tsunade didn't want to answer, so she didn't.

_'That deal that Naruto made... It was directed at the Anbu...'_ Tsunade thought and paled.

"He knows something..." Tsunade whispered and turned to the Anbu.

"Get these three out of here. I'm postponing this meeting." Tsunade commanded. The Anbu was about to obey, but Minato spoke up.

"This is an insult to Kirigakure and-"

"I am the Hokage and my word is law! I'll respond to Kirigakure when I'm ready for them. For now, just sit outside my office!" Tsunade commanded. The Anbu took the Uzumaki Namikaze family out hurriedly. An Anbu tried to place a hand on Naruko, but Naruko merely shrugged the Anbu's hand off. Another Anbu picked the defeated Kushina up and walked her out. Kushina didn't bother to fight back.

Minato simply walked out on his own.

Secretly Tsunade wondered what happened to Minato.

_'Minato... I thought he loved Konoha just like Naruto-kun...'_ Tsunade thought and shoved that thought to the side.

Once they were out, Tsunade formed a familiar hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" At once, six clones of Tsunade came forth and stood ready for commands. Tsunade pointed to the one on the far left.

"You, go to the Senju compound and find out what happened to Shizune." The clone nodded before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"You," Tsunade pointed to the next one, "Go gather as many shinobi as you need and go to the outskirts of Konoha. Danzo's root base will be there and investigate anything of value!" The next clone vanished. Tsunade pointed to the next one.

"You, go where all dead Hokages are buried at. Go invesitage Minato and Kushina's graves." Tsunade commanded. Like the previous two, the clone vanished into thin air.

"The rest of you, go finish this damn paperwork." Tsunade commanded. Her three remaining clones whined and complained, but a glare from Tsunade ended them.

But unfortunately, a clone cracked and tossed herself to the real deal's feet.

"Don't make us work on those devil shits! Please! I beg you!" A Tsunade clone begged and gave fearful gazes on the evil sheets that are on Tsunade's desk. A sinister smirk inwardly grew in the real Tsunade as she picked up her clone, while faking a sympathetic and soft gaze that would assure anyone.

"No, now get to work." Tsunade said softly and patted her clone's head, shattering the hopes and dreams of her clone. With the clone's face frozen, Tsunade vanished in a smoke cloud.

"NOO!" The Tsunade clone dramatically cried out and fell to her knees.

* * *

The real Tsunade appeared in the Senju compound and a temple like building. The Senju symbol was graced over the walls and the roof of the building in a way that'll make it a bit fancy. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade gathered her courage and walked inside. The building was old and dusty and gave this eerie feeling in the air as if the supernatural inhabited it. Every step she took caused the wooden floor below her to creak and bend under her, a sign of age.

As she walked down a dark hall, she found a switch and flicked it upwards. The lights on the ceiling flickered and glowed brightly, causing Tsunade to block the brightness with her arm until she gotten used to it.

After many turns and corners, Tsunade finally made it to a grey pedestal with a certain book on the top of it. Tsunade saw a seal of some kind on top of the book which was a yellowish gold combo with yellow lining across the edges.

The title was _'The laws of Bijuus.'_

Tsunade gulped again before she touched the book. The moment her index finger made contact with the book, the seal on top of the book snaked upwards and lifted itself from the book's surface. Before Tsunade had a chance to react, the black seal stung Tsunade's finger and drew blood. It didn't hurt much, but her blood was then taken and absorbed into the seal before the seal vanished by withering away into dust in the wind.

_'A blood seal.'_ Tsunade noted. She had little knowledge in fuinjutsu, but she had enough to put up the seal on her forehead and the one on blood seals, which was fairly common in the shinobi world. Once she took care of the minor nucisance on her finger, she gulped again and picked up the book. Her breathing increased and her heart rate picked up before she opened the cover.

Quickly, she found herself reading every word twice and after ever page she grew paler and paler.

"I knew it..." Tsunade clenched her eyes closed and vanished in another cloud of smoke.

* * *

A good couple of dozens of mintues ago...

In a Shunshin Shizune taken Naruto to the Senju compound to help with his soreness. The Hokage's assistant thought it was just from the training that Naruto does all the time. The blonde wouldn't stop talking of wanting to train back in the left village when they were making their way back after Naruto save Tsunade.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto sat down on a chair and rolled his shoulder painfully.

"Right here nee-chan." Naruto complained and jabbed a finger to his right shoulder blade. Similing warmly, Shizune circled him and began to weave hand seals. After the last one, her hands glowed green and she placed it on Naruto's shoulder blade, but to her confusion she wasn't healing anything.

"Otouto? There's nothing-" She was silenced when Naruto was faster than she ever thought he was capable of and flickered behind her. From behind her, Naruto gave a swift blow to her neck. The blow nearly knocked her out and forced her to the floor.

"O-Otouto? W-Why?" Shizune asked, shocked that Naruto, her brother, would attack her.

"I need to know what's going on in that meeting Shizune nee-chan... I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized with remorse and gave a swift punch to Shizune's head.

To present time...

A Tsunade clone poof in the Senju compound and searched for any signs of Shizune. The clone of Tsunade passed through dozens of Senju homes and houses with absolutely no sign of Shizune. Worry took hold on the clone as she began to lose hope.

_'Naruto... What did you do to your sister?'_ The clone thought and unexpectedly heard a loud groan from within a house.

"O-Otouto..."

The Tsunade clone easily recognized the voice and rushed to a two story building.

"Shizune! Where are you!" The clone shouted and found Shizune crawling out the door with some dried tears.

"Shizune!" The clone cried worriedly and placed Shizune's head on her lap.

"Shizune, musume, what happened?" Tsunade's clone asked worriedly as she began to heal Shizune's injuries which wasn't much.

"K-Kaa-chan... O-Otouto... W-Where's Otouto?" Shizune asked wearily. The clone took noticed that Shizune was exhausted by something. Probably grief that she was struck by someone who she loved.

"Umm... That's not important right now, come on. Let's get you patched up." Tsunade's clone said and used her grandmastery of her medical skills to heal Shizune. It wasn't much, just a bruise on the neck, and a red welt on the head. Tsunade's grandmastery of medical ninjutsu easily ridded of those annoyances

Once Shiuzne was on her feet she asked. "Kaa-chan, where's Otouto?"

"Naruto-kun's..." Tsunade clone paused a bit. "Angry... Here... Let me catch you up to speed." And so Tsunade's clone explained exactly what happened in the meeting between Tsunade, Naruto, and the Uzumaki Namikaze family.

To say the least, Shizune held an array of emotions. She cried, she grew furious, she wanted to kill, and last of all she wanted to cry again.

"We have to send the Anbu after him!" Shizune said.

"No! We can't!"

"Why not?!" Tsunade's clone stayed silent by that.

The clone sighed. "Naruto targeted the Anbu for a reason... The real me is getting information on that subject as we speak. Come on." Tsunade's clone said and banished Shizune to Tsunade's office via Shunshin no jutsu.

* * *

For some odd reason, the real Tsunade, a clone of her, and Shizune appeared at the office at the same time. Once Tsunade nodded to her clone, the clone dispelled.

"Before you order me around Shizune, I want you to read this." Tsunade said and passed the book she found at the Senju compound.

Slowly, Shizune gulped and glanced at Tsunade one last time, as if she was asking for permission. To her unasked question, Tsunade nodded.

_'The Laws of Bijuus_

)-+-(

_I, Hashirama Senju, write to all Senjus about the laws concerning all Bijuus._

_Bijuus are powerful demons that must be contained in order to resume our lifestyles in peace. With a freed Bijuu, only destruction will follow in it's wake and this will prevent our way of life from continuing if said Bijuu is within your range. Bijuus are capable of destruction that are beyond human capabilities, as such a Bijuu's technique, Bijuudama._

_This attack will devestate any known object with relative ease and will erase anyone and anything in its path. This alone makes a Bijuu far too dangerous to keep free._

_What is even worse is for my wife, Mito Uzumaki Senju. My beloved wife is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and her Bijuu is the most dangerous of all. Only an Uzumaki who possesses their Kekkei Genkai, the chakra chains, will be able to hold back the Kyuubi on their own by utilizing a combination of their chains and the Uzumaki sealing technique. If one is not an Uzumaki, then that person must rely on the Fuinjutsu named Hakke no Shiki Fuuin._

_This technique should only be used as a last resort as the jutsu costs the life of the user; however, this jutsu calls upon a being so great._

_This being is called the Shinigami._

_The Shinigami is a being that no one should bring in any affair regardless of the situation. My second father, the Rokudo Sennin, whose name shall never be mentioned, warned me of this being and I shall follow his warning to the letter. I have no clue as to why my father never allowed me or anyone to gain this being's power, but my father never steered me wrong._

_I shall trust his judgement._

_"Do not call upon the aid of the Shinigami. The Shinigami is a being that always pays a fair price for everything and follows the laws of Equivalent Exchange. This being is patient and will wait for whatever it desires and will not hesitate in what it wants. Hashirama... Madara... Do not call the Shinigami. Do not call the Shinigami no matter the peril."_

_My second father's last warnings to Madara and myself, the Rikudo Sennin, on his deathbed just mere moments of his choosing his heir._

_I shall trust my father's judgement. I can only hope that Madara and everyone else shall obey my father's words.'_

The book then goes on about Senjus politics. This was when Tsunade intervened and told Shizune to skip ahead several pages. The Senju politics were a lot like any other clan's political rules. Fight for the clan, die for the clan, do what's right for the clan, and the common laws of the clan. Shizune didn't need to know about the politics of how Senjus run things.

_'Senju's Politics to Bijuus._

_Now we come to how we should handle the beings called Jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki is otherwise known as power of human sacrifice; however, I do not believe in such nonesense._

_jinchuurikis are unsung heros who deserves recognition, but there are hundreds of thousands of others who will disagree..._

_Most of the time, jinchuurikis are the ones who suffer at the hands of the people. I wish to change that someday, but I am no longer foolish. Humans shall forever be tormented into the common way of thinking and I shall not be able to change that in my lifetime. I can only hope my teachings to my clan will change that._

_As powerful as a jinchuuriki can be, there will have to be restraints on them. As much as it pains me to restrain my wife at times, she will have to be restrained at some point to prevent any... Accidents... From breaking out. My wife is capable of holding her burden well on her own, but there were... Moments when I had to intervene, such as the birth of our children._

_Because of what they carry, jinchuurikis have the power to use their Bijuus for aid and are capable of becoming something greater than Kage level shinobis._

_As such, all jinchuurikis within a Senju's custody must be on a short least in some method; however, ever since the creation of Konoha, the Daimyo has a large say in what happens to a Jinchuuriki.'_

Shizune gasped when the Daimyo gets a say at what happens to a jinchuuriki. Her mind was already shifting through what could happen, most of them were bad.

"Kaa-chan.." She whispered. Tsunade had a grim expression on her face and she had crossed her arms.

"Keep reading." Reluctantly, Shizune continued to read.

_'Within the powers of the Daimyo, he/she can order the jinchuuriki to death if he/she so wishes it; however, this contradicts the use of using royalty against the jinchuurikis. All Bijuus must be of royal blood or married to either the Daimyo or a Hokage. Unfortunately for myself, the Shodai Daimyo of Konoha has more power than I on the subject of jinchuurikis and if my Mito-chan ever falls out of control... Then the Daimyo can put her to death._

_Politics always had a form of power over the force of ninjas. It is something we all must obey or else chaos shall resume, much like the clan wars all over again._

_Regardless of the world of politics, the main purpose of giving ties to the fire Daimyo or a Hokage is simple._

_Loyalty._

_The Jinchuuriki will feel obliged to serve the village regardless of what occurs to them._

_The Shodai Daimyo believed all Jinchuurikis are simple minded folks, but I knew otherwise. My Mito-chan is much smarter than the average Jinchuuriki. I know how true this statement is._

_However, if there was ever a time when a jinchuuriki was never born into royalty, then that jinchuuriki must be put to death immediately. I am thoroughly disgusted with this rule._

_A jinchuuriki is a human with a demon inside of them. This logic crosses over to the Aburame clan. If an Aburame holds an insect, does said Aburame become the insect?_

_The answer is no._

_But regardless of such clear-cut logic, the non royal jinchuuriki must be put to death to prevent the jinchuuriki from going out of control in fear that the jinchuuriki doesn't have a powerful enough reason not to fight._

_The Shodai Daimyo believed that this was because all jinchuurikis are simple minded. A single reason can keep a jinchuuriki on a short least. Perhaps he is right; however, my Mito-chan is a great exception._

_Now we come to a scenario of when a jinchuuriki become uncontrollable by some reason. If there ever was a time when the reason of royalty wasn't enough to keep the jinchuuriki in place and the Daimyo finds out that said jinchuuriki breaks free and wrecks havoc across the Elemental Nations, the Daimyo can, will, and must call upon the other Daimyos from other lands to kill the rouge jinchuuriki._

_As much as it pains me to write this, we cannot allow a free destructive jinchuuriki out in the world. Too many lives would be a stake both economically and physically. _

_A free jinchuuriki hellbent on revenge for the sins commited to one is capable of destroying a village with relative ease if left unhindered._

_I cannot remember the number of times a jinchuuriki broke free because of the common people's hostility. It makes me feel that we non-jinchuurikis are the bad guys.'_

Eventually, the book goes on to unimportant information that isn't really needed. Like last time, Tsunade intervened and allowed Shizune to stop.

"But Tsunade-sama, I do not understand why Naruto-kun gave you this strange deal." Shizune admited solemly.

"The reason is simple, but I do not understand how Naruto came by this piece of information. Regardless if Naruto knows or not, the situation didn't change. We can't send anything but Anbu after Naruto because the Daimyo checks up on what missions we get and complete. Only S-ranked missions and missions that are completed by Anbu are for the Hokage's eyes only, meaning mine. Not even the Daimyo can force his or her way to know what S-ranked missions or missions that are completed by Anbu. And that is where Naruto stopped us. I don't know why he wants me to never send Anbu after him, but he clearly knows something about politics." Tsunade explained and sighed deeply.

"By Kami-sama... How much don't I not know about you Sochi?" Tsunade asked rethorically to the ceiling and went on.

"We cannot send jounins because we don't have enough jounins at hand, Shizune, and there are no available Kage level shinobis currently available. That only leaves the Anbu. Retrieving a jinchuuriki is an A-ranked mission." Tsunade said.

"But that doesn't explain why you can't send out chunin or genin level ninjas. There are times when we must use genins for higher level missions." Shizune pointed out.

"True, but I cannot consciously send out genin to chunin level ninjas to do a jounin's job unless the situation is so dire." Tsunade countered and placed a comforting hand on Shizune's shoulder.

"We're trapped Shizune, and if the Daimyo finds out I attempted to retrieve Naruto in secret... He could put me out of office, and maybe even condemn me to death." Tsunade explained solemnly.

"B-But your the Hokage!" Shizune protested.

"Even I have a boss and that boss is the Daimyo." Tsunade replied.

"Then do it in secret, find Naruto by using your Anbu. We don't need the Daimyo to find out!" Shizune shouted. Her voice rised by circumstances that stood between herself and her little brother.

"Shizune! I am doing EVERYTHING I can to bring Naruto to safety, but the circumstances are against us!" Tsunade shouted back. Tsunade bit her lip and looked away. She didn't mean to use that tone against Shizune, but her adopted daughter was pushing her.

A deep silence emerged between the Senjus as Shizune began to whimper. She couldn't fight her mother anymore.

"O-Otouto..."

_'She needs time.'_ Tsunade thought and began to pity herself.

_'Even as Hokage, I can't protect one person. I'm so pathetic.'_ Tsunade thought and was about to walk away until she heard Shizune burst into tears.

"Kaa-chan! I can't stay here!" Shizune cried.

* * *

Sasuke with black marks across his skin clawed his neck in agony after Naruto's clone dispelled on him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed worriedly as she hugged the cursed Uchiha. Slowly, the black marks that crawled up on his skin retreated back to his neck. The loss of power caused him to fall to his knee.

"Wha-what have I done?!" Sasuke asked himself like he regretted doing something.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I-I threatened to kill Naruto..." Sasuke said and clutched onto this curse seal in slight agony.

"That wasn't me that was fighting him." Sasuke commented in a whisper.

Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke collapsed to the ground by feeling an ungodly amount of killer intent.

"What do you two think your doing?!" A voice boomed to them. That voice brought a friend and that friend wasn't exactly friendly.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura stuttered and saw Tsunade stomping over to them. If the reader was to remember in the previous chapter, they would remember the Kage Bunshin of Tsunade that healed Yugao. This was that clone and that clone wasn't happy to find out Sasuke beaten a clone of her boss's son.

"Answer my question!" The Tsunade clone demanded. Two more people walked up and found the exchange.

"Yosh! Hokage-sama! My Sochi-kun and I was observing what these genins was doing and I must apologize for not stopping it Hokage-sama for Lee-kun required a crutch and I wanted to be that youthful crutch!" Gai exuberantly exclaimed. He was carefully hoisting Lee on his back to prevent more damage to Lee's spine.

"What did you see jounin?" The clone of Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke-san and Sakura-san were facing off against the ever youthful Naruto-sama in pitch combat," Sasuke and Sakura began to sweat by being called out, but they wondered why Gai called Naruto "Naruto-sama."

_'As my son, he deserves that title!'_ Tsunade thought and listened to Gai's story.

"Eventually Sasuke-san took a beating in a splended fight of taijutsu from Naruto-sama and eventually that fight escalated when Sasuke-san used elemental ninjutsu with the intent to kill!" Gai exhuberantly cheered, oblivious to Sasuke and Sakura's glares to stop him. They were already in neck-deep trouble and they didn't need Gai to make things worse for them.

"But the ever youthful Naruto-sama used an amazing flash of water ninjutsu and created a wall of water while using a single hand seal! I could've sworn I remembered Tobirama-sama's mastery of suiton ninjutsu of using a single hand seal for suiton ninjutsu, and Naruto-sama definitely shown his youthful power in suiton ninjutsu, JUST LIKE TOBIRAMA-SAMA!" Gai cheered and struck a Gai pose.

What Gai said shocked the Tsunade clone. _'Naruto can use suiton ninjutsu? And he gotten faster? What more don't I know about you Naruto?'_

"Do you know anymore?" On the sidelines, Sasuke and Sakura slowly began to make their getaway by flattening their backs to the wall, but on Gai's back, Lee kept a youthful gaze on them. Sakura put a finger to her lips and pointed towards her nose, a sign to tell Lee to keep his mouth shut, but Lee didn't listen.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are trying to escape!" Lee pointed out. In an instant, Tsuande's clone turned to the escaping members of Team 7 and glared at them while cracking her knuckles. Sasuke and Sakura could've sworn they saw an evil glint in Tsunade's eyes.

"Genin Sasuke Uchiha and Genin Sakura Haruno... Get over here now!" Tsunade's clone demanded. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other before they hung their heads in defeat.

* * *

After getting punished thoroughly by the Hokage's clone, which was a month's worth of D-ranked missions without pay, Sasuke found out that was a clone of his hokage after it dispelled. He wasn't sure if he should follow a clone of his Hokage's order, so he simply complied and slowly made his way back to the Uchiha compound. As he did, he ignored the loving graces of faces that glanced at him and walked inside his compound.

From behind a tree, Sasuke had a shadow following him.

Sasuke could've sworn he felt something and glanced over at said tree only to turn around and walk back home when he saw nothing.

Once he arrived at his home, Sasuke frowned because of the loneliness of his home. No other person, other than himself,entered the Uchiha compound for seven long years.

Sasuke began to cook for himself, he had to. No one else would do it for him and he had to eat to survive. Once he finished what he was going to eat, he began to eat on the table, alone.

As he ate, his thoughts trailed towards his rival's adoption. He was genuinely surprised that the Godiame would adopt his rival, and he was peeved off because of that.

_'Naruto... Your no longer an orphan... Why didn't anyone ever adopt me?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. It truly bugged the Uchiha that no one would adopt him. True, Itachi is still out there and he didn't want the risk to get close to anyone. He feared Itachi would come back and kill those who he came close to, but it truly bugged him that no one would offer to adopt him. Why didn't anyone want to adopt the Uchiha?

Once again, his thoughts trailed to Itachi's hunt for Naruto. The elder Uchiha came for his teammate and Sasuke wanted to help Naruto, but Sasuke also saw the chance to get revenge.

Although what confused Sasuke was his reason to go where Itachi and Naruto were.

Even he didn't know why he went over. That's what confused him.

Did he go over to kill Itachi, or did he come to save Naruto...

Not even Sasuke knew of that himself.

When he arrived around the corner of Naruto's apartment in Tanzaku Gai, he saw both Naruto and Itachi. For a quick moment, Sasuke didn't know why he came. It was a very strange moment for him to see his teammate and his goal for revenge in the same place and his own mind conflicted upon his reason for coming. True, along the way he came for the purpose of saving his teammate, but the moment of when he saw Itachi standing there, he literally snapped and lost all reason. Especially when Itachi fired his Tsukuyomi.

Once he was finished with his unimportant meal, he took a glance at his picture of Team 7. Upon his gaze, he saw the glass above his entire team's picture crack. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was one bad omen. Not one person was spared from the glass's cracking. It covered all four of them.

Shaking his head, Sasuke grew bored and began to train again at the Uchiha training area. The Uchiha's training area was a lot like training ground seven. There was three log posts lined up, but there was no forest around it.

On instinct, his hands flipped through hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." Sasuke whispered and shot a large fireball at the log post. Normally, he would've used that jutsu over at the Uchiha pond, but this was merely more convenient.

He was completely unaware of the shadow that was watching him on the Uchiha's rooftops.

As his fireball consumed the log post in the middle, his mind flashed back to the hospital rooftops.

_"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto had roared._

_'How did Naruto know that? I thought I was the only Konoha genin capable of elemental ninjutsu!'_ Sasuke thought. The log post began to shrivel away.

_'What else are you hiding Naruto?'_ Sasuke wondered.

_"Since three years and eight months ago." Naruto had said._

_'Naruto held back that long ago? Why?'_ Sasuke questioned. These questions angered him. He thought he knew Naruto and the thought of him not knowing the blonde baka bugged him, a lot. Less than two thirds of the log post remained.

_'I quit.' Naruto quitted._

_'Naruto... Did you really want to quit? Was I that much of a pain?'_ Sasuke wondered. The log post had a third of it remaining.

_"You couldn't even touch Itachi." Naruto had said._

"Lies! I will kill Itachi!" Sasuke angrily said in a spark of anger. The log post withered away into ash and dust.

_'Hmm... So the Uchiha wants revenge. I got the perfect Idea.'_ Sasuke's shadow thought and revealed himself.

Sasuke tensed when he saw the smoke cloud appear in his training area and that aroused some hidden anger.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Only an Uchiha has any right to enter in this compound." Sasuke demanded as the smoke cloud cleared. The figure wore a short black jacket with red straps over his shoulders. He also wore a high black collar outfit with a red sash over his waist. Strangely enough, this figure worn a black apron over his pants. Around his waist was several pouches that are used to carry many things. What? Sasuke didn't know, but he quickly noticed the figure was an ally because of the leaf headband he wore.

On the man's head was a mask that had two glass circles for eyeglasses embedded into the mask, over that was the man's leaf headband.

"Pardon me Uchiha-sama, but I have something of interest to you. All you must do is follow me." The figure said. Sasuke tensed and activated his Sharingan.

"Get out. This is Uchiha property. Get out." Sasuke snarled and pointed to the exit.

"Hold on Uchiha-sama, but I must say that getting beaten by the blonde's shadow clone was quite humiliating." Sasuke glared a death glare at the figure.

"That clone was just a fluke! Luck! I did not just get beaten by a mere clone! And how do you know that?!" Sasuke demanded. It truly peeved him that he lost to a clone of the blonde. It really shown how pathetic he was.

"I watched." The figure answered. The Uchiha's anger didn't fade, but calmed himself. He would only get into more trouble if he attacked a fellow leaf shinobi again.

"But I wish to give you something of unimaginable power, all I ask of you is to trust me." The figure said. That stopped any further hostility Sasuke had.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The figure took a pause before answering.

"I am Torune Aburame."

* * *

A certain pink haired girl walked home after she was thoroughly punished by the Hokage's clone. It was the same punishment for her, but there was something added to her punishment.

_"You are not to make contact with Sasuke Uchiha during times of rest and if my Anbu finds out you do, you will gain an extra week of D-ranked missions without pay for each incident!" Tsunade had punished and dispelled._

_'It's all that Naruto-baka's fault!' _Sakura thought and made her way home. It was a simple apartment and when she opened the door, it creaked a bit. Once she passed the kitchen and into her bedroom, she turned to her picture frame that held her team's picture. Like with Sasuke, all of the glass shattered.

Sakura frowned and began to clean up the fragments of glass that flaked off. Once she was done, after throwing it in the trash, she went under her bed and pulled out a box. The box was old and dusty, but it held the contents inside with an unyielding grip. Sakura pulled the top of the shoe box off and frowned when she took a look at the top photo.

It was a picture of her father and her mother, holding onto a baby version of herself, and smiling happily.

Her lips began to purse and was followed by a few sobs.

"Tou-san... Why did you have to die by that stupid demon?" Sakura said aloud.

"Kaa-san told me about the demon that killed you. I tolerated the demon for as long as I could, but the mere thought of it having a mother, and me not having one... I just... Exploded." Sakura muttered. She sniffed and rubbed her gentle fingers across the photo.

"And now Kaa-san's gone. I-I tried to find her, but I can't find her anywhere. I already asked Ino, after... A little... Fight with her, and I asked my aunts and uncles. None of them knows where Kaa-san is tou-san. I want my kaa-san back." Sakura mourned.

_'It's all that Naruto-baka's fault!'_ Sakura thought and glared at the blonde on her photo of her team.

Outside of her window, a figure glance around the wall, as if interested by the display of Team seven's female member.

After shifting through dozens of photos of her family, with each increasing her pain in her heart, she placed it all back under her bed. That was when the figure outside the door knocked on her window. A yelp escaped from Sakura as she recomposed herself. Slightly embarrassed, she saw a person with a short black jacket with red straps along the shoulders and worn long black pants. He had black hair that was the same tone as Sasuke's and was smiling awkwardly at her. Sakura easily noticed he was not an enemy with the leaf headband on his forehead.

_'That smile... Looks weird.'_ Sakura thought and opened her door to the balcony.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned. The air of awkwardness grew as the figure's smile grew and Sakura took a few steps back. The figure before her closed the door from behind him and grinned in mischief.

"I am Sai, and I have a proposition for you. Would you like to see your father again?" Sai said.

* * *

The Fire Daimyo was having a cup of tea over a grand book called Icha Icha. Our fire Daimyo wore a greyish-tealish kimono with a white robe underneath and upon his gracious feet are a pair of sandals. As the fire Daimyo sipped his tea gracefully, as a Daimyo always did, he took a look at the capitol grounds from upon a balcony. Everything was at peace and his people were living their lives they way they want to.

But this peaceful era was going to change very soon.

His samurai guards in the room tensed when they sensed something coming. To his guard's constant vigilance, which the Daimyo was grateful for, a figure appeared in a smoke cloud and disrupted the peaceful mood of the area.

Simultaneously, his guards surrounded the smoke cloud and drew their swords. They were prepared to die for their Daimyo if necessary.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this interruption!" One of the Daimyo's guards demanded.

"I mean no harm to anyone in this room nor to the Daimyo himself. I only wish to talk." The figure said and stepped out of the smoke cloud. The figure revealed himself to be a orange haired figure with amber eyes as he stared at the Daimyo with a neutral look. This orange haired figure wore a short black jacket with red straps along the shoulders and worn a red short sleeve kimono with a black sash around the waist. On his hands are a pair of black gloves and and on his legs are a pair of black pants with common shinobi sandals on his feet.

"I should punish you for interrupting my time and sentence you to death, but I am quite curious as to why you interrupted me. But before we move on to any subjects, who are you?" The Daimyo asked curiously. He was greatly intrigued by this sudden interruption and was curious as to why this person was here in such a... Odd way. No one would simply enter upon the Daimyo's room without his consent.

"I am Fu Yamanaka, Daimyo-sama and I wish to bring something to your attention. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, is alive and has broken his oath to protect Konoha."

* * *

On a hospital bed, a purple haired woman was resting peacefully inside a hospital gown. The beeping of the machines were on and the heart rate monitor reveals that this woman's heart is at good speeds thanks to the powerful healing prowess of her newest Hokage, not that she knew of her yet.

Her eyes snapped wide open, revealing chocolate brown eyes that flickered across the room. The woman quickly found herself in a hospital and suddenly froze. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered something that had happened.

"H-Hayate-kun..." The woman whimpered and suddenly snapped her head upwards.

Within her mind, she felt twelve strange 'feelings' that were making their way out of Konoha.

These 'feelings' are what makes this woman a sensor, and these 'feelings' felt different to normal shinobis. These ones felt... Nothing. They felt... Cold, even.

The woman's kunoichi training caused her to file this information to the back of her mind. Slowly, she began to whimper out again as she began to remember someone who was important to her. Her chest began to heave again as she sobbed and took notice of the tubes and medical equipment that was hooked up to her.

This woman's name is Yugao Uzuki.

With dried tears, Yugao began to remove the medical equipment and ignored the annoyances of machines. With reluctance, she began to leave to do who knows what. Before she could even get past the door two people entered the room and one of them was carrying a large black bag.

The hospitalized Anbu knew who these two are.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." Yugao greeted weakly with a stiff nod. Her neck flared in pain and laying in bed for a couple of months, since the death of her lover, wasn't good for her health. Heck, now that she thought about it, her entire body was aching with stiff muscles and pain. Tsunade seemed to have discovered her pains.

"Easy Yugao-san. My daughter and I would like to talk to you for awhile." Tsunade said in a warm tone.

* * *

The Uzumaki Namikaze waited patiently- Okay, not patiently, but they were tolerable to the wait that Tsunade ordered them to.

Naruko was cheesed off by something and merely started to look over her fingernails. Naruko wore no makeup as she gazed over the perfect looking and natural nails as if she had not a care in the world. Her mother and father sat next to her with different faces. The father held a neutral face while Kushina felt like shattering apart.

The Yondaime's daughter easily understood why.

She deeply sighed by the thought, it was a sigh that sounded like she wanted to do something but couldn't, and pulled out a metal filer out of her pocket. As if she did so for a hundred years, she began to rub the tool along her nails like a professional, like a boss.

"Naruko, put that away." Minato said. Naruko scoffed before contemplating on if she should obey or not.

"Mmmmm... Fine." Naruko replied and put her filer back in her pocket.

"Tou-san, when are we going back to Kirigakure? I like it over there." Naruko asked.

"Not for a good long while. I have plenty of business here in Konoha and deliver a certain message to my sensei. Once I'm done we'll go back." Minato replied and turned to his wife.

"Come on Kushina-chan. We'll go get some ramen for you." Minato told and tried to comfort Kushina, but Kushina repelled his efforts with great animosity.

"How could you say that?! This village mistreated our son and you don't even care! How could you even think that ramen would ever cure this problem Dattebane!" Kushina shouted at Minato and turned to her daughter.

"And you! Why the hell did you trap your own brother after all he suffered through! You shouldn't have listened to Minato that time Ttebane!" Kushina shouted. Naruko sighed and turned to her mother.

"Kaa-san, I don't know him and I really don't care at the moment. Besides, tou-san told me to do it so I did." Naruko shrugged and her fingers trailed down to her pocket, where her filer is stored in. Her other hand snaked towards her neck. If one was to take a closer look, they could tell she was wearing a necklace.

"I would've loved the chance to have a brother in my life. Sometimes I wonder why you didn't jump the opportunity to even attempt to bond with Naruto. I'm so disappointed in you." Kushina shook her head disappointingly and turned to Minato. Her fists clenched and she shook her head again in disappointment.

Kushina just stormed off without another word.

"*Sigh* We might as well follow your mother before something big happens like it always does. Come on." Minato said and stood up. On his feet, Minato gave a disappointed sigh and gave another disappointed look to Konoha.

* * *

The red head of the Uzumaki Namikaze family stormed off in a mixture of anger and shame after she ditched her husband and daughter. After all, she went through quite a good lot in thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack.

_'Madara... That man... He's the reason why my life's like this!'_ Kushina thought in anger. She walked through Konoha's streets while ignoring the looks of awe and surprise from the civilians. The Yondaime's wife was in complete and utter turmoil over what happened in the Hokage's office. Literally everything blew up in their faces and she absolutely hated that.

_'Why?! I fought so hard for everything and I lose it all! Just because of the damn Kyuubi! Sometimes I wished Mito-sama didn't seal that stupid beast inside of me! All it brought me was trouble!'_ Kushina thought in anger. Now Kushina knew the seal would hold since the Hakke no Shiki Fuin was an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. She knew that it wouldn't fail, Mito-sama was living proof, and so was herself, after all and the thought of leaving Naruto behind absolutely crushed her. And she really did wish that Mito didn't seal the Kyuubi into her. Even she knew that power was something that all humans fear and desired.

Her home village was proof of that. It was completely and utterly destroyed by three of the five top villages just because of their Kami-like Fuinjutus. All because of their POWERFUL Fuinjutsus, everyone else was completely driven in fear because of that, and most of the Uzumaki clan's seals wasn't even meant for combat, but that didn't mean they could be altered for such a use though.

But her thoughts traveled to a different subject...

The Kyuubi attack.

In a evil twist of fate, Kushina and her husband had been forced into a corner and Kushina was forced to let go one of her children. It was simply impossible.

She couldn't choose between her children and she knew that the people would take their anger at someone to make up for their losses, and their targets would have likely been her children for bearing the whisker marks that will remind them of the Kyuubi no matter which the Kyuubi was housed in.

Humans are pitiful things at times.

If she was more powerful, then she probably wouldn't even need to choose. She could've possibly kept both of her children.

_'Why do I have to be so weak!? First Minato saved me from those blasted Kumo nins and now that masked man! Why can't I protect myself and my family Dattebane?!'_ She thought in pure rage and shame. By now, she didn't realize that she passed a certain ramen stand with a certain elderly man who was staring at her with a certain death glare.

Ever since the Kyuubi attack, which caused her chakra to be stripped from her, Kushina was absolutely powerless. She couldn't do anything except what all ninjas possessed, taijutsu; however, that was not enough to protect herself and her family, and she was completely sick of being powerless.

She absolutely hated the helpless feeling that came with powerlessness, and her time with her husband and her daughter was proof of that. It was always them that ended up protecting Kushina for the past thirteen years and Kushina was sickened by that. It went on for thirteen years. It was torture.

She hated what happened to her.

She absolutely hated everything that happened to her.

But yet, she was also ashamed at the same time.

_'Naruto... My... Sochi... Is right. A true Uzumaki would've came for him, but, but...'_ Kushina thought she was too powerless to help Naruto. Without the ability to use chakra, she felt completely and utterly helpless. If she was honest with herself, she probably could've gotten her friends to help her, but she didn't believe it was enough.

Not only had her loss of chakra caused her to lose her courage, but it also caused her to doubt herself.

She didn't realize that she walked into an abandoned area with no one around.

_'Even my Uzumaki heritage was denied from me.'_ Kushina mourned and placed a palm on the wall for support. That was one of her greatest pains besides the utter loathing she has for the village for abusing her son. The mere thought of not able to use her Uzumaki Fuinjutsu absolutely slaughtered whatever hopes she could have of helping anyone and her jinchuuriki husband and son. Without her Uzumaki fuinjutsu... Kushina was heartbroken in so many ways. By now, she realized that she had been crying. To see her son after thirteen years after he was alone for all his life, the loss of her chakra and courage, and her friends caught up to her.

She was ashamed, angry, and so upset all at the same time.

From behind Kushina, an elderly man with a frying pan was about to strike her down. The elderly man hesitated, as if to check the person before him is the real deal.

"I'm so sorry." Kushina cried and felt a heavy blow to the back of her head. She didn't know who or what hit her.

* * *

A few moments ago with Tsunade, Shizune, and the hospitalized Anbu.

"I... Understand... Godaime-sama." Yugao whispered. She was still heartbroken after the death of her lover and a few moments ago, she was listening to Tsunade's story of what happened while she was out.

At first, she felt devastated over the death of the Sandaime and felt that it was her fault. She was a part of the Anbu and the Anbu was under the direct command of the Hokage. The Anbu was there to follow and to protect the Hokage's will.

Yugao felt like breaking down after everything that happened. First, she lost a lover. Second, she failed as an Anbu.

"I need you now Yugao-san. Will you help me with our plan?" Tsunade asked softly to her patient. Yugao is certainly a young adult, but to Tsunade, she was a broken woman who needed softened words to help sooth the pain in her heart.

Yugao nodded.

"Alright. Shizune, you know what to do. Yugao Uzuki, Shizune Senju, are you ready to accept this S-ranked mission?" Tsunade said with authority.

"Yes, Godaime-sama!" Shizune and Yugao said and nodded.

"Now get going!" Tsunade barked. At once, Shizune took Yugao's hand. The hospital surroundings around Yugao quickly transformed into the wildlife scenery of Konoha's forests, outside of Konoha, but Tsunade wasn't with them.

"Here, you might want to change cloths." Shizune told and threw the black bag to Yugao. Looking down, Yugao realized she was still in a hospital gown. Nodding stiffly, she looked through the bag. Yugao spotted a familiar set of Anbu uniform and her sword. A lump grew in her throat as she trembled in the mere sight of the sword.

_'No... I can't... Hayate-kun...'_ Yugao thought and grabbed at the Anbu uniform, she avoided the sword as if it was a disease. Once she dressed in her Anbu uniform, she felt a little uneasy and nearly knelled over.

"Easy, Yugao-san, you just got out of the hospital. We'll walk at a slow pace okay." Shizune said with concern. She noticed the sword was still in the bag.

_'She probably has some bad memory of that sword.'_ Shizune thought, connecting the kenjutsu Anbu's history with her lover's love for kenjutsu.

"Okay, now do you sense him from here?" Shizune asked. Yugao took a breathe and began to focus. Yugao began to see blue, her chakra, and forced her chakra to push towards the outside world. At first, she felt the chakra in trees, animals, insects, and other minor life forms, but then she began to feel a vast chakra pool vibrating towards the east.

_'Konoha.'_ Yugao thought. Konoha, what she felt, was filled with thousands of vibrating and wild signatures. Pushing those thoughts aside, she pushed her sensory skills more west and northward. Slowly but surely, Yugao felt two familiar chakra signatures. One was very massive and obvious, malevolent like the sun, while the smaller one was almost still, in control.

_'Target acquired.'_ Yugao thought and nodded towards Shizune. She knew of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. She was one of the few Anbu stationed to protect him from the villagers. She would do her job, much like Itachi, but she wouldn't talk to the boy, she had no reason to; however, she recognized Kakashi's signature through her experiences in the Anbu with him. Kakashi was a legend in the Anbu and a few times she worked with him.

"That way." Yugao pointed northwestward.

"Thank you." Shizune thanked and suddenly vanished in a smoke cloud. Yugao was confused but Shizune eventually came back, and with a pink pig with pearls and a red jacket.

"Sorry Tonton-chan. I know you don't like being alone at the Hokage's home, but we need you right now and this is really important." Shizune said.

"Oink." The pig sounded annoyed and looked away as if the pig was angry. The pink pig was anyways.

"Oh don't be like that." Shizune cooed and shifted her grip on the pig so her snout is pointed to her cloths.

"Here, can you smell Naruto-kun's smell off my cloths?" Shizune asked and allowed Tonton to sniff her cloths. A good whiff later.

"Oink!" Tonton oinked and pointed northwestward with her head.

"Don't trust my sensory skills Shizune-san?" Yugao asked in a small and hurt voice, the thoughts of losing her loved one and failing the Sandaime still fresh on her mind. She was slightly hurt that Shizune didn't trust her sensory skills, something that Yugao took great pride in. Sensory was somewhat rare in the shinobi world.

"Of course I trust your sensory skills, Yugao-san, but I though it would be better to have two methods of tracking." Shizune answered truthfully. Yugao easily saw the truth in that and weakly bowed.

"Sorry. I'm just... Really not..." Yugao mumbled and looked down.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Shizune understood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Will you help me find my otouto?" Shizune asked. Yugao nodded and followed Shizune and her pig northwestward. They went slowly at a leisurely pace for a genin for Yugao's sake.

* * *

After watching Shizune and Yugao leave the hospital room, Tsunade got a hard look in her eyes and clenched her eyes in disappointment of herself. Her mind flashed back to what Shizune cried about a few moments ago...

* * *

Flashback!

"K-Kaa-chan... I can't stay here!" Shizune cried and sobbed into Tsunade's chest. Her tears easily stained her kimono, but Tsunade didn't care.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't stay in a place where they would glare and abuse my brother, and my little otouto isn't safe here. I want to leave Konoha." Shizune cried. Her desire to leave Konoha shocked Tsunade. Why on Earth would Shizune, of all people, would want to leave Konoha?!

"Wait, hold on just one second, why?" Tsunade asked, still stunned over the fact that Shizune wants to leave Konoha.

"Don't you get it?! Don't you remember what Naruto-kun said about this village!? It abused him and they didn't get punished! I don't want to be a part of a village who would hurt my brother!" Shizune cried. Tsunade easily understood now about why Shizune was crying over. The village's safety and trustworthiness definitely was a blaring fact.

"But, the village is the safest place we got." Tsunade countered weakly, which is only a half truth. She could honestly say that she was grasping straws in staying Konoha. Tsunade felt a little safer in Konoha than on the road, but she wanted Naruto to return so she could see him.

"No it's not! We were safer on the road than Naruto-kun was in this village!" Shizune pointed out. That was a good point and Shizune pressed forward.

"Look at what this village done to my brother, look at what this village done to your son! We should just leave this corrupted place!" Shizune shouted. To say the least Tsunade was baffled by her daughter's proclamation. She just didn't know how to react.

"Why are you so determined to save Naruto?" She intelligently mumbled. Those words kind of just came out of her mouth without her consent, but Shizune didn't take notice. She was too strung up by what blew up in everyone's faces.

"I-I love my otouto! H-He made everything better! H-He made life enjoyable," Tsunade felt a pang in her heart as Shizune cried out her frustrations, "when we were at the spa before we returned to this corrupted village, you know about the little mishap that happened between otouto and I." Shizune chuckled a bit with dried tears.

"I-I chased him down to protect your chances of becoming Hokage. If your debt was ever revealed it would harm your chance to become Hokage, and you know the rest, but, but I felt something amazing while I chased Naruto-kun..." Shizune paused and looked up to her mother with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I had fun." She admitted. In an instant, Tsunade felt a massive pang of guilt within her shaky heart.

"Oh Kami-sama... What the hell did I do? I-I'm so sorry Shizune. Why didn't I notice what you needed?" Tsunade whispered and turned her back to her to prevent Shizune know of the guilt Tsunade possessed, but it was too late. Shizune easily recognized Tsunade's guilt filled voice and found the floor interesting.

"I am the worst mother in the world." Tsunade muttered. Shizune snaked her arms around Tsunade's waist and held her tightly.

"You are the worst mother in the world." Shizune assured. The pang of guilt and shame grew inside of Tsunade, but that was going to change.

"But you were the only person ever to take care of me when no one else would, and that is really all that I can truly ask of you since you had your own problems to deal with. You were dealing with people you loved all your heart for a long time while I only knew my parents and uncle for a short time. I really-"

"Shizune, enough... You said enough." Tsunade whispered. With her hands around her sensei's front, she felt a wet feeling on her hands. Faster than Shizune could react, Tsunade twisted around Shizune grip and gave a chakra enhanced hug to her daughter.

That was when Shizune noticed the blood shot eyes of her sensei's amber eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." Tsunade whispered and repeated as she cried out her guilt ridden heart.

"It's okay kaa-chan, you were mourning and-" Shizune stopped when Tsunade gripped her shoulders tightly enough to make her wince.

"Enough." Tsunade whispered harshly and forced Shizune to take a look into her tear filled eyes.

"I am probably one of the most stupidest people in this world to ever take in a student like you who became my best friend. I was a complete fool over not doing what you wanted during our time together. I practically forced you to be my slave at times. By Kami-sama, what in the name of my grandfather was I thinking?! I am the most pitiful and cruelest person in this world! Why didn't I consider what you want?! I-I'm so Kami damn sorry my musume! I'm sorry!" Tsunade apologized and wept in sorrow over the time Shizune and herself was away from Konoha. Shizune clearly heard her mother's completely mournful cries and felt herself tearing in half. This was the woman who took care of her and it harmed her to even think of one of the sannin would break like this.

"Tsunade." Shizune said seriously. Tsunade's cries prevented Tsunade to take notice of her daughter's serious tone.

"Tsunade." Shizune repeated, this time louder and didn't get a good reaction. Instead, Tsunade started gritting her teeth over what she didn't do for Shizune.

"TSUNADE!" Shizune screamed. This time Tsunade heard her clearly and stopped her tears. With her mother's attention on her, Shizune pressed on, but softer this time around.

"Like I said, you were mourning for the loss of your brother and my uncle. My parents and my uncle died when I was young and I have difficulty remembering their faces, but the one who deserves the title of mother from me the most is... You. You might not have been the perfect role model, but you were the one I got and I was much better off than hundreds of thousands of other people. That's good enough for me, Tsunade." Shizune stated sternly and bore her eyes into her mother's.

"Look at you now. Your better now, psychologically, mentally, and even physically better now and you owe that to your son, my brother." Shizune stated with determination.

"Now I want to give Naruto-kun back what he gave me. His real mother." Tsunade frowned. She thought she was talking about Kushina, but Shizune wasn't finished.

"You." Shizune stated and thrusted her finger at Tsunade. Tsunade didn't know what to say. A million emotions ran through Tsunade as she thought of what just happened a few moments ago that she just couldn't think of a proper way to respond. That is until she found out...

"Your leaving Konoha." Tsunade sternly proclaimed. Shizune tilted her head in confusion.

"Your right. Naruto-kun is safer out there in the outside world, but Konoha's the only safe haven we got, even if it isn't really one." Tsunade said and she began to stroke Shizune's hair.

"You are going to find Naruto-kun, and I know the perfect person who can help us. She might be in the hospital right now, but with a medical expert like yourself, there shouldn't be any problem with her." Tsunade assured. Shizune, curious of what her mother was going on about, was about to interrupt her mother, but Tsunade held a hand up.

"Remember the Anbu in the hospital? That is the person who I'm talking about. She's a sensor and she'll be invaluable in tracking Naruto. All I want you to do is talk to Naruto. Don't force him to come back, just talk to him and give him a few things." Tsunade said. She stepped back, bit her thumb, and flipped through hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Tsunade called forth a fairly large slug with a teal-ish scroll between the eyes. The slug was purple with a blue line running across the back and had two black eyes.

"You need me, Tsunade-sama?" The slug asked.

"I need the slug summoning contract." Tsunade said. Without hesitation, the slug leaned forward, prompting Tsunade to take the scroll. Taking the scroll gingerly, Tsunade forked it over to Shizune.

"Give this to Naruto-kun and tell him to give me messages once every day. And tell him about the reverse summoning jutsu too. I don't want Minato to pull something and make Jiraiya reverse summon Naruto. I am making this a S-ranked mission Shizune. Can I trust you with this important task." Tsunade asked.

Without a second thought, Shizune nodded.

"Okay, once you given the scroll to Naruto-kun, tell him to summon Katsuyu and get him to give the scroll back to her. Afterwards, Katsuyu will give you and Naruto-kun a large sum of money from the Senju banks. From there, live on the road. Don't worry. I'll be with you guys soon." Tsunade said. That brought a confused look onto Shizune's face. Tsunade couldn't leave Konoha.

"But what about your Hokageship-" Shizune tried to say about Tsunade's oath to protecting Konoha.

"I don't want to hear it. The more I found out about Konoha's dark secrets, the more I found that I can't really be the Hokage for such a disgusting place. I'll figure something out." Tsunade smiled and hugged Shizune.

"Besides, we have to find your brother, and you know what your brother said." Tsunade started to rock Shizune back and forth as she held onto her daughter. In her mother's grasp, Shizune began to smile again and rock along with her.

"The Senju clan was a clan that fought for what they believed was right." Shizune recited. Tsunade grew a grin.

"You may not be of Senju blood, but your determination to help your brother feels like the right thing. You are a Senju in spirit." Tsunade whispered. Shizune could've sworn her lip trembled under her praise.

"Kaa-chan..." Shizune whispered.

"Don't call me anything else but kaa-chan, Shizune, my daughter. And you know that he was right about that one thing right?" Tsunade asked.

"Why is it so bad to have a symbiotic relationship in this world?" Shizune recited more confidently. Tsunade's grin grew.

"Yeah. A symbiotic relationship should've been forged by the village and it's shinobi. Now that I think about it. What did Konoha did for me after all the sacrifices that I made for it? What did Konoha do for Dan or your parents after their sacrifices? Sure, they placed their names on that one old stone near the forest of death, but is that enough? I don't think so." Tsunade smiled warmly and held on to her daughter.

"Now we are going to do right to Naruto-kun like he did for us. A family should always have a symbiotic relationship and we are going to give that kind of relationship to our fellow Senju. Now go. You have my full support. Go save our family." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Once Shizune left, Tsunade gotten a hard look in her eyes. She realized she could never be a Hokage for such a horrible place and it sickened her that she accepted to become Hokage.

_'I should've known though. This village had so much bad history and I probably was better of on the road with my sochi. Now I have to deal with so much corruption in such a bad place. Luckily I just need some time.'_ It sickened Tsunade that there was a lot of bad crap that happened in Konoha, Danzo's men was one of them, but there was another dozen of wrongs Konoha had done.

_'I really should've done my research before I accepted into becoming Hokage.'_ Tsunade thought and clenched her fist as she walked towards her office. Suddenly she snarled.

_'What?! What kind of proposal is that?!'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office was three of Tsunade's clones that were dealing with several piles of paperwork. The paperwork was monstrous and the clones absolutely despised their boss for putting them there. Each paper that a clone signs and completes made another dozen or so spawn from that completion. It was sickening!

But that idea of sickening changed to absolute disgust when a clone noticed a certain slip of paper.

_'Removal of the Ichiraku Stand in the market district_

_I, Imono Umanaka, propose to remove the Ichiraku stand at the market district to aid my desire to s__pread the traditions of linen clothing.'_

The paper then goes on to telling the benefits the leaf would have over what the Ichirakus could possibly contribute to Konoha and more. The Tsunade clone was even sickened when this Imono figure would even propose to remove the Ichirakus out of Konoha. The clone just couldn't bear that thought, so she dispelled to escape the evils of paperwork.

"Whoa... Who knew she had it in her." One of the Tsunade clones commented in awe and admiration.

"Should we do that too?" The other asked.

"Hmm... Nah. We should definitely finish this."

"But why?" Silence...

"Good point." Both clones dispelled.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't possibly agree to the proposal and remove the Ichirakus from Konoha. Naruto talked about them when they were returning to Konoha and Tsunade couldn't do that to an innocent, so she was coming up with a devious plan.

But first, she needed some time to find out a few things first.

_'Don't worry Naruto-kun. I will help you and I will give you the life you should've had since your birth. I'll make the pain go away soon. Just hold on.'_ Tsunade thought and climb the stairs to her office of the Hokage's tower. Her thoughts trailed off to Naruto's proclamation that she couldn't handle the guilt of failing the village.

_'Your wrong Naruto-kun. I could care less about this damn village. You were the only reason why I came. Why can't you see that?'_ Tsunade asked herself. Naruto was the sole reason why she even returned to Konoha in the first place to help him reach his goal to become Hokage, and to fulfill the dreams of her lover and brother through Naruto.

She didn't know why Naruto didn't see that and finally reached her office.

_'Alright my Sochi-kun. I'm going to do you right like I always should have done.'_ Tsunade thought and formed a familiar hand seal. More clones filled Tsunade's office with a grouchy expression.

"Alright, clones. Work on this damn paperwork until one of my other clones are done with their jobs." Tsunade commanded.

"No more... Paperwork is the bitch of the Hokage." A clone of Tsunade whined and shivered.

"Just get to work. Besides, there's not much left." Tsunade said and pointed to the few batches of paper left. Her first clones did a wonderful job at clean up and she was happy that Naruto taught her the Kage Bunshin tip. It made life for her so much more easier.

_'Thank you so much my sochi-kun.'_ Tsunade warmly thought. Unexpectedly, she grew grim.

"About time." Tsunade muttered and turned to her clones.

"And don't dispel this time."

"Aww..." Tsunade's clones complained and watch their boss vanished in a smoke cloud. Once she left, her clones began to whine again.

"Boss is bitchy." A clone muttered with anime tears.

"Agreed." Her other clones agreed.

Slowly, to avoid working on paperwork for as long as possible, the clones sat down and started working on paper work.

"Paperwork is overpowered."

* * *

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze finally gathered the ingredient from Tsunade's odd list which was more of a combination of her grocery list and list of surgical equipment. As he and his sensei began to walk out of the village they were in. Kakashi, mysteriously, was reading his book and was giving him the hand seals of the Chidori at the same time. It truly mystified Naruto about how his sensei could read and give tips at the same time. He was sure that Kakashi wasn't reading.

"Now don't forget. The hand seals are Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, and Monkey again." As they walked, Naruto started to flip through the hand seals Kakashi told him. At the last one, a familiar, but lighter version, thousand birds began to chirp. Sparks began to fly and eventually burst above Naruto's right hand.

"Chidori." Naruto whispered.

"Ah, don't over flood it or else you'll fry your hand off." Kakashi warned while keeping his eye on his book. Naruto took his advice and toned down his usage in chakra, the lessen amount of chakra caused the spark in his palm to flicker away.

"Augh! Kakashi-sensei! Why'd you make me do that? I had it!" Naruto complained.

"No you didn't. Your hand was about to fry off. The Chidori is dangerous and you have to have decent chakra control to keep your hand in one piece." Kakashi explained and flipped through another page. Out of his peripheral vision, he began to notice something.

_'He's actually progressing faster than I thought, even faster than Sasuke. If he keeps this up, he'll learn it and probably be able to use it in a few days.'_ Kakashi thought while he stared at his book, he used his peripheral vision to help keep an eye on Naruto's progress.

"Fine, fine." Naruto mumbled and began to focus his chakra once more. Kakashi took the time to take a good look around him and his student. He looked, with his peripheral vision to fool people into thinking he's focusing on his book, to find a large body of water at his right. The large pond, teeming with wildlife and vegetation, sounded of frogs croaking. On his left, he saw a very dense forest with tops that clouded and shadowed the grass below. In front, or rather above his book, he saw the dirt road with a patch of dirt that was colored oddly on the side in about a good twenty feet in front of himself and Naruto.

_'If someone wanted to attack us, now would be the best-'_ Kakashi's eye widened when he heard the familiar sound of kunais and shurikens singing in the air. To his left, he saw the weapons heading towards him and his student. At the same time, on his right, he heard a whisper.

"Suiton..." The voice was to low to catch the rest of the words when his feet began to feel rumbling, or a tunneling feeling from under his feet.

It was all too fast and Kakashi felt a surge of adrenaline flowing within himself. He was forced to drop his book and move to protect Naruto, who was oblivious to everything. Naruto, keen on finishing the Chidori as quickly as possible, was surprised to see his sensei ram himself into him and carried him back towards the village with him on Kakashi's right arm. His quick reflexes managed to save them from becoming impaled by kunais and shurikens.

He was about to speak, but Kakashi beaten him to the punch.

"We're under attack. I need you back to the village now!" Kakashi roared. From behind, he began to hear a roar of a dragon, specifically a water dragon. The water dragon crashed and flew towards Kakashi and Naruto. No longer wanting to run, Kakashi tossed Naruto in front of him, turned to the water dragon, and began to flip through hand seals. He noticed the ground, under the flying water dragon, was rippling and tearing as if a person was digging through the ground. There probably was.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi called forth a large earth wall to block the water dragon. The earth wall did it's job when it absorbed the water from the water dragon. Afterwards, Kakashi wasn't going to give the one who was under the ground a break.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" This time, the ground around and below the head of the tearing area of earth became a large mud pit by a good 20 feet radius. Unfotunately, Kakashi's plan was to drown the guy in earth, who was probably using Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding like a mole technique), failed when a large amount of water from the pond nearby began to sweep away his mud pit. When the mud pit was swept away by the large water wave, it revealed a white masked figure with a leaf symbol on the mask in black robes struggling to get out of Kakashi's mud pit. His ally, a suiton user, helped him out by a powerful suiton jutsu to sweep the mud away.

_'Konoha Anbu?!'_ Kakashi questioned in shock. He had no time to ponder when he noticed another volley of kunais and shurikens coming from the dense forest from the left. Kakashi quickly moved and taken Naruto behind his earth wall he formed earlier for cover.

_'Why are the Anbu out to kill us?'_ Kakashi wondered and turned to his student.

_'What am I going to do? It's three Vs. two and Naruto isn't ready to face an Anbu yet.'_ Kakashi thought quickly. He was unaware of the hardened eyes of Naruto as he tried to think of a plan.

_'It's time I show Kakashi a little of what I can do.'_ Naruto thought. He wasn't tired by his attempts to form the Chidori. He still felt he was good to go.

"Kakashi, how many opponents are we fighting?" Naruto asked seriously. Kakashi was a little off guard by Naruto's seriousness, but answered.

"I saw three, and they're Anbu-" That word "Anbu" caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat.

"Why are Anbu fighting us?" Naruto demanded. Inside, Naruto's hopes of Tsunade not having any ulterior motives began to crumble.

_'So... Tsunade wanted to send her Anbu after me huh... I should've known.'_ Naruto thought and inhaled deeply.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but they're fighting with the intent to kill. We don't have time-" He was cut off when both of them noticed the ground was tearing up from below them, as if a mole was digging under them.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu." A pair of hands clutched onto a foot of Kakashi and Naruto. What happened next was probably predictable. Kakashi and Naruto was pulled right into the earth. With their back to the earth wall and their bodies imbedded into the ground, three people flickered in front of them. All of them wore white masks with various animals and black cloaks. And they were all Anbu.

"Take the eye and kill the copy ninja. I'll take the Kyuubi to base." One of the figures commanded emotionlessly. Naruto glared at the one who said that and struggled in the ground. Kakashi, who closed his eyes began to focus chakra.

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu!" Kakashi dug into the earth, bringing a surprised and a yelp from Naruto with him. The Anbu wasn't impressed, and the earth release Anbu already made his move.

"Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu." The Anbu whispered and buried himself into the ground with the intention on following the two runaways.

Inside the dense forest, Kakashi emerged from the ground, he carried Naruto with him and plucked him out.

"Damn... I left my Icha Icha behind." Kakashi muttered and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Damnit Kakashi. Next time, tell me when your going to do that. Digging through the earth is not a pleasant experience." Naruto said and dusted himself off. Earth was on his jumpsuit and clumps of dirt gathered inside when Kakashi dug them through the earth.

"You'll get used to it." Kakashi replied and looked around. All around him was a fairly large forest and the road they were on was lost in the trees.

"Well, we can't go back and get my book... That was my favorite novel." Kakashi muttered and looked up.

_'And I was just getting to the good part my seventh time... Oh... Nanadara, you naughty girl. How dare you do that to your own nii-san. Albeit... You don't know he's your nii-san, but all the same...'_ Kakashi thought in a perverted giggle. Putting aside his perverted thoughts, the treetops was covered with leaves, leaving little to no light to seep through them. This caused, where they were standing, a blanket of darkness in the forest floor.

"We're going to have to either fight or flee." Kakashi said and started to flip through hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Kakashi whispered and slammed his palm to the ground. A miniature pug appeared in a smoke cloud with a leaf headband on the head.

"Pakkun, I need you to send a message to the Godaime and ask her why there are Anbu after us." Kakashi said in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kakashi, slow down." Pakkun said.

"We don't have time. I'm up against Anbu and I need some answers and help if possible." Kakashi urged.

"Geez Kakashi, your killing me. All these demands, and for what?" Pakkun asked.

"I'll get you your favorite treat later." Kakashi said impatiently.

"Consider it done." Pakkun said.

"Good. I need to know why Godaime-sama sent her Anbu after us, and I think I'll need help with this one." Kakashi quickly said.

"Alright Kakashi, but if you hold out on me..." Pakkun left the threat hanging and wagged his paw dangerously at Kakashi before vanishing.

Naruto, who partially listened the exchange between summon and summoner, was thinking about Tsunade.

_'Tsunade... It looks like I can't trust you either.'_ Naruto thought. He truly hoped that his adoptive mother wouldn't send her Anbu after him. After his little act in her office, a part of him expected Tsunade to send Anbu after him for some sort of punishment, or desire to keep the Kyuubi under her thumb, but he wanted that part of him to be wrong.

To find out that it was true... It broke his heart.

He had no time to think about his dilemma with Tsunade more when he heard a loud shout.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"

_'How did they find us!? We're in darkness!_' Naruto managed to think out before flipping through a single hand seal in self defense. Kakashi took great notice of Naruto's single hand seal which was Naruto's left thumb sticking to the sky and his right cupping the left.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto countered. Several small fireballs emerged from a direction of the shadows of the woods. The fireballs slammed into Naruto's water wall in high speeds. The mix of water and fire caused some hissing of evaporation to occur, but Naruto didn't take into account of some of the fireballs hitting several of the trees around and behind him, igniting the trees and creating a large light against the darkness.

_'He used a fire jutsu to light the area. Smart, so this is what fighting an Anbu feels like.'_ Naruto thought in some awe and respect, and he just had to grin.

_'I'll barrow that fire for a second.'_ He thought before he formed a familiar hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called forth seven clones and formed a circle with them, their backs towards the center.

"Get down Kakashi." Naruto said before each clone flipped through hand seals.

_'If I can't find them, I'll smoke them out.'_ Simultaneously, four clones flipped through a single hand seal, the left's thumb to the sky, and the right cupping the left. the rest of the clones flipped through a fairly large sequence of hand seals.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Four clones called forth a large wide wave of wind, one in each direct of the compass, north, east, south, and west. The winds licked the flames on the trees and ignited into a large circular fire wave that extended outwards. Fire raged across the forest grounds as the fire wave slapped and tasted each part of the woods, but with a raging fire like that flaked back towards the Narutos and Kakashi.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto and the rest of his clones shouted out, creating a large circular wall of water to protect them.

Kakashi was genuinely surprised by Naruto's ingenuity.

_'Amazing! He used the fire to enhance his wind to drive the Anbu out while using his clones to form a circle of water to protect us. He even used Kage Bunshins to aid him in his ability to use more water. What else don't I know about you Naruto?'_ Kakashi asked to himself.

"Suiton: Mizurappa." One of the Anbu fired a stream of water to pierce a path through the burnt woods towards Naruto and Kakashi.

_'One of them is a Suiton user, another a Doton user, and a Katon user too. We might just have our hands full with this one.'_ Naruto thought. So far, the three Anbus displayed three types of elemental affinities, all probably from different users. Unexpectedly, one of the Anbu charged at Kakashi with a ninjato in hand.

"Die!" The Anbu shouted and slashed downwards. Kakashi saw the man coming and backed up to avoid the slash. While he backed up, he pulled out a kunai.

"Get the Kyuubi!" The Anbu ordered to his allies and turned to Kakashi. "I'll deal with the copy ninja!"

At once, two Anbu members started to corner Naruto and his clones. Naruto's clones leapt to defend their boss, but they weren't ready to deal with a pair of skilled kenjutsu users. The two Anbu members systematically slashed down his clones with great efficiency and even added teamwork into the midst.

Now alone and his back to a tree, Naruto raised his fists, ready to fight for his very life as the two Anbu members closed in on him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kakashi was in a deep fight between his opponent as they fought in a duel with kunai and ninjato. Slowly, but surely Kakashi was winning and managed to create some space by leaping back for a jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Kakashi roared. A large fireball, the size of a giant, charged towards his foe with a burning fury that scorched the grass and dried the air with vengeance. The Anbu glared at the fireball, it was moving too quick to dodge, so he flipped through hand seals and slammed his palms to the ground.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" The Anbu called forth a water dragon, formed by the left over water from Naruto's water wall, and began to charge at Kakashi's fireball. Vapor formed at a fast pace and covered the playing field quickly. Honestly, Kakashi didn't expect his Anbu to be the Suiton user, but he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good opportunity to beat back his foe. Taking the offensive, Kakashi buried himself into the ground, using the Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu along the way, Kakashi grabbed the Anbu's foot and pulled him under. The Anbu, taken in surprise by the sudden vapor and sudden pull on his foot, was pull under without resistance.

Once Kakashi go back on the surface, he spared a look to his student to see how he was fairing. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A cornered and determined Naruto, surrounded by two of Konoha's Anbu with the intent to kill/capture him. He saw one of the Anbu take a swing at Naruto, the blade curved a downward arc and cleaved through Naruto's skull. Kakashi felt his heart snap by the mere thought of failing another comrade, but it wasn't to be when he saw Naruto transform into a wooden log. A spark of anger flared through Kakashi. Why was Konoha attacking them? It made absolutely no sense. Naruto and Kakashi was a few of Konoha's most loyal ninjas! Why would Tsunade want to have Kakashi's Sharingan eye, if his assumption on them wanting the Sharingan was right, and the Kyuubi from Naruto?

Kakashi's anger flared and, with his right hand, lifted his headband. His Sharingan eye flared red and black as he stared down the two opponents that dared to harm his comrade. He closed his other eye, to focus his vision on his Sharingan because the Sharingan and his normal eye sees the world at different clarities, it would conflict with his vision if he watched the world in two different clarities, and flipped through hand seals. With the vapor as cover, the Anbu ninjas didn't take notice of his presence and only took notice when they heard the familiar screeching of a thousand birds. They turned to see Kakashi already swinging his fist into the one who took a swing at Naruto.

"Raikiri!"

Kakashi's arm easily cleaved through the Anbu's body and sounds of an arm ramming into a body was heard, the blow instantly killed the Anbu in a single stroke. Strangely enough, Kakashi noticed the other Anbu didn't roar into a burst of rage of his fallen comrade. Instead, his body composure didn't change, meaning that the Anbu didn't care about his ally's death. He noted that in the back of his mind as he ripped his arm out of the dead Anbu, his Raikiri flickered away and red blood coated his arm. Kakashi clenched his fists tightly and heard a shout from nearby.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" Several water bullets, emerging from the vapor cloud, sped towards Kakashi. Simultaneously, the other Anbu started to charge at Kakashi with his ninjato. Kakashi found himself stuck in between a sandwich.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" A familiar voice shouted from above. From above, an equal number of water bullets sped and intercepted the water bullets that were homing in on Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called forth and several clones of Naruto descended on the charging Anbu. The Anbu deflected the first clone, who carried a kunai, with his ninjato and cleaved through the others in haste.

Kakashi turned his attention to the other Anbu and noticed a large hole in the ground.

_'The Anbu got out.'_ Kakashi mused and looked around with his Sharingan eye.

_'Something's off... Anbu teams usually work in fours. So where's the last one?'_ Kakashi mused as he looked around. His Sharingan eye gazed upon Naruto fighting one of the Anbu and found that Naruto was working quite well with his still surviving clone. So far, they pushed the Anbu on the defensive, but quickly noticed the Anbu was fighting back with great animosity.

Naruto, after he substituted away from the first sword slash to his head, watched the fight from the tree tops for information. He couldn't get much, other than they're Anbu level ninja with each having one element each. It wasn't uncommon for Anbu to have a single element, but he had no time to ponder on that when Kakashi was sandwiched between two separate attacks.

He could honestly say that he needed Kakashi to survive this fight, unless he used his secret technique which was his last resort, and decided to act in Kakashi's defense. The Anbu would only target him next if Kakashi died.

After he fired his own water bullets to deflect his sensei's attacker's water bullets and descended on the other Anbu, Naruto fought against the sword wielding Anbu with everything he had. What he had wasn't much, just a pair of kunais, his clone, and his skill with them. At first, he had a good start, but he quickly found himself on the defensive.

_'So this is how an Anbu fights!'_ Naruto noted and blocked a vicious kick with his own. Naruto would've screamed in pain if his pain tolerance wasn't high, and tried to throw his kunai at the Anbu. It was a desperate attempt, but the Anbu easily flaked off the kunai with a block of the ninjato. That was when Naruto heard another jutsu being called out.

"Suiton: Bunshin no jutsu!" Several water clones formed and surrounded Kakashi and Naruto. Since Naruto had no choice, or else get overwhelmed by numbers, he formed out his own Bunshin technique.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called forth a large swarm of clones around all of the Anbu water clones and his enemies. Not once had the Anbu was intimidated by the sheer number he formed unlike Mizuki, he guessed it was the Anbu training that kept them on their toes and raised his fist.

"Charge!" Naruto shouted and poof away in a substitution to escape the battle and retrieve Kakashi as the Anbus and the water clones fought his large number of clones.

Once Naruto retrieved Kakashi in the midst of his chaos he created to confuse the Anbu, Naruto was panting along with his sensei. Luckily none of them was wounded and was only suffering a bit of lost chakra.

"Kakashi, help me mask our chakra! I think one of them is a sensor." Naruto said quickly.

"How did you come up with that?" Kakashi asked and scanned around with his Sharingan eye, only to find out they are in a part of the forest where a blanket of darkness exists. He was only capable of using the Sharingan in the fight because of the fire that raged across the area from before.

"I don't know, we were in the ideal conditions to be able to hide from the enemy, unless they got something to help them find us. It was only after you summoned Pakkun did they attack us, so I'm just guessing one of them is a sensor after he sensed your chakra. Help me mask my chakra, I don't have the chakra control for that." Naruto said quickly. Kakashi wondered where this side of Naruto came from. He was nothing like the idiotic version of himself like in Wave and in their other missions with Team 7, but the fight from earlier made him agree nearly instantly. With Kakashi's help, Naruto was able to mask his chakra and slowly started to make their way out of the forest. As they walked out, Kakashi placed his hand band back over his Sharingan eye to conserve chakra.

So far, Naruto's assumption on one of the Anbu being a sensor actually held. Not one time had there been an attack and they encountered nothing along the way. Eventually, they came out of the forest and looked over large plain. The grass was finely layered and the wind blew nicely across the landscape. It would've been nice to see if they weren't chased by Anbu.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked lowly, also in slight awe of the landscape.

"We are close to the border of the land of rice patties. If we go that way," Kakashi pointed eastwards, referencing to his experienced times in the Anbu, "then we'll be able to see the Valley of the End. Right now, we go south to clean up this mess with the Godaime's Anbu. We don't got much time." Kakashi said.

"No, let's go see this Valley of the End. I remember they have a waterfall there and we can definitely hide in there for a good while until this all blows over and the Anbu behind us misses us." Naruto said. In all honesty, Naruto didn't want to return to Konoha, not after he met those Anbu from earlier. Kakashi was surprised by the new plan.

_'What happened to you Naruto-kun? Your so different than I remembered.'_ Kakashi noted.

"Actually, that's not a bad plan. Konoha's too far away and we'll probably hit something else along the way there. We can definitely hide in that waterfall, as you say." Kakashi agreed. It actually sounded like a sound plan. Konoha was quite a way's away and the sun was going down. From where they were at, Kakashi and Naruto could hide in the Valley of the End until the Anbu leaves then go back to Konoha. Besides, they might encounter something along the way back to Konoha if they attempted to rush through it.

"Well, let's go." Naruto urged and both made their way to the Valley of the End.

_'Once I'm inside, I need to think.' _Naruto noted with a heavy heart.

_'When we are inside, I need a chat with Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought and looked to the sky. _'And why are the Anbu after us?'_ Kakashi asked to himself. He had no answer and looked at Naruto again.

_'I won't fail another comrade. Not again, not this time. I will protect you Naruot like I should have done when you truly needed me.'_

_'Mmuhahahha... Once we're inside... I shall crush their spirits!'_ Was the thoughts of the third being in the group.

* * *

In an unknown location, an apparition of a spiky haired ringed-eyed figure in a black cloak with red clouds stood on the right thumb of a massive statue. There was a white being that sprouted up on the little finger of the same hand and gave the first figure his full attention.

"Pein-sama, I got a report about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in Konoha. Apparently, the jinchuuriki left for a mission and seemed to be on the run from a few other Konoha ninjas, probably to retrieve him. Danzo's root forces made it's move and are attempting to capture the jinchuuriki. As we speak, the rouge jinchuuriki is trying to escape their capture. What should we do Pein-sama?" The white and black humanoid figure asked.

"Who's the closest to the jinchuuriki?" Pein asked.

"Itachi and Kisame. They were the closest since their first failure to capture the jinchuuriki. Should I deliver them the message?" The white and black humanoid figure asked.

"Yes, this is the perfect opportunity to grab the jinchuuriki now so we may capture the other Kyuubi jinchuuriki later." The figure named Pein commanded with authority and Kami-like tone.

Before the white and black humanoid figure left, Pein turned to the figure.

"And tell Kakuzu and Hidan to go after their next target. We will need to get a move on if what you say is true about Kirigakure." Pein told.

"Yes Pein-sama." Once the white and black figure merged into the ground and faded away, the figure Pein turned to the massive statue that is holding him up. The statue was humanoid with nine eyes, seven of which are missing their pupils, and had four stone pikes coming from the top. It's hands were chained and embedded into the side of the cavern.

"Soon, Minato, soon Kirigakure won't protect you forever and that is when we will strike. You may have stopped us at Kirigakure, but we shall have the Kyuubi and the Sanbi from you soon enough. You shall no longer be a thorn to the Akatsuki any more..." Pein said and his apparition vanished.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Since I played 20 questions last time, I'll play 20 questions after each chapter. (Just some Q's and A's, they might be some common questions that'll come up.)

1. Why didn't I go over the Uzumaki Namikaze family's history yet?

That is simple because to make up thirteen years of experience is very difficult to do. I intend to make it detailed and very intergrated with the overall plot and that is going to be difficult because of the large amount of planning that I have do to. Be patient please!

2. Will I ever go over the Kyuubi attack yet?

Yes, yes I will. That day is another complicated piece of the story and to write up that part takes time, lots of time. Luckily, I already have most of the big details hammered down.

3. Am I good with Politics?

Hell no. I actually dispise politics very much and I didn't really do well in government class. Sure, a B- is good (In my opinion), but I really could care less. But inevitable, there will be lots of politics involved in this story and lots of actions'll probably be prevented because of this fact.

But I will try to make my political parts of my story as... Realistic as possible.

4. What happened to Kushina?

Not telling, although it should be reasonably simple. Re read the part again and you should know what happened. Key word is... "Ramen."

5. What'll happen to Team 7?

A lot of bad stuff will happen to those of Team 7, but there will be good moments sooner or later.

6. Will I do the Sasuke retrieval arc?

Hmmm... I'll throw the readers a big bone and say... Yes. I will. (It should happen thought.)

7. Will Naruto be involved in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc?

Yes.

8. Are you good with humor?

No. My two worst subjects are probably humor and poetry. Normally, I am a very serious and direct person, but I will attempt to create jokes throughout the story. Although joking is not my thing.

9. What about the six tailed jinchuuriki? If he was rouge, then all of the Daimyos should've grouped together and killed said jinchuuriki. (Reference to the Senju's Laws of Bijuus)

Utakata never displayed any destructive rampages during his time away so he was never hunted. I know my politicial laws are a bit flawed since there should be people hunting him, but I'm trying.

10. Why did Shizune and Tsunade abandon Naruto's deal and decided to let Shizune confront Naruto herself?

Shizune knew of Tsunade's plan of sending Naruto out in the mission for Lee's list of ingredence, so they decided to reach out to Naruto before anyone else has the chance to. Besides, Tsunade knew of the reverse summoning trick. She, herself, knew of the trick. To counter that, Tsunade decided to act first to not give Minato or anyone else a chance.

Now when Shizune will confront Naruto, she'll explain a lot of stuff and the reverse summoning trick. She then will tell that Tsunade vowed to never reverse summon him, so Jiraiya can't reverse summon Naruto for Minato, if the option ever came up.

11. EPIC PLOT! What the hell happened to Sakura's father?!

I never did told the story behind Sakura's father, so you cannot assume anything! I know some of you thought that I did the same thing along with other stories.

"Oh, Sakura's mother hates Naruto for killing her husband. Oh no!"

Wrong!

I recommend you don't assume anything. This story will be as original as it can be. It's not fair to judge a story's first chapter and say it's not original. I intend on doing a lot of different things as I progress forward and Sakura's father is one of them.

12. Will Sakura's father do anything between the fight for Naruto's soul?

Yes, in an indirect way.

13. Why does Root have Sakura's dad?

Not telling. Root has Sakura's dad for a reason.

14. Do you know how to translate English to Japanese in English words? (I think the term is Romaji.)

No. I'd love to have the website for that, and the knowledge of how to use it. For jutsus that I don't know how to translate will be displayed in English. (Example: Suiton: rain cloud technique. It'll be typed just like that until I know how to translate things.) (If you guys know where to translate things, I'd be very happy to know that piece of information.)

15. Who is Naruto going to be paired with?

The subject of pairing is still open.

There were a few pairings mentioned.

Like Naruto and Yugito, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Tsunami, and Yugao.

For me, Naruto and Yugao actually interests me the most (In my opinion). I rarely see those one and that one peaked my interests, but the options are still open. I might even set up a poll for this.

16. Am I good with fight scenes?

I think not. I want to make my fight scenes as realistic as possible, not as exciting as possible. My fight scenes will be based off realism (As much as I can make it), and make them scaled right. I will make an effort in making my fight scenes exciting, but I really don't know if I could do that. I'll try regardless though.

17. Come on! Tell us how Minato and his family survived the Kyuubi attack day!

No. It doesn't feel right with how I planned with this story. I will get around that eventually, but not right this chapter. Maybe next chapter? But first, remember what Minato said. (Or rather what I typed.)

"The Shinigami only slashes once."

Naruko, Minato, and Kushina will have their shots at the story then I'll explain how eventually. Hopefully soon. Next chapter will probably be the chapter I show things at.

18. Will Team 7 ever reunite in good terms?

Hmm... I'm no sure.

19. Who's attacking Naruto and Kakashi?

I'm not telling, but it should be obvious.

20. Why is Pein after Minato?

Should be obvious. I mean, Minato does have half of the Kyuubi's chakra.

21. (I didn't lie and play twenty one questions if you paid attention to number 17. That wasn't a question!) Last chapter, you typed that Minato managed to place a seal onto Naruto's clone despite having the inability to use chakra. How did Minato accomplish this?

This'll be explained later. I haven't forgotten the specific details of my own story yet. There's a conspiracy with pretty much everything and how Minato can use fuinjutsu will be explained. Just later.

.

By now, some of you are probably questioning what hand seal Naruto was using each time he used the Suiton Suijinheki. If you are a Tobirama fan, you'll know that the Nidaime Hokage was a legend in Suiton ninjutsu and was capable of using a single hand seal for many of his suiton ninjutsu. Look up the either the "Suiton Suijinheki" or "Tobirama Senju" in Narutopedia. Somewhere in either of those wiki sites will describe the hand seal I am typing about.

.

.

I know, I know. Back story is important and I will go over what happened with Minato, Naruko, and Kushina soon enough. Just... Give me time.

Wait for the next chapters! (Names are susceptible to name changes.)

_**Chapter four: The Act of Betrayal Part III**_

_**Kakashi's Resolve Part II, Movements of the Akatsuki, Shizune's Determination, a Brother's Choice, The Rage of Teuchi Ichiraku, and Naruto's Ultimate decision!**_

Chapter four will focus on setting the stage of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and what'll happen during that time.

_**Chapter five: The Chase Across Nations Part I**_

_**The Start of the Great Chase, The Kidnapping of the Last Uchiha, Fight! Konoha and Kiri Vs. Oto!**_

Chapter Five will probably(Planning two chapters ahead is kinda difficult for me.) focus on the Sasuke Retrieval Arc some more and what other characters are doing.

(The Next couple chapters will probably not going to end up with those names. Note this!)

_**Chapter Six: The Chase Across Nations Part II**_

_**The Great Chase Part I, Naruko's interests, a Haruno's plight, and Clash! Three way fight at the Valley of the End!**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Chase Across Nations Part III**_

_**The Great Chase Part II, Crossing the border, Chaos in Konoha,  
**_

* * *

Preview-

Minato Namikaze stood upon the Hokage's tower with a depressing frown on his face. His gaze turned left and right as he remembered the times he had during his reign as Hokage. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather the courage he needed for what he was about to do.

_'This is it.'_ He thought and snapped his eyes open.

"Naruko, the jutsu please." He asked his daughter who stood at his right. Naruko Namikaze was a blonde who practically mimicked Naruto's sexy jutsu with three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

"Fine." She muttered and her hands flipped through hand seals. She nodded and Minato turned to the village of Konoha.

"People of Konoha! I have an important message for you all! Some of you may already know I mysteriously stayed alive after thirteen years, but I have an important message for you all here and now! I wish to have your complete and undivided attention!" Minato shouted. His voice boomed and echoed all across Konoha, his voice amplified by Naruko's jutsu. Minato watched as the people of Konoha walked up to the Hokage's tower with their attention solely on their Yondaime. They were muttering things about how their hero was alive and such, and some of them even cheered for him to finish what he failed to do thirteen years ago.

Once Minato felt he gathered enough people, he began, "now that I have your attention. I want to ask you one question. Do you hate Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked with eyes that pleaded them to say no, but he was sorely disappointed.

"That demon brat deserves to die! He killed my son!" A man cried out. Several others voiced their slanderous statements about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Minato felt each word put a pang in his sorrowful heart.

"Do you hate him for what he holds? Or do you hate what's inside of him?" Minato asked, his voice echoed his growing disappointments to the people of Konoha. The people grew confused by that statement. A cloud of silent gathered in the crowd as they wondered what their hero was asking. Especially Konoha twelve.

_'What is he talking about?'_ Those of Konoha twelve that resides in Konoha.

"Yeah! We hate that brat and what he holds!" A woman cried out. Eventually the crowed roared their agreements.

_'I was wrong... I was completely wrong.'_ Minato thought and closed his eyes.

"Then I believe you should reconsider, for I too am a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko!" Minato proclaimed with sad eyes. The crowed stood stock still as they tried to absorb that message. To add further proof of what he holds, Minato grunted before screaming out in pain. Slowly, his skin began to peel and replacing that was a red layer of red chakra. The display shocked the crowd and they all ran in fear. Some of them growled and pointed to the former Yondaime.

"Kill it! Kill it! It must die for corrupting our Yondaime!" Several other villagers cried out for Minato's blood. Minato realized something was wrong and began to grow three scaled tails and had the urge of massive bloodlust. All around the Namikaze was this feeling of impending doom upon everyone's soul, and each civilian can only cry out in sheer fear.

_'No! Can't let **them** control me!'_ Minato thought and cut off the control. With everything he had, the demonic chakra began to recede, and upon his self control's recovery, he heard the people's roar for his blood. To hear the people he fought for cry for his blood just for being a jinchuuriki brought his head down.

_'I was wrong... I was wrong...'_ He mourned and walked away with eyes full of tears.

_'I was wrong. Kushina... You were right all along. This is why I shouldn't win arguments.'_ He bitterly mourned.

* * *

The point of the preview of a scene in the future was to make up for my ridiculous long update. I want to take my time and make this story as perfect as I can. I am seeking to become an author of the future and Fanfiction is a great place to start. Now, I am not a fan of waiting forever for long updates, so I hope this could make it up. Every time that I am late to an update, I'll give a preview of a scene in this story. I probably won't do it every time, but to make things even between us, I'll give an preview for each incident.

My update rate shall be once every month (If I can do it sooner then I will). I would rather take my time though.


End file.
